Between dreams and reality there's a whole other story
by Jane Brooks
Summary: Quand son rêve le plus cher est finalement réalisé, mais qu'elle se trouve inlassablement aspirée en arrière par son passé... Elle aura besoin de toute sa force et le soutien de ses amis pour pouvoir mettre un terme sur tout ce qui la tracasse depuis de longues années...
1. Chapter 1: Retour aux origines

_**Chapitre 1 : Retour aux origines**_

La maison majestueuse et blanche reflétait presque les rayons doux du soleil, elle était entourée d'un petit espace de pelouse finement tendue. Une petite balançoire désertée depuis longtemps grinçait doucement au rythme du vent hivernal. La jeune femme se trouvait devant la porte de fer forgé en contemplant ce joyeux paysage, elle soupira avec résignation et poussa la porte de la maison. Les quelques pas qui séparaient le jardin de la villa furent les plus longs de sa vie. Elle se retourna vers lui, celui-ci lui sourit chaleureusement , sourire qui l'incita à continuer. La jeune femme était arrivée devant une porte de bois beige, elle approcha sa main hésitante pour sonner, puis stoppa dans son geste, son cœur battait la chamade, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement par manque d'air. L'américaine avala sa salive, remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, puis sourit craignant ce qui allait se passer et l'attendant en même temps avec impatience. Elle appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette, puis attendit, elle entendit des pas lourds familiers, un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme, le poignet tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était debout extrêmement ébahi devant la jeune femme, celle-ci ne perdit aucune seconde et l'enserra de toute ses forces contre elle. Son père sourit de joie puis huma l'odeur de sa progéniture.

- Ma fille ! S'exclama une voix aux intonations féminines.

A l'entente de cette voix, la jeune femme fondit en larmes et se dirigea bras ouvert vers sa mère qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa mère l'enserra tendrement en caressant ses cheveux avec amour.

- Jane tu m'a manquée, plus que tu ne le crois ma petite.

Chuchota la mère allègre, elle pris le visage de sa fille dans ses paumes puis lui baisa le front. Ce simple geste fit couler ses larmes de nouveau. Elle s'éloignât de sa mère, puis prit la main de celui qui se tenait devant la porte de la maison et le fit entrer au salon.

- Maman, papa, je vous présente Phil mon collègue et ami.

Annonça Jane à ses parents. Ses parents le regardèrent avec surprise, et suspicion dans le cas de son père.

- Enchantée Phil, je suis Maria et voici Arthur mon mari.

Se présenta sa mère pour rompre le silence qui s'est installé. Phil lui fit savoir qu'il était tout aussi enchanté de rencontrer les parents de Jane. Maria les invita à s'asseoir au salon. Les deux parents se posèrent autour de leur fille sur le sofa, tandis que Phil assis sur un autre fauteuil les regardait s'enlacer et se sourire. Maria se dirigea vers la cuisine préparer du thé, elle appela sa fille après quelques minutes pour l'aider, Jane partit non sans avoir jeté un regard désolé à un Phil qu'elle devinait mal à l'aise.

Arthur regardait ou plutôt observait le jeune homme d'un œil sévère, ce dernier était très intéressé par les tatouages qui transparaissaient à travers les pans relevés de son pull. Arthur comme pour augmenter la pression commença à taper des doigts le bras du fauteuil. Une bruyante musique de rock retentit dans la salle, Phil avec sourire soulagé sortit le téléphone de sa poche, s'excusa envers le père de Jane puis sortit vers le jardin. Il répondit et approcha l'appareil de son oreille.

- Allo ?

- Salut Phil c'est Mike.

- Ah, oui bonjour mec.

- Euh Phil je voudrai bien que tu me montre où est caché le jeu vidéo qu'on a acheté avant-hier, on voudrai bien l'essayer moi et John.

- Tu m'appelles rien que pour ça ? Je croyais que je t'avais manqué ! Lâcha Phil d'une voix qu'il voulait dramatique.

- Très drôle bon tu me réponds là, je suis un peu pressé.

- Euh ah bon, tu pourrais pas parler un peu plus longtemps ? Implora le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? Et montre moi la place du jeu vidéo avant.

- Il est dans le sac de Melina. Voilà !

- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. Bon à plus.

Avant que l'américain n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit que le prénommé Miz raccrocha.

- Tu parles d'un ami !

Grommela Phil, le hasard ou l'instinct voulu qu'il tourne les yeux vers la fenêtre de la maison et qu'il aperçoive le visage d'Arthur qui le regardait. Le jeune homme se tut un moment, puis poussa un grand rire.

- C'est très drôle, oui tu as raison, absolument, non tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Oui je reviens vendredi, bah tu sais on peut pas avoir un congé plus prolongé, trois jours c'est déjà beaucoup aux yeux de Vince. Mais bon on a choisi ce travail et on accepte tout parce qu'on aime catcher. Alors ça va chez toi ? Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait tellement froid là bas ! Non non ici c'est plutôt chaud enfin pas trop mais bon. Oui elle est avec sa mère, je lui passe le bonjour ne t'inquiète pas. Et tu pourrai dire à John de…

Le lutteur continua à parler comme ça de longues minutes alors qu'il ne recevait comme réponse que le bip répétitif. Dès la première rencontre avec le père de Jane qu'il a déjà commencé à le détester, il aperçu Jane et sa mère qui servaient le thé, Jane souriait et ses yeux reflétaient un bonheur infini depuis le temps qu'elle voulait visiter sa famille. Il s'en voulu d'avoir pensé de la sorte. Le jeune américain soupira puis entra à la maison.

Le parc grouillait de vie, des bébés jouaient dans le bac à sable, d'autre enfants se disputaient la balançoire vacante, un groupe d'adolescents écoutaient de la musique. Une petite foule de personne jouait des coudes pour atteindre les stands de glace, de pop corn , de barbe à papa et d'autres gourmandises. C'était une très belle soirée d'hiver le soleil était déjà à son coucher baignant le parc d'une douce couleur orangée.

- C'est fou ce que j'aimais ce parc quand j'étais petite.

Soupira Jane en observant chaque recoin du lieu, Phil lui sourit gentiment. Soudain elle s'arrêta, une idée avait germé dans son esprit et un sourire malicieux fendit son visage. La jeune lutteuse pris la main de son ami puis le tira vers les balançoires, un seul regard autoritaire lui servit à écarter tout les enfants, elle fit asseoir Phil sur l'une d'elle contre son gré.

- C'est absolument ridicule !

Commenta Phil malgré le petit sourire qu'il arborait. Jane proposa le défi de celui qui ira plus haut. La ciel approchait dangereusement puis s'éloignait et s'approchait encore. C'était elle qui alla le plus haut en étant plus légère, elle adressa un regard victorieux à son ami et lui tira la langue ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en souriant toujours. Les yeux de la jeune lutteuse embrassèrent tout recoin du large parc qui commençait à se vider peu à peu. Une petite silhouette enveloppée dans un long manteau noir traversait lentement l'allée en lisant un petit livre. Ses cheveux noir de jais voletaient doucement, une peau légèrement bronzée si familière, une petite démarche incertaine mais rapide, un rire cristallin suivit d'un toussotement.

C'était elle…


	2. Chapter 2: Rencontre et fiançailles

Comme la meilleure des auteurs j'ai oublié d'éditer mon histoire *applaudissements* "Merci Merci T_T" Bon je le fais maintenant :D

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à la WWE, sauf pour quelque uns de ma création et l'intrigue de l'histoire bien entendu.

Pour tout vous dire je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je l'ai écrit depuis des mois et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le refaire, donc je ne peux que vous demander de le supporter un peu et je vous promets de meilleurs chapitres dans le futur :) et surtout plus longs.

Trève de bavardages, bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Rencontre et fiançailles**_

C'était elle…

Jane les yeux exorbités, sauta de sa balançoire qui était arrivée à son plus haut point, elle tomba sur ses genoux et gémit de l'impact. Les yeux toujours fixés vers l'étrange jeune femme, elle se dirigea vers elle à pas hésitants laissant un Phil qui l'appelait d'une voix surprise. La jeune femme en noir marchait toujours absorbée par son petit livre. Jane se statufia devant elle, celle-ci les yeux baissés vers le livre rentra dans la lutteuse, les deux tombèrent à terre par le choc de la collision. La fille en noir dont la couleur du visage avait viré à présent à l'écrevisse lui donnant un drôle d'aspect, elle se précipita à ranger ses affaires en balbutiant des excuses sans jeter un coup d'œil à Jane qui souriait à présent. En résultat d'un excès de joie et de manque, la lutteuse pris la jeune femme en noir dans ses bras. La mystérieuse fille se figea un instant puis chuchota :

- Ce parfum ?!

Un instant de silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Une tenant toujours l'autre dans ses bras, l'autre partagée en l'incertitude et la surprise.

- Jane !

Conclut la jeune femme en serrant avec force son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis deux années.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Lynda ? C'est vraiment toi ?

- Peut être oui, peut être non. Répondit Lynda une once de culpabilité dans la voix mais cela passa innaperçu pour la lutteuse.

- Toujours aussi mystérieuse à ce que je vois. Allez viens je veux te présenter à quelqu'un.

Jane se dirigea vers Phil qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cils, avec Lynda derrière elle qui suivait ses pas la tête baissée.

- Phil je te présente mon amie d'enfance Lynda. Lynda voici Phil.

- CM Punk ? Questionna la jeune femme les sourcils dirigés vers le hauteurs avec une lueur d'admiration et de jalousie dans les yeux.

- Oui c'est bien moi, enchanté Lynda.

La soirée se passa ainsi, Jane beaucoup trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie n'arrêta pas de lui poser des questions, Lynda lui expliqua qu'elle avait quitté Cleveland pour revenir et continuer ses études professionnelles à Chicago. Lynda était originaire de l'Illinois, mais elle avait déménagé à l'Ohio à cause du travail de son père, juste après qu'elle et Jane ne soient diplommées. Elles s'étaient séparées chacune prenant un chemin différent et ne s'étaient jamais revues depuis. La jeune lutteuse aimait Lynda comme une soeur elle était la seule qui a pu percer sa carapace de glace, elle n'a jamais été douée pour les relations avec les gens preférent le calme et le solitude qu'au tapage de l'adolescence et ses problèmes, mais n'a jamais pu réelement fuir ces problèmes, non ils la pourchassaient toujours...

- Mais en fait c'est plus parce que ici c'est la ville natale de mon fiancé. Dit-elle en rougissant violemment.

- Ton quoi ? Tu t'es fiancée sans que je le sache !

S'exclama Jane en boudant mécontente de ne pas avoir été prevenue, Lynda connaissant très bien son amie lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. La grimace de la jeune lutteuse se dissipa peu à peu jusqu'à être remplacée par un sourire gêné. Lynda et Phil éclatèrent de rire sur le comportement de l'américaine. Jane frappa Phil à l'arrière du crane, coup qui le fit rire plus qu'autre chose.

- Bon alors tu m'explique ? Demanda la lutteuse en reprenant son sérieux.

- En fait il n'y a rien à expliquer , on est tombés amoureux, notre histoire a évolué et nous avons décidé de nous fiancer.

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi, vous vous êtes fiancés quand ?

- Eh bien il y a quatre jours, nous allons fêter les fiançailles demain. Lâcha Lynda rapidement. D'ailleurs vous y êtes invités toi et Phil. Ajouta t'elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Jane tourna vers Phil implorante, celui-ci leva les épaules et hocha la tête d'approbation, Jane lui sourit.

- Nous allons venir bien sûr, j'ai hâte de faire connaissance avec ton fiancé !

- Ah ah bon ? balbutia Lynda pas très enthousiaste par l'idée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas te le voler, elle est déjà prise. Rigola Phil.

- Vraiment ? Questionna les deux amies en même temps. L'une souriant malicieusement, l'autre fronçant les sourcils.

- Heath tu l'oublie ? Il est fou amoureux de toi. S'exclama le lutteur les lèvres frémissantes.

- Ah ha ! Cria Lynda victorieusement.

- Mais non, ne le crois pas, il raconte n'importe quoi ! Refusa Jane, les joues légèrement rosies.

- Mais siiiiiii, d'ailleurs il lui a un jour chanté un poème qu'il a « spécialement » composé pour elle. Attends je me rappelle les paroles. Continua Phil en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie encore plus.

Jane lui sauta dessus en lui fermant la bouche de la main, Lynda était pliée de rire. D'un seul mouvement Phil écarta la lutteuse en lui tenant fermement les deux mains rendant toute ses années d'entrainement nulles face à lui, après avoir gigoté en tout sens sans résultat elle se décida d'abandonner et de fermer les yeux en attendant le pire.

- Tu vas voir il lui a foutu la plus grosse honte de sa vie ce jour là. Ah oui ça me revient ! Annonça Phil en levant l'index au ciel en signe de victoire. « Belle Jane ! Ton visage me rappelle le coucher du soleil sur un champ de blé. Tes cheveux châtains ressemblent à la couleur de Valérie notre belle vache de prairie ! Valérie oh Valérie ! Et quand tu ris on dirait le riff d'une guitare dans une musique de hard rock. Tu es ma Jane et je suis ton Heath. Je t'aime comme un cowboy aime son cheval, comme Ron aime son little Jimmy, je t'aime comme j'aime mes beaux cheveux roux. I'm the one man band! And you're the one woman band! Yeaaaah baaabyyy ! »

Phil ne termina même pas déjà plongé dans un long rire que lui provoque cet amer souvenir. Jane submergée de honte essayait à tout prix d'effacer le sourire qui naissait sur son visage contre son gré malgré la situation, mais la vue de Lynda et Phil bras dessus bras dessous réduisit tout son effort à néant. Elle se joignit à leur fou rire qui dura plusieurs secondes.

- Et quelle était sa réaction ? Demanda enfin Lynda en ce calmant.

- Elle lui avait donné un coup de poing au nez. Lâcha Phil comme si c'était l'évidence la plus logique.

- Bien sur c'est tout à fait son genre. Approuva Lynda en souriant nostalgiquement.

* * *

- Combien de jours as-tu prévu de rester ma chérie ?

- Nous allons partir après demain maman.

- Pardon ? Mais je croyais que tu avais pris des vacances !

- Maman, si je m'absente tout un mois je perdrai surement mon travail.

Maria soupira, puis baissa les yeux vers son assiette de rôti de bœuf déçue. Phil était absorbé par les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient élégamment de sa soupe, il tournait sa cuillère puis la retournait de nouveau, Arthur le regardait sans rien dire.

- Alors Phil, Chicago est bien ta ville natale ? Demanda Maria au lutteur histoire de le sortir de sa profonde méditation et de relancer la conversation.

- Oui c'est bien ça. Répondit Phil en baissant les yeux vers son tee-shirt où brillait un grand « Chicago Made ».

Jane pouffa dans sa barbe inexistante de la stupidité de la situation, et bientôt un silence religieux retomba dans la salle. Jane et Phil sortirent à la fin du diner au jardin de la maison. Les deux amis s'assirent sur la pelouse et contemplèrent les étoiles semi cachées par d'épais nuages gris. Phil s'allongea complètement sur l'herbe sombre, elle le regarda faire puis l'imita, et se releva aussitôt en sursautant, elle n'avait jamais porté les insectes sur son coeur, et l'image que lui provoquait son corps en entier étendu sur l'herbe à la portée de toute ces petites bestioles malfaisantes lui était tout simplement effrayante. Elle respira un grand coup avant de chuchoter :

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être venu avec moi.

- Pas de quoi, et en plus tu es venue voir ma famille avec moi aussi.

- Oui ta mère est une femme très charmante.

- Oui elle l'est et moi aussi ! Avoua t'il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Vantard !

Phil lui tira la langue moqueusement. Et ils commencèrent tout les deux à s'imaginer ce que pourrait faire leur amis en ce temps là. Mike doit surement ronfler à cette heure ci comme l'a judicieusement fait remarqué l'américain.

* * *

- Et celle-ci ?

- Non.

- Et celle là ?

- Non plus.

- Et l'autre là ?

- Elle est trop courte, ça t'ira pas.

- Très drôle.

Jane laissa à contre cœur la belle robe rouge, et s'en va vers un autre rayon suivie d'un Phil plus qu'ennuyé. Des robes de toutes les formes, les couleurs et les tissus étaient à disposition, elle se sentait perdue parmi la mer de tissu, dès quelle saisissait l'une d'elle soit elle la laissait tomber à la vue d'une autre robe plus belle, soit à l'entente des critiques d'un Phil qui dans la peau d'un styliste s'amusait beaucoup à l'énerver.

- Voilà pourquoi je hais le shopping ! Râla Jane.

- Je pourrais te trouver la robe parfaite tu sais ?. Proposa Phil moqueur.

- Non je ne prendrai jamais ce risque. Dit Jane catégoriquement. Tu sais très bien que… .

- Tu vas voir. La coupa l'américain une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Il fit circuler ses yeux dans le grand magasin à robes quelques minutes, puis se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l'une d'elle tandis que Jane était absorbée par une longue robe bleue en mousseline, elle était moulante avec des pants évasés, mais elle la déposa aussitôt pas très sûre qu'elle soit à son goût. Elle se frappa le front de la main, désespérée, c'était dans ces moments cruciaux qu'elle avait besoin de Maryse avec ses goûts raffinés, elle avait toujours le chic de trouver dès la première reprise le vêtement qui t'irais le mieux, même si le fait qu'elle adore critiquer chacun des vêtements de Jane l'agaçait un peu, en même temps cette dernière ne prenait pas vraiment le temps et le soin de renouveler sa garde robe. Un raclement de gorge pas très discret la fit sortir de sa semi-transe et se retourna surprise, sa bouche forma un o bien dessiné et arracha presque la robe des mains d'un Phil indigné « Ne dis pas merci surtout ! ».

- On la prend ! Annonça Jane en jetant un regard amoureux à la robe.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas (ou si vous pouvez me torturer comme bon vous semble dans les reviews :D Manipulatrice? Moi? Mais nan :p) T_T Je trouve que ce chapitre est aussi ridicule que Heath qui joue de la guitare u_u Et je suis très désolée pour la qualité de son soit disant poème, c'est que le manque d'inspiration d'une auteur qui se veut drôle donne xD Donc c'est pour ça que vous pouvez tous me proposer un poème de la sorte qui va avec le contexte et le meilleur sera posté à la place de cette "catastrophe" T_T.

Bonne journée :D


	3. Chapter 3: La plaie du passé

Coucou ^^ Alors avant tout j'aimerais bien remercier mes premiers lecteurs et reviewers : WWExRulexBreakerx, Ignis , MaelleBrooks , XHardyGirlsX et la charmante personne qui n'a pas mis de pseudo :p Je vous adore ^^

Quand à ce chapitre, il est bien court malheureusement, mais c'était tout ce que je voulais vous faire passer dans cette partie, à part d'autres descriptions encore plus approfondies (ce que je ne fais pas toujours) je ne pouvais rien ajouter de plus.

ENJ0Y! :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : La plaie du passé**_

Phil ajusta la manche droite de sa chemise, prit sa veste et descendit au vestibule attendre Jane qui devait surement s'affairer à mettre sa robe. Il s'adossa contre la porte, et attendit. Maria et Arthur étaient allés diner ensemble dans un restaurant aux vues de la situation. L'américain entendit un juron étouffé de la chambre de la lutteuse, il sourit moqueusement, un autre juron s'en suivit. Il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait là-haut, toqua la porte de la jeune femme et entra, Jane se tordait presque la main pour arriver à remonter la fermeture éclair de sa robe, elle se tourna vers lui presque essoufflée en implorant de l'aide. Phil hocha la tête puis avança vers la lutteuse, il saisit la fermeture et la remonta doucement. Il s'éloigna vivement de la lutteuse qui se tourna vers lui comme pour demander son avis. Elle était magnifique, vêtue d'une simple robe beige qui lui arrivait au genoux, le tissus épousait parfaitement ses élégantes formes, une fine ceinture marron ornait sa taille, ses cheveux retombaient élégamment sur son épaule droite, mais même lissés ses mèches s'ondulaient joyeusement sur son épaule , il remarqua avec amusement qu'elle portait des chaussures plates marron au lieu de talons.

- Ca te va très bien ! La complimenta Phil gentiment.

- Merci, mais ferme ta bouche sinon tu va finir par gober toute les mouches du pays. Dit elle moqueuse.

C'était deux ans qu'il connaissait Jane, et il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne sortait son humour que dans les cas où elle est extrêmement mal à l'aise. Cette pensée le fit sourire bizarrement. Il lui tira la langue signalant au passage qu'elle ne connaissait sûrement pas ce que veux dire la modestie.

- Le golden golf ? Qui a eu cette l'idée de fêter des fiançailles dans un golf ?

S'exclama la lutteuse en lisant l'adresse qu'avait griffonné son amie la veille, Phil leva les épaules les yeux dirigés vers la route. Ils étaient sortit de la ville après quelques kilomètres il s'arrêtèrent devant le dit golf, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années demanda leurs noms qu'il barra sur la liste après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient invités, Phil gara sa voiture et ils descendirent. Une allée était décoré de lampadaires chinois menait vers un vaste espace vert de pelouse strictement tondue sur lequel était disposé des tables rondes et hautes entourées d'élégantes chaises blanches, au milieu de chaque table une magnifique bougie rose flottait dans une eau rosée, en lançant sur le tissu blanc de la nappe quelques timides lueurs couleur rose proche de celle que prenait l'horizon après le coucher du soleil . Les quelques arbres présents brillaient sous la lumière des lampes multicolores, une grande piste de danse se trouvait devant un long buffet. La musique douce et calme vint compléter cette ambiance magique.

Lynda scintillante dans une courte robe bleu pastel accueillait ses invités, elle avait remonté ses cheveux noirs de jais en une magnifique queue de cheval, simple mais qui paru extraordinaire avec un élastique en perles d'un bleu marin qui brillaient de milles feu sous la douce lumière des lampadaires chinois, son cou était mis en avant grâce à une petite chaine en argent qui portait un magnifique bijou opale d'un bleu marin et profond. A côté d'elle se dressait une large table ronde qui débordait de cadeaux. Jane mordilla sa lèvre honteuse, n'ayant pas le temps d'acheter un présent pour sa meilleure amie. Un peu plus loin un grand jeune homme brun à la peau pâle souriait en marchant d'un pas dansant, il était habillé d'un smoking blanc dont le col de la chemise était nonchalamment relâché, lui donnant un air parfaitement décontracté et non normalement traditionnel, lui aussi serrait les mains des invités, c'était probablement le fiancé de Lynda.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la joyeuse jeune fiancée, Lynda se crispa à leur vue mais leur sourit quand même, Phil sentit Jane qui lui tenait le bras se figer si soudainement qu'il en sursauta , ses ongles s'enfonçaient lentement dans la peau du lutteur , celui-ci grimaça de douleur. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un regard accusateur, mais elle n'était pas dans un état normal, son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux virés vers le fiancé de Lynda reflétaient une profonde haine et autre chose... de la douleur. Son visage devint rouge petit à petit. Phil qui n'avait pas compris la raison de ce changement d'humeur brutal lui jeta un regard interrogateur, elle regardait dans la direction du fiancé de son amie, c'était comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, et que sa vue ne lui apportait point de souvenirs heureux. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent leur bouts levés vers les hauteurs signe qu'elle allait exploser dans un moment à l'autre. Mais contrairement à cela, elle inspira profondément ce qui fit trembler son corps en entier, serra la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour véhiculer un peu de sa colère inexpliquée et parvint de justesse à formuler un calme :

- C'est lui ton fiancé ? Demanda Jane avec froideur en regardant toujours le jeune homme qui ne s'est pas encore aperçu de leurs présence.

Lynda baissa la tête avec culpabilité, le rouge monta à ses joues, elle commença à se tordre les doigts nerveusement. Elle lui répondit à l'affirmative. Phil sentit Jane trembler de rage, sa respiration devint saccadée. L'américain s'enquit de son état mais elle le rassura et refusa d'expliquer quoi que ce soit quand il le lui demanda.

- Jane s'il te plait ! Implora Lynda en levant doucement le menton de son amie . Celle-ci s'en dégagea brutalement et avec un regard dénué d'émotions cracha :

- Vas t'en maintenant, laisse moi tranquille. VAS T'EN ! Cria t'elle en remarquant l'hésitation de celle qui était sa meilleure amie.

Lynda la regarda presque apeurée puis s'en alla avec vitesse la tête toujours baissée, les quelques invités qui n'étaient pas occupés à danser ou à discuter lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur qu'elle ignora royalement. Jane posa sa main sur son front, sa poitrine se relevait violemment suivant sa respiration bruyante. Phil posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie, et la tira vers une table plus discrète. Elle s'assis et pris sa tête dans ses mains en tirant sauvagement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient à portée de main.

- Je suppose que tu ne vas rien m'expliquer ?

- Non, du moins pas maintenant. Dit elle en se massant les tempes.

- Ok, tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

- Je sais pas.

Elle releva la tête , pris un grand verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'une traite, elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et passa de longue minutes à observer le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Quand elle revit son image, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, larmes qu'elle ravala en battant rapidement les paupières pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse, sa fierté de lui permettait pas . Phil à côté d'elle était entrain de s'envoyer des textos avec John.

- Phil ?

- Ouais ?

- J'ai faim.

Le lutteur rit, il se dirigea vers le buffet pour leur chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle l'observa se mêler dans la foule des invités jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne se dissipe complètement. En fait ce n'était qu'une excuse minable pour rester seule, et elle savait bien que Phil était bien conscient de cela. Il faudrait qu'elle le remercie un jour ou l'autre pour sa compréhension. Jane lâcha ses bras tout au long de la table, certes elle paraissait s'être un peu clamée, mais elle sentait toujours un poids qui lui pesait sur sa poitrine, poids qu'elle devinait être en elle depuis bien longtemps mais qui est devenu plus fort, lui tordant les entrailles d'une telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer convenablement Jamais elle n'a su contenir sa frustration et sa colère en dépit de tout ses efforts, et cela depuis son jeune âge ,elle devait se défouler sur quelque chose , dégager sa colère d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne jamais la laisser la ronger de l'intérieur. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et ce fut tout, toutes ces années qu'elle a passé en tant catcheuse l'aidèrent à reformer facilement un visage froid dénué d'émotions, elle pourra laisser libre cours à ses émotions quand elle sera seule. Même si cela relevait de l'inhumain…

Une main se posa avec délicatesse sur ses épaules. Sans se retourner elle lâcha avec agacement :

- Phil t'y es resté tellement longtemps là bas tu sais ?! Je meurs de faim moi !

- Jane, Jane, Jane… Tu en as mis du temps pour te pointer ici…

Cette voix elle la reconnaîtrai entre mille, l'humain ne se souvient que de ce qui affecté son cœur, ce qui l'a brisé, ce qui l'a fait souffrir atrocement. C'était lui, sa voix sensuelle, son odeur enivrante, elle le devinait presque sourire victorieusement dans son dos comme le fait un prédateur ayant enfin trouvé sa faible proie.

* * *

Je sais je sais! Je vous refais de nouveau le coup du "C'était elle/lui" , j'avoue que ça m'ennuie aussi de répéter ça, mais je voulais donner un peu d'importance à ces deux personnages qui seront les personnages clé de cette partie de l'histoire.

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me consacreront un peu de leur temps pour commenter ce chapitre, je vous loooove :p

A la semaine prochaine! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Tout humain est vulnérable

**_Bonjour les chéris :p _**

**_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, peut être parce qu'on passe au point de vue Jane. _**

**_Bref j'espère que vous allez apprécier. :)_**

**_ENJ0Y!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tout humain est vulnérable**

J'étais comme figée, mon cerveau cessa soudainement de réfléchir, je fus engloutie de souvenirs passé, douloureux, tristes, lancinants. Mais avec mes quelques années à pratiquer du catch professionnel m'aidèrent à garder un visage impassible, presque crispé mais tout de même calme. Je regardais la terre verdoyante qui s'étalait devant moi entourant un petit lac qui reflétaient doucement la lumière des étoiles qui brillaient sans relâche, inconscientes peut être même insouciantes des problèmes des humains. Le jeune homme s'installa sur la table et allongea ses pieds sur la chaise blanche couverte de tissu blanc. J'inspirais profondément pour préserver mon calme, je remarqua que mes mains tremblaient légèrement.

- On dirait que tu as enfin réalisé ton rêve hein ? Ca devrait être sympa pour toi de catcher en compagnie d'une bande de catcheurs musclés qui se baladent à demi-nu, ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un avantage du métier hein ? Je n'ai jamais percé cette facette de toi… Je croyais que tu étais du genre pudique !

Il rit de bon cœur comme s'il avait raconté une bonne blague puis s'approcha de moi dangereusement, j'étais paralysée.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te trouve extrêmement mignonne dans ton costume de combat, dommage que tu n'as pas acceptée de faire une chirurgie tu aurais été parfaite ! J'avoue que je regarde tout tes matchs, t'es vraiment une tigresse ! Allez dis moi qu'est ce que t'as fait pour y parvenir ? T'as vendu ton corps à ton boss hein ? T'es pas de ce genre, mais tu ferais tout pour devenir catcheuse, je me trompe ? Tu m'en perçais les tympans depuis qu'on étaient ensemble ce que je regrette bien entendu !

J'avais bien compris qu'il essayait de me provoquer, de me blesser, de me faire souffrir. Mais je n'étais plus cette fille qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise, certes je ne me contrôlais toujours pas bien en sa présence mais il n'arrivera pas à m'abattre cette fois. Plus maintenant. Pas après ce que j'ai vécu, je sais que je suis devenue plus forte, plus indépendante de lui, j'ai plus de maitrise en soit plus de confiance mais je préfère ne pas réveiller les fantômes du passé, j'ai depuis longtemps mis trait sur ma vie d'avant…

- Oh je vois ça ne marche pas, tu ne pleures pas c'est dommage on dirait que tu t'es durcie… Je trouve ça plus excitant !

Je fus parcourue d'un spasme d'horreur quand sa main se posa du mon épaule et s'aventure un peu plus bas, je bouillonnais intérieurement. Dieu qu'ai-je fait pour me trouver dans une situation pareille ? Je hais quand on me touchait de la sorte. Je jeta un bref regard aux invités qui dansaient au loin, j'étais plutôt dans un coin sombre mais c'était à mon avantage. D'un mouvement fluide et d'une rapidité déconcertante je saisis le poignet du jeune homme et le tordit avec toutes la violence dont je pouvais faire preuve, une violence accentuée de haine, de chagrin , d'amertume, de peine, de vengeance , de remords, d'une souffrance inouïe. Malheureusement pour moi l'avantage physique des hommes pris le dessus même en étant une catcheuse professionnelle, il se défit avec difficulté de ma prise me tordit le bras à son tour de façon à ce que mon dos et son torse ne fassent plus qu'un, il enfuit son nez dans mon cou, je tremblais de dégout, les larmes ,traitresses, coulèrent avec lenteur embuant mes yeux traçant un long chemin noir de mascara sur ma joue. Je n'en pouvais plus, toute cette peine que j'avais à l'intérieur explosa en ce moment aspirant toute ma force, toute ma volonté. Je cessa brusquement de remuer, et m'effondra lamentablement entrainement mon bourreau dans ma chute, je ne voyais plus rien , je n'entendais plus rien, je n'étais plus rien .

Un cri lointain me parvint, puis le jeune homme couché sur moi fût relevé violemment, des insultes fusèrent, un rire moqueur et puis des bruits de coup et des cris d'horreur. Je clignais les yeux à plusieurs reprises, les frotta vigoureusement ce qui ne fit qu'étaler un peu plus de mascara sur mes joues. Je spectacle qui s'offrait à moi me glaça le sang, un autre homme était assis sur mon bourreau le ruant de coup de poings, de gifles et d'insultes. Ce dernier riait comme un dément un œil déjà enflé, du sang coulant de sa lève inférieure. Les invités se mirent à plusieurs pour séparer les deux hommes l'un d'eux complètement abattu, le visage rougeâtre mais souriait avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux, l'autre essayait toujours de l'atteindre en bougeant dans tout les sens le torse remué de tremblements colériques… C'était Phil, son visage d'habitude concentré et calculateur dans les combats était maintenant crispé par la colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Les larmes recoulèrent de nouveau, je ne fis  
rien pour les arrêter, le froid léchait cruellement mes joues humides et noirâtres. Phil sembla se calmer un peu quand on emmena l'autre homme plus loin, il fit circuler rapidement son regard dans les environs, me cherchant sûrement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça, si faible , si vulnérable , si brisée , si la Jane du passé. Je me leva péniblement m'aidant de mes mains, mais mes chevilles qui tremblaient violemment rendaient la tâche plus ardue. Après m'être relevée tant bien que mal, je pris appui sur les chaises blanches, et me retirait de la foule qui essayait encore de raisonner Phil.

Le golf était tout dégagé, tout était exposé à la vue des autres invités, aucun coin discret. C'est bien le style de Lynda, elle avait toujours aimé ce qui est brillant et à portée de vue, les lumières, les belles choses, la popularité… Tout mon contraire, mais au final c'est moi qui a hérité tout cela, je suis catcheuse, je suis professionnelle et je suis connue. Quand à elle, elle étudie toujours la médecine, choix que ses parents ont fait à sa place, elle n'a jamais aimé la médecine…Elle voulait être connue tout simplement et être aimée… Je soupirais, et me dirigea péniblement vers le parking qui paraissait bizarrement lugubre et morne sous la lumière fade des réverbères, ou est ce seulement moi qui voit de la tristesse partout. J'entrepris d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture avant de me souvenir que Phil avait toujours les clés. Ce petit détail pourtant futile, fit renaître la vague de colère et de dégout qui s'est calmée en moi. Dans un cri que douleur je frappais à plusieurs reprises la glace de la portière pour évacuer ma frustration mais en vain, plus je frappais plus les souvenirs refluaient. J'avais tellement honte de m'être bernée par lui pour l'avoir cru, aidé , suivi , aimé, idolâtré, défendu. J'étais tellement naïve. Mais après j'ai cru que tout était fini , j'ai appris à enfuir ma douleur au fond de moi et de me construire un masque impassible, de me plonger dans mon nouveau métier qui a contribué grandement à ma joie, je me suis fais une famille au sein de la wwe, qui fait que j'ai oublié ce qui était derrière moi, que je l'ai oublié lui. Mais ça me fait encore mal comme au premier jour. Je me laissait doucement glisser sur le sol froid et contemplait les étoiles qui brillaient avec intensité cette soirée. Si seulement j'avais su, je ne serais jamais venue. Lynda ne paraissait pas du tout enchantée de nous inviter, elle savait bien qu'il allait venir vers moi et qu'on allait détruire ses fiançailles. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils se sont fiancés ? Pourquoi se laisse t'elle berner ? Pourquoi est elle tellement idiote ? N'a-t-elle pas vu comme j'ai souffert de ma relation ? N'en a-t-elle pas tiré une quelconque leçon ?

J'entendis au loin les voix de Phil et de Lynda m'appelant. Celle de Phil était grandement inquiète, colère et déception se mêlaient dans celle de Lynda comme si elle était obligée de faire tout ça. Je posa mes yeux sur mes genoux en tremblant légèrement du vent frais qui soufflait dans le parking. Des pas s'approchaient au loin, une exclamation de surprise, et je me trouvais enlacée brusquement et avec force. Je commençais à me débattre et à crier en voulant lui échapper de nouveau.

- Jane c'est moi Phil. Calme toi c'est fini.

Chuchota Phil avec douceur, je renifla et nicha mon visage dans son cou en pleurant de plus belle, s'accrochant à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il me mit quelques tapes maladroites sur le dos pour m'aider à me calmer. Peu à peu la chemise de son smoking se décora d'un noir du mascara, et je commençais à somnoler exténuée par la soirée. Je sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, ouvrit la portière arrière et me déposa sur le coussin avec précaution. Mes paumes se fermèrent instinctivement sur le tissu de sa chemise, il m'ouvrit doucement les doigts pour se dégager et se mettre dans le côté conducteur. La voiture démarra bientôt dans un ronronnement sourd qui eut un effet soporifique sur moi, je fus bientôt bercée par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**_C'est court je sais, u.u bon j'ai pas d'excuse cette fois... Dommage T_T_**

**_Donc je ne peux que vous promettre qu'après le 5ème chapitre vous n'aurez droit qu'au longs chapitres 8D_**

**_*Mode Hitler On* Allez à vos claviers. Mon travail c'est le chapitre, votre travail c'est les reviews! è-é *Mode Hitler Off* S'il vous plait T_T._**


	5. Chapter 5: Départ

** Comme on a tous survécu le 21 Décembre 2012 xD Je poste un nouveau chapitre :D**

**Et je remercie au passage Ignis et HBK-Loveuse et aussi tout ceux qui lisent sans poster de reviews (Faites moi savoir votre présence T_T)**

**ENJ0Y!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Départ**

« La silhouette gracieuse avançait dans le chemin sombre et sinueux, sa cape noire virevoltant au gré de la douce brise nocturne, sans source de lumière, pourtant elle marchait fière le menton relevé en jetant frénétiquement un regard hautain et arrogant à la brume mystérieuse qui lui bouffait les pieds. - Je croyais que tu était du genre pudique !- cette phrase résonna dans tout l'espace sombre amplifiée et répétée par un écho incessant. Mais l'ombre avançait, avançait sans but précis de ses pas souples qui traversaient le sol brumeux peut être même inexistant. – dommage que tu n'as pas acceptée de faire une chirurgie tu aurais été parfaite ! – fit trembler de nouveau l'espace pourtant si calme, l'ombre vacilla légèrement mais continua tout de même son chemin en boitant mais armée par la force de l'espoir elle marcha longuement jusqu'à ce que - T'as vendu ton corps à ton boss hein ?- résonna de nouveau. Un gémissement silencieux traversa la barrière des lèvres de l'ombre, elle était maintenant haletante. Elle tituba lentement en avant cherchant l'issue sans jamais y parvenir, son torse se relevait douloureusement. – quand on étaient ensemble ce que je regrette bien entendu !- des trous béants s'ouvrirent au niveau de sa poitrine juste au dessus du cœur, et un liquide noirâtre et poisseux s'en déversa et se fondis avec la cape sombre de la silhouette, cependant elle s'était arrêtée ne pouvant plus esquisser un mouvement en avant, ses membres étant beaucoup trop endoloris. - Je trouve ça plus excitant ! - . L'ombre tomba à terre en tremblant violemment, du sang s'échappait de tout pore de sa peau, elle était bientôt baignée du liquide vital, n'en pouvant plus elle plissa les paupières et les ferma petit à petit. Il ne restait plus qu'un millimètre entre ses paupières quand elle vit un filament de lumière minime qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle cligna les yeux décontenancée, le filament se manifesta de nouveau comme un signal l'appelant à le rejoindre à le suivre, il allait la sauver, la guider dans les ténèbres cruellement monstrueuses. Elle se releva armée d'une nouvelle force et entreprit de courir à la suite de la lumière, lumière qu'elle approcha bientôt, elle avança sa main rougeâtre vers la source de lumière qui émanait d'une douce chaleur. Elle l'aveugla momentanément , au loin elle vit avec difficulté une silhouette tendre la main vers elle… »

J'ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous l'effet d'une lumière qui agressa mes rétines. Le soleil s'était levé flamboyant, majestueux, éclatant, recouvrant de ses doux rayons chaque parcelle de la chambre à coucher. Mon cœur rata un battement quand les souvenirs de la soirée refluèrent…Mais j'avais suffisamment pleuré la nuit. Quelques secondes et je réussi à reformer un visage impassible, je deviens très douée dans ce jeu. Je pris mon temps, et me délecta à la vue de mon ancienne chambre. Les murs blancs ( l'un d'entre eux d'une belle couleur violette), étaient recouverts de posters qui représentaient tous les catcheurs qui m'avaient marquée jusqu'à maintenant. Bret Hart et Lita y trônaient. Un peu plus loin, une copie de mon contrat avec une fédération indépendante que je gardait précieusement pour me rappeler de tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour arriver à ce stade là, la preuve de mon succès et de mes efforts . Je fit balader mes doigts sur le papier à présent jauni, et sourit à la vue de ma photo arborant fièrement le championnat féminin de la ROH, je remarqua avec amusement que j'avais l'air d'une petite adolescente à ce moment là et pourtant j'avais vingt ans. Ma mère avait déjà proposé de m'envoyer tout ce trésor à mon appartement , mais j'ai refusé. Ces souvenirs doivent rester là où ils méritent d'être, être catcheuse dans la wwe était tout un autre sujet, tout un autre monde pour qu'il soit mélangé avec mes succès passés. Alors j'ai choisi de les laisser dans ma chambre d'enfance preuve que tous mes rêves étaient bel et bien réalisés.

Le bruit de mon ventre qui criait famine me ramena à la réalité. J'entrepris alors de ranger les quelques vêtements que j'ai utilisé dans la valise, pris une douche rapide et tressa négligemment mes cheveux en une natte sur le côté. Je peina un peu à faire descendre ma valise qui aurait pu passer pour une malle jusqu'au vestibule. Et me dirigea vers la cuisine pour récompenser mon estomac qui avait vaillamment combattu. Comme chaque jour de mon enfance mes parents étaient là, ma mère sirotant son thé en méditant silencieusement, mon père lisant son journal ses lunettes en demi lune sur le nez. Je souris tendrement à cette vue. Mais cette fois il y avait Phil, qui tenant son téléphone d'une main buvait à grandes gorgées sa boisson préférée, le Pepsi.

- Phil , un Pepsi en guise de petit déjeuner c'est mauvais pour la forme tu sais ?

Dis-je désapprobatrice en prenant un air faussement sérieux. En guise de réponse, le jeune homme leva sa cannette vers moi, et la but cul sec avec un air de défi. Je levais les yeux au ciel amusée et salua mes parents avant de les rejoindre sur la table. Je me servis abondamment en jetant quelques coup d'œil au journal de mon père, avant de focaliser mon intérêt sur mon assiette pas du tout intéressée par les nouvelles politiques.

- Mais quand même, trois jours de vacances ce n'est pas du tout suffisant ! Protesta ma mère.

- Maman, je t'avais déjà expliquée. Répondit-je amusée par son attitude.

- Je sais, mais il n'empêche que tu nous manques beaucoup ! On ne te vois que dans les fêtes, et tes vacances sont beaucoup trop courtes. Grimaça t'elle.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur mon visage, je soupira pour redire le discours que je faisais chaque dernier jour de mes vacances.

- Maman depuis toute petite, tu savais bien que je ne voulais aucun autre travail que celui de catcheuse. J'ai travaillé, sacrifié et enduré. Et à la fin mes efforts étaient couronnés de succès, je suis dans la compagnie la plus prestigieuse de lutte professionnelle. C'est vrai que ça a été difficile d'y entrer mais c'est encore plus délicat de se faire une place dedans et de garder son métier. Et je suis en plein push maman, j'aurai une storyline assez satisfaisante qui pourrai me conduire au titre féminin. Donc je dois redoubler mes efforts en ce moment. C'est pour ça que je dois être un maximum présente là bas. J'ai eu trois jours de libres, c'est déjà trop quand on voit que je dois être au centre de l'action dans la division féminine.

Ma mère fit la moue, moue qu'elle faisait tout le temps quand j'ai raison et elle non. Elle hocha la tête compréhensive et son regard se perdit au spectacle des volutes de fumée qui sortaient de sa tasse de thé. Je jeta un regard furtif à Phil, il souriait, ce sourire que toute personne dans la wwe a en pensant que tout ce qu'il vivait était le fruit de son travail et ses efforts, ce sourire de fierté et de gratitude et peut être même de sécurité, même si aucun poste n'était vraiment en sécurité dans la compagnie de Stamford. Je remarqua qu'il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise, comme exclu de cette ambiance familiale mais je voulais tout faire pour prolonger ce moment tout en sachant que notre départ sera dans quelques minutes.

Phil se leva pour mettre les valises dans la voiture en pestant contre ma valise volumineuse. Et bientôt un silence s'installa dans la cuisine, mon père déposa son journal et se leva dans un soupir il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son épouse dont les yeux commençaient à briller. Nous nous dirigeâmes au vestibule, c'était l'heure des au revoir. Je souris tendrement à ma mère, cette dernière essaya de me rendre mon sourire mais sans succès, ses larmes commencèrent à se déferler à grands flots, je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer, elle nicha son visage dans mon coup pour humer mon odeur comme elle aimait faire depuis mon enfance. Après l'avoir embrassée , essuyé ses joues humides et calmé de nouveau sa deuxième crise de larmes, je pus enfin me consacrer à mon père qui déposa un baiser sur mon front et me souffla la phrase qui m'a toujours soutenue au début de ma carrière « Je suis fier de toi. Suis toujours ton cœur mais n'oublie jamais ta raison Jane ». J'acquiesça sellant cette promesse de nouveau. Mes parents remercièrent poliment Phil de sa visite. Je me dirigea avec lassitude vers la voiture du lutteur. « Et dire que je ne pourrai les revoir qu'après des mois » soupirais-je en les saluant de la main.

Phil pris le volant de sa voiture, démarra et s'élança en dehors de sa ville natale dans un bruit de moteur. Nous nous arrêtâmes à midi pour déjeuner dans un pub et reprîmes la route, moi au volant, Phil décidant que c'était injuste qu'il soit le seul à devoir conduire tout au long du voyage… sa propre voiture . Après quelques centaines de kilomètres ponctuées de bagarres incessantes sur les musiques à écouter. Les gratte-ciel de Boston commencèrent à montrer leurs bouts du nez. Le ciel était parsemé ça et là de nuages blancs cotonneux. Il faisait frais, le soleil brillait faiblement et paresseusement derrière les nuages, je souris c'était mon temps préféré.

Et c'est avec bonne humeur que je saisi les numéro du chairman sur mon appareil téléphonique. Une voix rauque me répondit

- Allo, Vince McMahon à l'appareil.

- Bonjour Mr McMahon c'est Jane.

- J'aurais bien aimé de te demander encore une fois de m'appeler Vince, mais je commence à désespérer. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Monsieur et vous ? répondis-je en riant.

- Bien bien , je suppose que tu as téléphoné pour l'adresse de l'hôtel, j'ai raison ?

- Tout à fait !

- Très bien donc voilà… Il me dicta l'adresse que j'écrivis sur un bout de papier. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances , parce que demain tu devra reprendre ton travail avec plus d'acharnement.

- Oui chef !

Un rire rauque me parvint avant que la ligne ne se coupe. Je remis le portable dans ma poche et dédalla en vitesse dans les larges ruelles de la ville des champions. Et armée de mon légendaire sens de l'orientation, j'arriva enfin devant l'hôtel après toute une heure de recherche, bizarrement Phil était toujours profondément endormi. Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil au luxueux bâtiment avant de tapoter l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Phil réveille toi on est arrivés !

- Mmmh !

Grogna t'il élégamment en se retournant vers la fenêtre, il y colla son visage et une bouffée de buée de dessina après chaque expiration, puis se condensa et les petites gouttelettes d'eau coulèrent lentement. Cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais j'ai du rester au moins trois minutes à observer le miracle scientifique se répéter encore et encore. Je sursauta et ferma la bouche en sortant de cette semi-transe puis secoua Phil de nouveau.

- Mais Phil arrête de jouer le gamin ! Je suis fatiguée et en plus j'aimerai bien voir mes amis, alors réveilles toi tout de suite !

- Mmmh Pfff ! Répéta t'il. Je soupira d'exaspération.

- Comme tu veux, fais de beaux rêves dans la voiture alors!

Dis-je en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

- Bon d'accord je me réveille.

Je souri, et me dirigea vers le coffre, pris ma valise et la traina péniblement vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Je m'arrêta soudain, quelque chose clochait, en fronçant les sourcils je leva les yeux au ciel puis retourna à la voiture où un Phil avait probablement retombé dans le sommeil. Et c'est dirigée soudainement par un sentiment de vengeance que j'entrepris d'ouvrir doucement la porte du côté conducteur et de m'y installer avec silence. J'inspira profondément et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mon visage, je me délectais à l'avance de la scène qui allait se jouer à l'instant, je donna alors un grand coup de point sur le clackson du volant, le bruit strident résonna. La voiture trembla quand Phil sursauta en poussant un grand cri de surprise.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça bordel ! Cria t'il le cou tout rouge comme ça lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il était énervé.

- Si…Seulement tu … tu t'es..vu !

Mes paroles était grandement découpées par le fou rire qui m'a pris à l'instant, et c'est sous l'œil menaçant d'un Phil dérangé de s'être humilié de la sorte que je me tenais les côtes, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que le jeune homme ne se joigne à moi après un « C'est totalement ridicule ! » soupiré. Nous restâmes ainsi, aucun ne nous deux n'avez le courage de sortir de la voiture pour faire face au froid glacial du mois de Mars. Phil jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre bracelet et me traina alors hors de la voiture, cette fois c'était moi qui ne voulais pas sortir. Ma valise était déposée à l'intérieur par un bagagiste, je le remercia d'un sourire poli. Soudain Phil me tira vers les escaliers menant au bar de l'hôtel.

- Mais qu'est ce que ? Demandais-je surprise.

Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta de prendre ma main et se rapprocher encore plus de l'espace où une chaude bouffée d'air et de sueur sortait. A l'instant où nous franchîmes la porte, un cri s'échappa de ma gorge et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

* * *

**Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué j'ai posté le Mercredi et non normalement le Week-end, c'est pour vous laisser plus le temps de lire le chapitre mais aussi parce que mon rythme d'écriture se trouve malheureusement retardé à cause des examens et les quelques chapitres que j'avais en réserve sont en épuisement. Donc ce sera un chapitre tout les 10 jours :)**

**Joyeuses fêtes!**

**PS: Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a senti mais le rêve dans ce chapitre était écrit dans l'ambiance des romans d'Harry Potter ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Routines

**_Bonne et joyeuse année 2013!(avec 19 jours de retard...) :D _**

**_*Silence... Et regards meurtriers* _**

**_Comment ça tu nous auras pas comme ça? TT^TT _**

**_Bon oui j'avoue que je suis impardonnable sur ce coup là. Mais j'ai mes raisons hein! Premièrement parce que j'avais des exams dans toutes les matières, donc il falait réviser. Deuxièmement je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration, j'ai même écrit ce chapitre deux fois de suite, et comme il est bien long comparé aux autres ça m'a prit du temps. Bon j'arrête mes bavardages inutiles (je suis douée pour les excuses hein?) _**

**_Pour ce chapitre là je dirais que je l'aime et le déteste en même temps, il y a des parties qui me paraissent un peu enfantines mais aussi d'autres que j'ai bien aimé écrire. _**

**_ENJ0Y!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Sweet Routines**

Les larmes coulèrent, larmes de joie, de gratitude. Une vingtaine de personnes qui comptaient parmi mes connaissances les plus proches dans la compagnie étaient là, chacun arborant un sourire joyeux. Ils étaient réunis autour d'une grande table débordante de victuailles, au centre trônait un gâteau au glaçage rose entouré de fraises « Joyeux anniversaire Jane » était écrit en crème rose aussi. On y comptait 26 bougies bleues. Je n'eus pas le temps de me délecter de ce paysage, ma vue fût soudainement obscurcie par une masse de cheveux blonds presque blancs. Je serra Maryse dans mes bras, elle s'éloigna un peu et me donna un baiser sur la joue. Une lueur de malice et de fierté luisait dans ses yeux noisette, il était clair qu'elle avait préparé le tout, il n'existait pas plus prévenant ni plus enclin pour les fêtes d'anniversaires que la belle Québécoise, je la remercia d'un sourire radieux , les coins des yeux toujours humides. Ce n'est pas que j'oubliais la date de mon propre anniversaire, non, je ne suis tout de même pas tellement sur mon nuage, je n'avais juste pas cru que mes amis allaient organiser une fête de cette ampleur et ce grand nombre d'invités.

Vint le tour d'Adam et Mike qui me serrèrent en même temps comme ils aimaient le faire, après m'avoir étouffée pour quelques longues secondes , Melina vint me sauver de leur prise pour me prendre dans ses bras musclés et enfin son petit ami John me donna une tape sur la tête. Je salua les autres d'un grand sourire. Les invités revinrent à leur occupations, c'est-à-dire discuter , grignoter des pâtisseries ou siroter des cocktails. Je me tourna vers Phil qui attendait patiemment ma réaction.

- Tu le savais n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Répondit-il joyeusement.

- Donc en fait dans la voiture, tu ne dormais pas vraiment. Constatais-je.

- Oh je voulais leur donner un peu plus de temps, mais il s'avère que Maryse est très pointilleuse ! Rit-il quand cette dernière se tourna vers lui à la mention de son prénom.

Après tout ce qui s'est passé, il n'avait pas changé, il était resté le même, il ne m'avait rien demandé, ni exigé des explications. Il était resté le Phil que je connais, toujours là pour ses amis. Je regarda la petite foule joyeuse, Maryse vêtue d'une courte robe rouge en soie discutait avec John et Mélie, un cocktail bleu et blanc à la main. Mike qui adorait utiliser son personnage du ring dans la vraie vie s'amusait comme un fou à énerver quelques divas à coup de « Really ? Really ? Really ! ». Et pourquoi étaient-ils réunis tous là ? C'était pour moi, pour mon anniversaire, parce que je comptais pour eux… Parce que j'étais leur amie. Après ce qui est arrivé à Chicago ce simple fait était pour moi comme le cadeau le plus suprême. Je me tourna vers Phil, et bercée par un élan d'affection et de gratitude, je déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il me regarda un moment avec curiosité après un « Oh ! » de surprise puis me sourit, et alla rejoindre Adam qui était assis sur une chaise du comptoir et discutait avec entrain avec le barman.

Dans toute les personnes présentes Mike était le plus proche à mon cœur, c'était la première personne que j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer dans la wwe. Je me rappelais bien mon premier jour, le jour où je devais signer mon contrat avec la compagnie en or, ma joie indescriptible était tout à coup détruite par le fait que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bureau de Vince McMahon, et comme je devais arriver pile à l'heure pour faire bonne impression , je commença à paniquer. Et soudain Mike surgit comme un ange tombé du ciel, il avait reconnu mon expression perdue et rigola de ma tête de nouvelle avant de me proposer son aide. C'était le début de notre amitié, un début basé sur la main qu'il m'avait tendue, et depuis il avait veillé de haut sur mon éducation de lutte, m'avait même appris plusieurs mouvements qu'il préférait c'est pour ça que je lui dédiait à lui et à Maryse, le DDT comme l'un de mes mouvements personnels. Si il était juste de dire que la télépathie existait, je dirais que j'ai ce genre de connexion avec Mike. Moi qui était du genre discrète, il lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert. Mike est la parfaite définition qu'on pourrait faire de mon frère de cœur.

- Hé ho Jane tu m'entends quand je te parle ?

S'exclama une voix à côté de moi. Quand on parle du loup. C'était Mike qui devait débiter tout un discours dont je n'ai pas écouté une miette d'après son air frustré. Un sourire d'excuse se dessina sur mon visage.

- Désolée Mike tu disais ?

- Et bien je disais que nous allons demain en discothèque histoire de se défouler un peu tu vois ? En plus je n'ai jamais allé visiter une boîte de Boston. M'annonça t'il les yeux plein d'étincelles éternel fêtard qu'il était.

- Tu n'es jamais allé visiter une boîte de nuit de Boston « cette année », nuance ! corrigeais-je amusée.

- Ouais bon ! Admit-il en faisant la moue adorable qui le caractérisait. Tu viens alors ? Demanda t'il avec un grand sourire.

- Non Mike… Les entrainements et la storyline.

Il bouda un moment avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un grand sourire et de me pousser vers la table voyant le moment propice pour souffler les bougies. Les quelques invités chantèrent en chœur 'Happy Birthday' tandis que Mike voyant que ses talents de chanteurs étaient bien plus élevés que ceux des autres décida de recommencer la chanson avec son propre air en allongeant bien les Happy et les day, je dus rapidement souffler mes 26 bougies pour arrêter le massacre et attaquer le découpage du gâteau. Après avoir mangé leurs parts du gâteau et dansé un peu, les quelques personnes présentes décidèrent de partir non sans me souhaiter de nouveau un joyeux anniversaire, je les remercia d'un sourire lumineux. Bientôt il ne restait que moi, Phil, Mike, Adam, Maryse , Mélina et John.

- Et maintenant le tour des cadeaux ! Annonça Maryse toute contente

- Des cadeaux ? Mais vous auriez pas du vraiment, la fête a été amplement suffisante vraiment !

Maryse me jeta un regard le sourcil gauche levé du genre « Ne dis pas des bêtises sinon… », son air m'était si menaçant que je me décida de me taire et d'ouvrir mes cadeaux avec un grand sourire rêveur. Ma récolte s'avéra être un nouveau roman de Melina et John, pour l'ajouter à ma liste de lecture pendant les longues heures de voyages dans le bus. Une chemise à carreau d'Adam, il me regarda avec un sourire malicieux, je regarda de nouveau la chemise avant de m'esclaffer, saisissant enfin que le vêtement était semblable au siens. Maryse ajouta une robe de soirée en satin noir à ma collection offerte de sa propre boutique. Mike s'avéra être plus créatif en m'offrant une chaînette en argent attachée à une unique étoile brillante en cristal, le petit bijou avait bizarrement des reflets d'un bleu azur profond , je le regarda abasourdie

- Parce que tu es mon étoile.

Expliqua t'il tout simplement. Je continua de le fixer encore un moment avant de l'enlacer, exprimant ma gratitude et saisissant par la même occasion le temps de ravaler mes larmes qui pendaient dangereusement au coin de mes yeux. C'est fou ce que je suis devenue sensible ces temps ci, mais peut être était ce parce que je me rend compte pour la première fois de la chance que j'ai d'avoir rencontré des personnes pareilles. Quand à Phil, il se contenta de sortir deux papiers de sa poche et de me les tendre. Je les saisi un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Lis et tu saura.

Conseilla t'il en souriant. Je pris l'un des deux papiers, c'était un ticket de concert. « Le plus grand spectacle des Black Veil Brides à New York le 20 Mars. Rendez vous avec votre groupe de Metal préféré au Stade de Time Square de 21h à minuit. Tickets limités ». Et juste en bas du ticket brillait faiblement un V.I.P en lettres dorées. Je ne su cette fois quelle expression adopter, toute la joie et la surprise accumulée ne m'aidèrent pas. Phil paru vexé un moment par mon silence, mais c'était plutôt le silence avant la tempête.

Mon cri de joie a sûrement dû s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, je n'ai jamais été ce genre de fan hystérique dans tout les domaines, mais ce groupe là a su être l'exception. Comment exprimer ce que « Black Veil Brides» représentait pour moi, ça ne se peut pas, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais compris mais c'était le groupe qui m'a marqué pour la vie, les mots comme le son des instruments font briller ma vie encore plus. Et c'est avec plaisir que je me permis de sautiller en tenant joyeusement mes tickets. Je pris Phil dans mes bras et le serra de toute mes forces en lui soufflant un merci à l'oreille, je le sentis sourire contre ma joue , et me chuchota un discret « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Je fis de même avec tous mes amis présents, ma famille.

- En fait c'est pas tout ! Annonça Maryse.

- Mais c'était mon idée Maryse !

Bouda Mike , celui ci reçu dans l'hilarité générale le mouvement de main dont Maryse étai si connue, cela eut l'effet de le faire taire. Une musique plutôt rythmée commença. Je mis ma main contre ma bouche de surprise, reconnaissant enfin la dernière partie de cet anniversaire parfait. La cerise sur le gâteau, c'était une des chansons de mon groupe préféré qui commençait. Maryse attira Mike dans la piste de danse bientôt suivi de Melina et John. Il ne restait qu'Adam qui s'assis n'aimant pas danser et Phil qui se levait déjà pour me tirer vers la piste de danse. Je l'accompagna joyeusement bougeant déjà au rythme de la musique.

**I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today**

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a Rebel Love Song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song

L'expression bouger dans tout les sens serait parfaitement juste à ce moment là, la terre paraissait tourner autour de moi et pourtant je n'avais pas bu. Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mike et Maryse, danseurs exceptionnels qu'ils étaient tout les deux, bougeaient harmonieusement. Mike fit tourner Maryse sur elle-même et tout les deux se préparèrent à faire la danse robotique.

**My outlaw eyes have seen their lies**  
**I choke on all they had to say**  
**When worlds collide what's left inside**  
**I hold on tight and hear you pray**

**Never gonna' change my mind**  
**We can leave it all behind**  
**Nothin's gonna' stop us**  
**No not this time**

**So take your hand in mine**  
**It's ours tonight**  
**This is a Rebel Love Song**

**Hearts will sacrifice**  
**It's do or die**  
**This is a Rebel Love Song**

Même Melina et John, qui mêlant habilités de voltige et danse brillaient sous la lumières des spots. Tandis que piètre cavalière de danse que j'étais, je marcha accidentellement sur le pied de Phil qui grimaça avant d'éclater de rire de la tête d'enterrement que je faisais.

**Wild and running for one reason**  
**They can't stop us from our freedom**

**Never gonna' change my mind**  
**We can leave it all behind**  
**Nothin's gonna' stop us**  
**No not this time**

**So take your hand in mine**  
**It's ours tonight**  
**This is a Rebel Love Song**

**Hearts will sacrifice**  
**It's do or die**  
**This is a Rebel Love Song**

**So take your hand in mine**  
**It's ours tonight**  
**This is a Rebel Love Song**

**Hearts will sacrifice**  
**It's do or die**  
**This is a Rebel Love Song**

La musique se termina par un long solo de guitare électrique, et les danseurs essoufflés d'assirent sauf Melina et John qui préféraient encore continuer à danser sous le rythme d'un doux slow. Les conversations repartirent un moment entre Phil et Mike qui parlaient Basket Ball , qui se transforma bientôt en bataille pour déterminer la meilleure équipe, chacun supportant celle de sa ville natale. Maryse les regardait silencieusement en sirotant un peu de vodka.

- En fait Maryse c'est quoi le numéro de notre chambre ? Je suis fatiguée. Demandais-je. Maryse me regarda un moment en serrant sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'un problème.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il n'y a pas assez de chambres ? Vince a oublié de me réserver la mienne ? Dis-je en me préparant au pire.

En mordillant toujours sa lèvre, la québécoise posa lentement son verre sur la table pour se préparer à m'expliquer. La conversation des deux jeunes hommes avait aussi cessé pour écouter la belle blonde.

- Euh en fait, si mais… Le problème c'est que.. Non tu as une chambre mais…Heu. C'est notre chambre en fait mais… Balbutia t'elle les joues roses.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Maryse. Soupirai-je

- Oui d'accord, bon … Comme je n'ai pas pu abandonner Flake à la maison quand on était à Montréal la semaine dernière, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas bien grave si je l'amenais avec moi cette fois. Tu sais comme il peut être sage. Mais du coup j'ai oublié son lit, et je ne peux pas le laisser dormir sur terre il va attraper froid. Et par chance on a cette fois des chambres double, parce que les chambres sont beaucoup plus chères que d'habitude, alors j'ai donné le deuxième lit à Flake…

- Tu veux dire mon lit ?! Demandais-je scandalisée. Tu veux que je dorme dans la rue Maryse ?

- Non… En fait Phil a aussi une chambre double alors le problème est réglé ! Annonça t'elle avec un sourire timide.

Je l'observa un moment interdite. En ressentant déjà une once de jalousie contre la petite créature velue nommée Flake. Le chien que Maryse aime plus que tout au monde. Bien sûr qu'il aura mon lit, je l'aime aussi beaucoup pour le laisser dormir par terre. Je pris ma tête dans mes bras.

- Maryse les superstars importantes ont une chambre individuelle tu te souviens ?

- Mais cette fois l'hôtel était beaucoup trop plein pour le permettre en fait. Continua t'elle. J'hocha la tête pas du tout d'accord.

- Tu sais bien que Vince ne tolère pas les chambres mixtes, je veux pas créer des problèmes, surtout que moi et Phil ne sommes pas un couple. Dis-je catégorique.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas pour bien longtemps tu sais… Répondis la blonde les yeux levés au ciel.

- Je ne peux pas, j'aime pas quand les rumeurs tournent autour de moi et tu sais comme les gens à la wwe sont doués pour ça ! Dis-je en roulant les yeux exaspérée.

- Mais arrête de te chercher des excuses Jane, s'il te plait ! Implora mon amie.

- Mais tout ça n'est pas de ma faute, je ne demande que mon lit ! M'exclamais-je indignée.

- Elle a raison Jane, on dirait que c'est le fait de dormir dans ma chambre qui te dérange tant.

Dis Phil en s'ajoutant à la conversation, sa phrase qui n'avait au début aucun sens pour moi, se dessina clairement dans ma tête tout en rendant la couleur de mes joues de plus en plus rose, je remercia intérieurement les faibles lumières du bar de l'hôtel. Bien sûr que c'est ce qui me dérangeait, malgré mon caractère qui s'avère être bien trempé, je reste à mon plus grand malheur timide de nature. Alors le fait de dormir dans une chambre avec un homme ne me parut pas très orthodoxe, surtout que je ne pouvais arrêter le flots d'images pas très saines qui obscurcissaient mon cerveau en ce moment.

- Pardon ? Mais ce n'est absolument pas ça. Objectais-je la voix étrangement aigue. Je devrai apprendre à développer mes talents de menteuse.

- Alors où est le problème ? Insista t'il.

- Je… C'est que… Je ne veux pas c'est tout. Point.

Lâchais-je d'une traite avant de me rendre compte de la bêtise que je viens de dire, Phil le prit mal, et se leva en raclant sa chaise après un « Très bien. ». Il se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie. Je ne fis pas attention aux paroles de Maryse et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre le jeune homme qui était déjà sortit du bar. Je joua des coudes tout en m'excusant rapidement aux inconnus que je poussais. Dès que l'espace fut un peu libéré je courra vers la porte que j'ouvris violemment en appelant Phil. Cependant il fit la sourde oreille et continua son chemin vers la porte de l'hôtel au augmentant le rythme de ses pas, je le suivis au pas de course en me giflant mentalement à chaque pas. Dès que je sortis de l'hôtel le froid me frappa à plein fouet, je resserra encore plus ma veste contre moi en cherchant une chaleur que ne pouvait produire ce mince vêtement. La brume nocturne obscurcissait une grande partie de la rue qui s'est légèrement vidée de voitures, j'aperçus avec difficulté la silhouette de Phil qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, je l'appela encore, mais ma voix devint aigue et seul un cri sortit de ma bouche. Je m'arrêta au milieu de la route pour prendre le temps de me frapper le front tellement je me méprisais intérieurement , je venais de détruire mon propre anniversaire à cause de mes caprices d'enfant immature. J'appela Phil une dernière fois mais il avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision la brume étant beaucoup trop dense. Je soupira en baissant les yeux, je n'avais qu'a m'excuser plus tard…

J'étais comme dans une transe, et le bruit de clackson suivi d'un violent crissement de pneus me parurent bien loin. Je tourna lentement la tête vers droite, les phares d'une voiture sombre me brulaient les rétines me réveillant soudainement, le conducteur sortait déjà de la voiture en fermant la porte d'un mouvement colérique, il me demanda si j'allais bien, j'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son de sortit, il me répéta la même question, toujours pas de réponse. J'aurais bien voulu répondre à l'affirmative mais mes cordes vocales étaient comme glacées et je ne pouvais bouger mes yeux des phares de la voiture. Le conducteur bougea sa main d'un geste insistant devant mes yeux, ce mouvement m'aida à reprendre conscience. Je cligna les yeux avant de jeter un regard vague à mes pieds qui s'éloignaient d'un millimètre près du devant du véhicule, j'aurais presque juré sentir une pression au moment du « presque » accident. Immédiatement mes jambes flanchèrent, par reflexe le conducteur m'aida à me relever en me saisissant le bras.

J'entendis au loin mon nom crié, mais je ne pus reconnaître cette voix. Le conducteur m'aida à m'assoir sur un banc qui bordait la rue pour reprendre mes esprits.

- JANE ! Jane qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Je leva difficilement les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, c'était Phil. Son visage était blanc comme un linge, je me toucha alors le front en guette de sang, croyant que j'avais vraiment eu un sérieux accident. Le conducteur revint et me tendis une bouteille d'eau que je saisi ne sachant que faire avec. Il parla avec Phil un moment, ce dernier le remercia et s'excusa de ma part pour me trouver en plein milieu de route. Il démarra sa voiture et s'en alla cette fois beaucoup plus doucement ne voulant répéter la même erreur par ce temps brumeux. Le jeune homme saisit mon visage dans ses mains qui était contradictoirement chaudes, je ferma les yeux un instants pour mieux me concentrer sur ses paroles.

- Jane…Jane ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ? Il faudrait que j'appelle une ambulance !

- Non. Dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible en saisissant brusquement sa main du peu de force qui me restait. Non , je vais bien…

- Tu en est sûre ? Me demanda t'il inquiet.

- Oui, bien sûr. Soupirai-je. Je suis juste sous le choc, je crois.

Phil assez convaincu, s'assis sur le banc, dont les barreaux en fer communiquaient sans pitié le froid de la nuit. Je frissonna un moment à cause de la brise qui venait de souffler, avant de me réchauffer comme je le pouvais dans le sweatshirt que posa Phil sur mes épaules. De la buée accompagnaient nos deux respirations saccadées.

- Tu vas prendre froid en T-shirt Phil. Remarquais-je.

- Tu crois que ça m'importe ? Demanda t'il avec un peu de mépris.

- Tu pourra pas lutter après si tu tombe malade, et le show ne sera pas complet sans le champion. Vince sera dans une rage folle, il…

Je regarda un moment l'index de Phil posé sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, et il se prit la tête dans les mains d'un geste las.

- C'est à cause de moi… Soupira t'il.

- Non c'est plutôt à cause de moi, c'est moi qui a pris ton sweat. Corrigeais-je d'un air sérieux.

- Je parlais pas de ça, au diable le sweat. C'était à cause de moi que tu allais te faire défoncer par cette voiture ! Dit-il rageusement à travers ses doigts.

- Ah ça…

Son air dépité me fit de la peine, même avoir frôlé de si peu l'accident me parut un souvenir lointain. Et je me rappela soudainement la raison qui m'avait poussé à le suivre, à ne pas faire attention à ce qui m'entourait, à risquer de me faire heurter par un véhicule.

- Non c'est moi, tout ça est à cause de mes caprices de gamines, ça n'a jamais été à cause de toi Phil. Expliquais-je en baissant les yeux honteuse.

- Peu importe, si je n'étais pas sortit de l'hôtel tu n'aurais pas risqué ta vie. Dit-il ne voulant peut être pas saisir ce que je venais de dire.

Je le regarda un moment surprise, les sourcils levés.

- Risquer ma vie ? C'est un peu grand comme mot non ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu es encore sous le choc, tu peux pas comprendre… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si la voiture n'avait pas freiné à temps.

- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, alors arrête de t'en vouloir, je vais parfaitement bien tu sais ?

Il me regarda un moment sans rien dire, j'essaya de former un sourire sur mon visage pour me confirmer, sourire qui s'affaissa immédiatement, j'étais exténuée. Les bras de Phil s'enfermèrent soudainement sur moi avec tant de force que j'en eus le souffle coupé. J'essaya de lui rendre son étreinte, mais mes bras étaient bloqués contre son torse musclé, je fini alors par nicher mon visage dans son cou et me délecter de la chaleur bienfaisante que dégageait son corps.

- Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent, surtout pas Mike. S'il te plait.

Il ne me répondit pas mais je savais que d'un point il n'était pas d'accord parce que le leur cacher ne ferait que provoquer des problèmes après, et d'un autre il valait mieux ne pas les inquiéter.

- S'il te plait Phil…

Il me regarda un instant dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer. Après que j'eus repris mes esprits et réussis à me créer un visage normal nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de l'hôtel le visage meurtri par le froid glacial de la nuit. La chaleur douillette qui régnait dans l'accueil me rappela soudainement la raison de ma sortie.

- Phil je suis désolée…

Il me regarda avec un brin d'étonnement.

- Pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Expliquais-je. Il hocha la tête pour dire que c'était du passé maintenant. Non vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Je regrette.

- C'est bon oublie. Me coupa t'il. On finira par te trouver une chambre libre.

- Non . En fait ça ne me pose pas de problèmes d'occuper la même chambre.

- Ah bon ? Demanda t'il en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui. Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Très bien. Parce que franchement qui ne rêverait pas de dormir avec un dieu comme moi !

Dis-t-il en gonflant le torse d'un air fier, même si son visage qui restait un peu plus pale que d'habitude lui enlevait cet effet. Je lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avec un « idiot ! » en riant aux éclats.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jane se leva en sursaut non sans avoir poussé un cri de panique, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, son regard était vide, et de légères cernes mauves s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux fatigués. Elle se leva, Phil était profondément endormi dans son lit, ses trais étaient apaisés, son buste s'élevaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration, elle resta un moment à le contempler puis se résigna à prendre sa douche pour enlever toute trace de fatigue. C'était encore le même rêve qui l'avait prit la veille, elle se passa la main sur le visage avec lassitude. Après que l'eau chaude ait relaxé tout ses muscles , elle essaya de cacher ses vilaines cernes avec un peu de maquillage, et regarda l'heure, 5:17 ,il était encore tôt, la cafétéria devrait être encore vide et elle pourrait y somnoler un peu. Jane descendit au salon de l'hôtel, commanda le plus grand bol de lait au chocolat qu'elle trouva puis s'assis sur une table voisine et commença à le siroter ses yeux presque clos.

- Ah bah tient ça alors ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

Jane leva ses yeux vers l'arrivant, c'était Stephen, un grand sourire chaleureux sur le visage , la bouche ouverte avec un air dramatique, les cheveux flamboyant qui donnaient l'envie de sourire tellement la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient était bienfaisante. Jane lui sourit et l'invita à s'assoir à côté d'elle en tapant la chaise de sa paume.

- Je n'ai jamais cru qu'un jour tu te réveillera avant moi jamais ! Tout le monde sais très bien que tu es la marmotte de la compagnie. Répliqua Stephen en riant.

- Merci pour le compliment Steph ça me touche beaucoup. Répondit t'elle ironiquement.

- Non sérieux qu'est ce qui t'arrive, les ronflements de Phil t'ont fait fuir ? Parce que figure toi j'en ai fait l'expérience… Ajouta t'il en fermant les yeux ne voulant repenser à ce souvenir cauchemardesque. Jane se caressa le visage avec fatigue, puis après avoir aperçu la légère inquiétude du lutteur se résigna à répondre.

- Non en fait j'ai fait un cauchemar donc je n'ai pas très bien dormis.

- Ca passera, ça passera ! La calma t'il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Jane adorait Stephen, c'était cet homme débordant d'énergie et de sympathie, toujours souriant, regardant la vie du bon côté, un vrai roi de sa vie.

Stephen alla commander un petit déjeuner pour eux, tandis que Jane méditait silencieusement. Quelques catcheurs et divas commencèrent à peupler la cafétéria, la plupart étaient surpris de la voir ici, apparemment sa réputation de marmotte était bien solide, Kevin lui adressa un clin d'œil amical puis s'en va vers sa table avec sa petite amie Layla. Jane posa sa joue sur la table en appréciant la froideur qu'elle dégageait, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et puis…BOUM ! La jeune femme se leva en sursaut, c'était Stephen il avait déposé un plateau géant sur la table, une carafe de jus d'orange, une autre de café, trois omelettes, un cake, tout un plat de pancakes et un autre de petits pains au chocolat. Les yeux de Jane s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas manger tout ça Steph ! S'exclama t'elle.

- Non… ! Répondit il en souriant.

- Alors qui va la manger cette montagne de nourriture, t'as vidé tout le stock de l'hôtel ou quoi ?

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bien étira les lèvres de l'irlandais. Il hocha la tête.

- Pas exactement, j'ai laissé encore un peu au cas où ce « petit » déjeuner ne te suffirai pas. Annonça t'il joyeusement en dessinant bien les guillemets des doigts.

Elle fronça au début les sourcils, pas du tout sûre d'avoir saisi. Avant de sourire et de s'y mettre au jeu.

- Tu es sérieux là Steph ? Si j'arrive à avaler ça, même tout un ring ne pourra pas me porter. Tu imagines ? Vince va me tuer ! Ironisa la lutteuse avec un regard dramatique.

- Vois les choses du bon côté, tu pourra gagner tes matchs sans aucun problème! Eclata Stephen de rire. Non en fait ce n'est pas pour toi c'est pour moi, Stuart et Paul. Je sais bien que tu ne pourra rien avaler avec une mine grisâtre comme la tienne. Parce que tu finira dans 80% des cas par gerber… Expliqua t'il en grimaçant.

Elle hocha la tête approbative amusée et reposa sa joue sur le coin vacant de la table en refermant de nouveau ses paupières. D'après le bruit de mastication le grand roux s'était déjà attaqué à son petit déjeuner. Les bruits commencèrent petit à petit à s'éteindre tandis que le sommeil gagnait lentement la lutteuse. Malheureusement cela fût immédiatement arrêté par Phil qui de sa propre manière saluait l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

- Salut tête enflammée ! S'écria moqueusement Phil en prenant le soin de s'approcher le plus possible de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Jane balança son bras dans le vide, elle entendit un petit gémissement signe qu'elle avait atteint le jeune homme. L'américaine n'entendit pas la réponse de Stephen, elle essayait vainement de se rendormir, mais avec les deux lutteurs sur la table c'était bien un rêve irréalisable. Elle se contenta alors de fermer les yeux tout en suivant leur conversation qui avait viré sur le sujet favori de Phil… Les zombies. Quand la salle devint beaucoup trop bruyante, Jane leva péniblement la tête et s'obligea à avaler un croissant qu'elle n'arriva jamais à terminer, et pourtant elle devait reprendre des forces puisque de longues heures d'entrainement l'attendaient. Stuart et Paul finirent par arriver, ils échangèrent le bonjour respectivement puis chacun d'eux s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner. Presque écœurée par l'odeur de la nourriture et le bruit de mastication elle sortit de la cafétéria et attendit Stephen et Phil pour aller ensemble à la gym.

Ils profitèrent de la distance qui séparait l'hôtel et la gym pour faire un peu de footing. Et arrivés devant le bâtiment ils se séparèrent , Stephen allant directement vers la salle d'entrainement, Jane et Phil prenant le chemin du bureau d'un des scénaristes qui accompagnait le roster de Raw. Les deux lutteurs s'arrêtèrent devant une porte d'un blanc crème où une petit plaque au milieu indiquait « Jamie Crown. Bookeur ». Jane toqua à la porte puis entra avec Phil, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les attendait tout sourire devant un bureau en bois massif, il les invita à s'asseoir puis donna à chacun une mince liasse de papier, que les deux lutteurs s'empressèrent à ouvrir, leurs yeux parcoururent rapidement les papiers.

- Je vais gagner mon match ! Déclara Jane souriante.

- Pas moi, il faut que je perde contre Stephen. Annonça Phil avec une moue triste.

- N'oublie pas que tu es heel, Philip ! Dis Jamie amicalement.

- Oui je sais. Vous n'avez pas prévu de me changer cette storyline sur le respect ? Pas que d'être heel me dérange au contraire je préfère ça, mais de devoir à chaque fois demander un respect inexistant des fans ça fini par devenir gonflant vous croyez pas ? Demanda Phil.

- On a remarqué aussi, il y aura du changement mais pour l'instant : Secret professionnel Philip ! Répondit Jamie avec un clin d'œil. Dès qu'on se mettra d'accord sur quelque chose tu sera le premier prévenu. Bon maintenant au boulot les enfants.

- On est pas des enfants Jamie ! Se moqua Jane.

- Quand tu aura tes 50 ans tu viendra me dire ça ok ?

Jane lui tira puérilement la langue puis sortit en compagnie de Phil et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entrainement . Jane ouvrit une nouvelle fois son scénario, elle avait un match tag team avec Gail Kim contre les Laycool. Gagner lui donnera la chance de participer un match qui la définira comme n°1 contender pour le titre que détenait Layla, elle sourit à cette pensée, ça serait tellement bien qu'elle redevienne de nouveau championne des divas, aucun sentiment n'est jamais comparable à ce qu'on ressent après avoir gagné le titre sous les cris d'une foule surexcitée. Et comme à chaque fois elle se permit d'admirer la synchronisation dans laquelle superstars et divas s'entrainaient, la plupart des écouteurs aux oreilles. Elle jura intérieurement d'avoir oublié les siens et s'attaqua au tapis en parlant joyeusement de tout et de rien avec Nattie.

Après trois heures d'entrainements elle se dirigea essoufflée une serviette autour du coup vers la cafétéria, Nattie fini rapidement par la rejoindre pour déjeuner ensemble. Elle prirent toute les deux une salade qu'elles dégustèrent en discutant.

- Il parait que tu es la prochaine championne ! Félicitation ! Dis Nattie avec un sourire sincère.

- Merci ça me fait tellement plaisir aussi. Répondit elle. Rien que pour ça, j'offrirai à Gismo un nouveau maillot de bain ! Ajouta t'elle avec un regard amusé.

Dès la mention du chat de la canadienne , des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux et elle prit rapidement son téléphone portable pour lui montrer les derniers habits de marques qu'elle venait d'acheter à son chat. Jane écouta avec un semblant d'intérêt les aventures incessantes de Gismo, un chat plutôt ronchonnant mais tellement adorable, avant de s'esclaffer devant les prix astronomiques de ses nouvelles tenues.

- Celui là est de Chanel, ça m'a couté une belle somme d'argent que j'ai du abandonner mes nouvelles bottes, mais comme c'était pour Gismo ça en valait la peine. M'expliqua la canadienne en montrant une photo d'elle serrant son chat, qui vraisemblablement n'était pas d'humeur ce jour là même avec un sac de marque sur la patte.

- Et ce haut là était pour un de mes photoshoots mais le photographe n'a pas accepté d'introduire Gismo même si son top noir s'accordait parfaitement à mes robes. Soupira t'elle en faisant la moue. Ah oui j'ai oublié de te montrer celle là, c'était le jour où je l'ai trouver avec ma paire de talons Louboutin, j'en ai pleuré tellement j'étais fière du bon goût de mon Gismo !

C'était le risque à prendre quand on parlait de l'animal de compagnie de Nattie, des heures et des heures de Gismo. Il était de notoriété générale que n'importe quelle superstar ou diva dans la wwe a sûrement dû d'une manière ou d'une autre vu au moins une dizaine de photos du chat de Natalya Neidhart et cela incluait même les membres du staff. Donc on pouvait sans risque d'erreur appeler Gismo une vraie star au sein de la compagnie.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Jane donna un coup de coude sur le visage de Michelle, cette dernière l'esquiva mais n'eut pas assez d'espace pour exécuter son big boot sur son adversaire, Michelle soupira et prit appui sur les cordes du ring. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'elles s'entrainaient sur leur match de Lundi en bloquant toujours sur cette partie.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux annuler la partie du big boot. Proposa Jacob qui avait gentiment accepté d'être leur arbitre.

Layla hocha la tête approbative, Jane, Michelle et Gail en firent de même. Ils recommencèrent le match de nouveau en remplaçant le big boot par un autre mouvement. Les matchs des divas étaient toujours comme ça, généralement facile à faire puisque courts, mais aussi frustrants, puisque le temps ne permet pas de réaliser un match qui pourrait attirer l'attention mais aussi parce que les mouvements de lutte qu'exécutaient les divas étaient cruellement limités à cause de la PG Era. Nombreuses sont les lutteuses qui soupiraient amèrement dès qu'on mentionnait le succès qu'avait connu des femmes comme Lita, Trish ou Molly Holly à l'attitude Era jusqu'à être considérée comme des légendes vivantes.

- Attendez ! Dis Layla après la fin des entrainements. Il y a 15 cabines de douches dans les lockers des Divas et deux d'entre eux ne donnent que de l'eau froide… Le locker room serait sûrement plein à craquer maintenant. Ajouta t'elle après un moment de réflexion.

Elle ne put même pas terminer sa phrase que les trois autre jeunes femmes s'élançaient déjà vers les douches des divas, Layla se frappa le front avec la main. Puis entra en grommelant contre sa stupidité dans l'une des deux cabines restantes, une eau froide la glaça sur place. Jane dans la douche voisine se délectait de la douce chaleur de l'eau.

- Désolée Lay, mais à la guerre tout les coups sont permis. Dis Jane en riant.

- Morte ! je suis morte de rire Jane. Grommela t'elle mécontente.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les lumières brillaient de toute part, le publique criait joyeux, la musique de Jane résonnait, elle entra en souriant, toucha les mains de quelques fans puis entra dans le ring où se trouvait Michelle la haine luisant au visage, et Layla arrogante levait fièrement son women's championship. Jane étant un personnage vif et joueur tira la langue puérilement à Michelle qui outrée essaya d'attaquer la lutteuse mais fut aussitôt stoppée par l'arbitre. Gail la suivit en sautillant. La cloche sonna signalant le début du match.

C'était Jane qui allait jouer au début contre Michelle, cette dernière la fit tomber à terre en la rouant de coups sur la tête, Jane la poussa avec les mains puis se releva difficilement, lui asséna deux coups de pied, Michelle tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur. Jane se projeta sur les cordes , dépassa son adversaire puis revint vers elle pour lui exécuter son coup de coude sur la tête, Jane se dirigea vers Gail lui tapa la main puis tint le pied de Michelle pour elle , cette dernière le frappa avec force afin de créer un point faible chez la lutteuse. Jane sortit du ring, Gail au maximum de son énergie essaya d'exécuter un tombé sur son adversaire mais celle ci s'en dégagea au compte de deux. Michelle suffoquait, Gail saisi l'occasion pour saluer le public qui le lui renvoya en scandant son nom. Layla encourageait Michelle en l'interpellant tandis que Gail grimpait les cordes pour préparer son saut spectaculaire, elle s'élança dans les airs vers Michelle mais soudainement celle-ci roula légèrement, Gail tomba avec un cri d'horreur sur le ring, elle se tint le ventre le visage crispé par la douleur. Michelle commença à se réveiller de son agonie, elle se traina avec lenteur vers Layla, celle-ci sautait d'excitation. Jane scanda le public pour encourager Gail, puis tendis la main aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, tout le stade criait « Gail Kim » celle-ci commençait à bouger vers Jane. Les tags se firent en même temps, Jane se dirigea vers Layla avec un coup de poing que Layla esquiva. Elle lui tordit la main, Jane exécuta une roulade pour s'en dégager, mais Layla avait prévu cette réaction elle lui asséna un puissant coups de pied dans les reins, Jane tomba à terre assommée . Layla s'allongea sur la lutteuse, l'arbitre commença à compter au deuxième coup et demi Jane releva ses épaules péniblement puis retomba fatiguée, Layla commença à crier à l'arbitre que c'était trois tandis que celui-ci essayait de la raisonner. Michelle saisit l'occasion pour donner à Jane un autre coup de pied sur les reins, Layla satisfaite réessaya un tombé sur la catcheuse blessée, mais celle-ci s'en dégagea. Layla commença à s'énerver, elle s'assit sur le dos de Jane puis lui tordit de nouveau la main, Jane criait de douleur, l'arbitre lui demanda si elle allait abandonner mais celle-ci répondit à la négative, Layla contente de son coup riait méchamment. Le public scandait en compagnie de Gail le nom de scène de Jane, celle-ci commençait à se trainer vers les cordes, Layla renforça sa prise, Jane criait encore plus mais continua à se glisser vers les cordes rouges de Raw. Elle réussit à toucher l'une d'elle , le public cria heureux, Layla se releva mécontente, mais revint à l'attaque avec des coups de pied, Jane les encaissait en gémissant, Layla se tourna vers Gail moqueuse mais c'était l'erreur à ne pas faire. Soudainement Jane la fit tomber sur son ventre en saisissant son pied, et exécuta son mouvement de soumission en pliant la jambe de Layla vers son dos , celle-ci criait sous l'effet de la technique, n'en pouvant plus elle tapa de la main signant sa soumission. La musique d'entrée de Jane couvrit le stade celle-ci se releva victorieuse en souriant, Gail entra dans le ring, toute les deux saluèrent le publique en levant haut les mains. Michelle aida son amie avec un regard meurtrier envers les deux lutteuses.

Jane et Gail victorieuses sortirent de la salle du show en tapant dans les mains de quelques fans, et enfin à l'abri des yeux des fans et des lumières, Jane aida Layla à marcher.

- C'était un bon match. Constata Michelle.

- Oui c'était bien fait ! Ajouta Gail.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie Lay ? Demanda Jane inquiète de l'état de son amie.

- Non c'est bon, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, ton mouvement de soumission est vraiment douloureux. Dis Layla en riant doucement.

Les lutteuses allèrent vers les vestiaires des divas, Jane pris sa serviette pour aller se laver quand elle entendit soudain son téléphone sonner, elle posa le tout puis le prit et répondit. Un long reniflement suivi d'un gémissement lui répondit en premier.

- Allo ? Répondit la lutteuse essoufflée.

- Allo Jane c'est moi Lynda. Souffla la jeune femme avant d'éclater en sanglots.

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de reviewer :D (Non en fait vous êtes obligés e.e! Je rigole héhé :p) **_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre suivant, qui est d'ores et déjà écrit :D Mais ça ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps, dans presque 10 jours je crois.**_

_**Bonne journée ! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Posters & Chocolat chaud

_**Boujour ou bonsoir :p **_

_**Alors voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre de Between Dreams and Reality. Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers encore une fois je vous adore! Et pour mes autres lecteurs invisibles, faîtes moi savoir votre présence , un petit, tout petit review me fera super plaisir! :D**_

_**Petite remarque en ce qui concerne la storyline: Je ne tiens absolument pas compte des événements passés ou présents, ainsi que les superstars et divas concernés. Je crée la storyline qui convient le mieux à mon histoire.**_

_**Cela dit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **_

_**ENJ0Y! :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Posters & Chocolat chaud**

Je leva ma montre bracelet au niveau de mes yeux, elle indiquait 13h50 , encore dix minutes, je soupirais et mis mes écouteurs pour couvrir le vacarme de l'aéroport. Une musique de rock retentit avec un jeu de guitare merveilleux qui me relaxa immédiatement , au bout d'un moment je commença à chantonner en tapant du pied , suivant le rythme de la musique. L'écran indiqua que l'avion Chicago-New York avait atterrit. J'éteignis mon mp4 et me dirigea vers l'entrée des passagers en jouant des coudes dans la gigantesque masse humaine New yorkaise. Je fis circuler mes yeux distraitement vers les personnes qui accédaient à l'aéroport, une jeune femme au cheveux noirs ternes et coupés court, tournait la tête frénétiquement comme perdue. Je me dirigeai vers elle d'un regard décidé en la saluant de la main pour qu'elle m'aperçoive. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire d'excuse ouvrit les mains pour m'enlacer, mais je me défila froidement, pris l'une de ses valises et lui adressa un mouvement de tête sec en guise de salut.

- Jane ?

- Bonjour Lynda.

Fût tout ce que nous nous dîmes. Je ne lui pas encore pardonné, ni oublié la soirée de ses fiançailles. Mais comme personne dans le cercle de mes amis n'était au courant de l'incident je n'avais pas de raison de me le remémorer, et Phil avait fait l'effort considérable de ne pas en parler ni me demander d'explication même si je doute bien que cela le ronge intérieurement… Lynda baissa la tête coupable et je me permis un rapide coup d'œil vers son visage. Il était las, ses yeux étaient ornés de grosses cernes violâtres en demi lune, les yeux rougis et encore bouffis –peut être a-t-elle pleuré dans l'avion- ses cheveux d'habitude longs et brillants étaient maintenant ternes, elle les as coupé jusqu'aux épaules. C'était un changement plutôt déconcertant et alarmant en seulement quatre jours , peut être qu'elle a bien souffert comme elle l'a prétendu. Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, moi allant à grands pas, Lynda essayant tant bien que mal de régler ses pas aux miens. Je remarqua alors à mon plus grand damne qu'il pleuvait et pas que de la simple pluie, on dirait des paumes de douche qui déferlaient sur nous de l'eau glacée. Je poussa un long juron qui me valu quelques regards désapprobateurs des personnes à côté de moi , je lâcha un autre juron en guise de provocation, et sortit Lynda derrière moi qui s'excusa de mon comportement à une vielle femme qui me regardait avec une expression scandalisée. Je me dirigea directement vers ma voiture qui attendait sagement sous les averses. Je jeta la valise de Lynda sur la chaise du devant et ferma la porte violemment pour l'obliger à s'assoir en arrière.

- Mais enfin Jane ! C'est ridicule !

Cette soudaine audace qu'a manifesté mon amie fit éclater en moi la vague de colère que j'ai retenue depuis le matin. Je me positionna près de son visage qui était déjà mouillé par la pluie.

- Ridicule ? Ridicule ! Comment oses tu me dire ça Lynda ?!

- Jane s'il te plait on va en discuter plus tard d'accord ? lâcha t'elle en jetant un regard à la famille qui nous observait étonnée.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord ma chère amie ! Dis-je en narguant la famille du regard qui se détourna aussitôt. Je ne veux pas attraper froid à cause de toi. Allons y.

Lynda soupira fatiguée, ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et y déposa sa première valise puis se dirigea vers la portière d'avant pour prendre l'autre mais remarqua qu'elle a été soigneusement fermée à clé par moi. L'ombre d'un sourire vengeur traversa mon visage mais disparu bien vite quand Lynda poussa une exclamation de rage et ferma le coffre avec force qui fit trembler la voiture, je me dissuada pourtant de lui crier dessus. Nous sortîmes rapidement du parking dans un crissement de pneu colérique.

Je me demande toujours pourquoi je suis venue à l'aéroport pour l'accueillir. Après tout ce que j'ai revécu par sa faute. Mais elle avait l'air brisée. Ses pleurs masquaient ses paroles au téléphone, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle souffre en ce moment. N'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour l'aider, la réconcilier, la faire oublier, l'aider à recommencer de nouveau. Il y avait des moments où elle s'arrêtait de parler pendant quelques secondes pour essayer de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Elle m'a fait de la peine. Elle m'a rappelé mon moi du passé… Elle a dit qu'elle allait déménager pour vivre à New York chez sa tante et y étudier, elle voulait s'éloigner… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai laissé échapper que notre prochaine destination pour le roster de Raw était New York elle m'a demandé avec espoir si elle pouvait venir me voir et passer deux ou trois jours en ma compagnie. Et je me suis retrouvée ce matin à poireauter parmi ces New Yorkais en ébullition.

Arrivées devant l'hôtel un jeune portier me proposa de garer ma voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel, je le remercia d'un sourire forcé et traina la valise de Lynda qui trottinait à ma suite. Arrivées au hall d'entrée j'arrêta subitement de marcher et Lynda me rentra dessus. Je leva les yeux au ciel et me retourna vers elle adoptant un visage sans émotions. Je sortis la carte magnétique de ma chambre et la lui tendis.

La chambre est au 9ème étage, numéro 586.

- Merci… Je crois que je vais me reposer maintenant on discute plus tard d'accord ?

- Ouais c'est ça à plus.

La laissant là j'entrepris ma route vers le restaurant de l'hôtel qui devait être vide à cette heure ci. Comme je le pensais il n'y avait qu'un couple de touristes, français d'après la langue. Je les saluais par politesse dans un français que je maitrisais assez bien, ils me sourirent joyeusement et m'invitèrent à s'assoir avec eux, je déclina gentiment leur invitation prétextant vouloir déjeuner. A mon grand bonheur ils n'insistèrent pas. Je me posa sans grande élégance sur une table et commanda des sushis qui arrivèrent dans quelques minutes. Je mis de la sauce piquante dessus et les dégusta avec gourmandise. Une voix féminine entra en pestant d'un français québécois. Quand elle me vit elle sourit en lâchant un « Ah tiens ! ». Je salua Maryse en entendant racler la chaise à côté de moi.

- Tu sais que prendre son déjeuner tard n'est pas bien pour l'équilibre nutritionnel ?

Me dit la blonde en piochant un sushi de mon assiette. Je leva un sourcil amusé vers elle. Elle me tira la langue avec un clin d'œil joueur.

- Epargne moi ton discours Maryse. En plus j'avais quelque chose à faire.

- Quelle chose ?

- J'ai du accueillir Lynda à l'aéroport. Et comme il y avait des embouteillages partout j'ai passé près d'une heure à attendre. Ce qui fait que je déjeune à 15h30.

- Ah Lynda ? J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, tu m'as tellement parlé d'elle ! S'exclama Maryse avec un grand sourire.

- Heu oui bien sûr… soupirais-je dépitée.

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux remarquant sûrement mon regard las. Mais ne dis rien sachant que je ne voulais rien avouer pour l'instant, elle me connaissait tellement bien. La canadienne approcha sa chaise vers moi et me pris dans ses bras, son étreinte eut l'effet d'un baume sur mon cœur, je me disais que j'avais toujours des amis qui m'aiment et s'inquiètent pour moi, je rendis alors mon étreinte à la jeune femme transmettant ma gratitude. Cette dernière me sourit contente de ma réaction. Elle m'obligea à finir mon repas en toute vitesse, me fourrant presque la nourriture dans la bouche. J'eus à peine le temps de prendre ma veste qu'elle me tirait déjà vers l'ascenseur. Je lui jeta un regard meurtrier la bouche toujours gonflée par la quantité de nourriture que je n'arrivais toujours pas à mâcher ni avaler. Maryse me répondit par un sourire moqueur typique de son personnage sur le ring. J'essaya tant bien que mal d'avaler ma gigantesque bouffée, m'étouffa pendant de longues secondes où mon visage vira au violet quand une Maryse enfin paniquée me donna des coups secs sur le dos pour m'aider à respirer de nouveau ce qui fini par arriver avant la mort tragiquement ridicule qui aurait pu me transporter. Et elle mourût étranglée par des sushis Japonais… Pathétique !

Arrivées devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, et oui elle m'a encore une fois chassée de sa chambre et donc je suis avec Phil, Melina avec John, Mike et Adam dans des chambres individuelles, et Maryse s'est offert une chambre à elle seule et son chien donc évidemment que je me retrouve avec Phil, le seul qui s'enquit de mon lieu de sommeil… C'est d'une tragédie ! Je vis la jeune blonde sortir son ordinateur portable blanc, qu'elle posa sur la table basse verglacée de sa chambre, elle jeta devant quelques coussins et m'invita à m'asseoir. C'est en lui boudant toujours que je m'assis de mauvaise grâce devant l'écran, Flake se jeta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, je me permis de lui jeter un regard noir par lequel il répondit avec des yeux tellement larmoyants que je regretta mon précédent acte en soupirant .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Et non ne me dit pas que t'as bousillé ton pc à cause d'un quelconque virus parce là …

- Mais non ! On va juste regarder un film sympa.

- Ah d'accord.

Comme étant la geek de notre joyeux groupe farfelu et passablement une droguée d'internet, on m'attribue toujours le soin d'éradiquer les virus, tâche dont je me serais bien passée…

« Un film sympa » voulait dire pour moi, un film d'action agrémenté de combats , de sang, d'armes futuristes, d'espions, de méchants super cools avec des lunettes de soleil noires, des mafias, des missions impossibles … Bref tout ce joyeux mélange. Mais quand Maryse sortit son dvd, je me suis rendue conte à mon plus grand malheur qu'elle parlait d'un film sympa de son choix ce qui implique bien entendu la mode, les stylistes, les magazines de fashion, des robes de soirée, des top modèles , le rose, l'amour … en gros tout ce qui est beau à voir. Je décida alors de :

- Jamais de la vie !

Mon ton catégorique était sans faille, mais comme c'est de la québécoise qu'on parle, cette faible résistance est nulle. Elle m'adressa son regard le plus larmoyant avec un air de chien battu qui ressemblait tellement à celui de Flake (ce chien devait sûrement lui donner des leçons de torture visuelle) et fit sa moue qui veut dire « Je sais que tu vas y succomber ! Je sais que tu vas y succomber ! » . Chose qui est tellement vrai puisque maintenant on est au milieu du film qui parle d'une fille un peu trop naïve sur les bords qui travaillait dans un café en rêvant d'avoir un job dans un magazine de mode très réputé. Et par « un pur » hasard (et je souligne bien les guillemets) elle servit un jour le directeur de rédaction du dit magazine de mode un café. Ils discutèrent un peu et un jour il lui donna une période d'essai dans son magazine. Bien entendu à la fin ils vont tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et vont se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants et tout le tralala mais là c'est pas encore arrivé. La fille est toujours dans un magasin entrain d'essayer multiples robes pour séduire le beau jeune homme, Maryse saisit l'opportunité pour me vanter les mérites de chaque robe, bien que je reconnusse son goût très raffiné en matière de couture je ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Un toquement discret se fit entendre me sauvant de la souffrance couturière. Mon héro était Mike. Je me retins de lui sauter dessus pour le remercier.

- Ah tiens ! Salut toi ! T'étais où je te cherchais le matin figure toi ! me cria t'il en boudant.

- Ramené Lynda de l'aéroport . Marmonnais-je

- Lynda ? Ton amie de Chicago ?…

- Ouais c'est elle. Grimaçais-je à la mention du mot amie.

- Dis moi c'est une hottie ? Dis Mike vous alléger l'ambiance qu'a alourdie sa dernière question. Ce fût Maryse qui répliqua indignée.

- Mike !

- Oh c'est bon je rigolais !

Maryse se refrogna encore plus et retourna s'asseoir devant son film, je saisis l'occasion de me faufiler en dehors de la chambre en poussant Mike sur mon ancien coussin, ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance, il s'ennuyait à en mourir comme d'habitude. Je me demandais distraitement en longeant le couloir ce que je pourrais bien faire de ma soirée quand une porte à ma gauche s'ouvrit doucement.

- Heu Jane ? Me demanda Phil un peu confus.

- Oui ?

- Elle fait quoi Lynda dans ma chambre ? questionna le lutteur les sourcils levés vers les hauteurs.

- Ah ça, j'ai complètement oublié. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réserver une chambre, et j'ai cru qu'elle pourrait dormir dans celle de Maryse mais tu sais Flake est toujours avec elle donc heu… balbutiais-je gênée .

- Ce n'est pas grave, je crois qu'Adam à une chambre double je passerai la nuit là bas donc le problème est réglé.

Je sentais bien qu'il était crispé de sentir qu'il était chassé de sa chambre, surtout que le souvenir de l'accident causé par le même problème le brûlait toujours. Je baissa la tête coupable et lui jeta un regard profondément désolé. Phil hocha la tête et balaya mes excuses d'un revers de main en me souriant comme à son habitude. Il changea alors de sujet.

- Alors tu allais où comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, en fait je n'avais rien à faire.

- J'ai des posters à signer tu viens avec moi ? proposa Phil me souriant toujours.

J'accepta d'un hochement de tête joyeux et nous prîmes ensemble l'ascenseur vers le rez de chaussée. On prit sa voiture pour se diriger vers l'arène où le prochain Raw allait se passer, un New York pluvieux et morne s'étalait devant nous, les goutes de pluie crépitaient joyeusement, des nuages grisâtre qui cachaient sournoisement une autre couche de nuages presque noirs. J'aurais dû apporter mon parapluie. Nous arrivâmes après quelques minutes de route devant le « Metlife Stadium » , Phil mit sa casquette bleue fétiche et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée précipitamment pour échapper à la pluie. Le garde nous reconnaissant nous salua d'un signe de tête et nous dirigea vers une salle dans les coulisses où des milliers de posters, bijoux , photos , tee-shirts, bannières et autres marchandises étaient prédisposées chacun dans son coin attendant l'autographe de la superstar concernée. Je remarqua avec un léger soupir que les objets de John Cena occupaient à eux seuls le quart de la salle.

- Oh naaaan !

- Hé hé alors cette fois il y a combien de posters de CM Punk à signer ? demandais-je avec amusement.

Il me jeta un regard noir et pointa du doigt non pas un grosse liasse de posters mais toute une montagne, comme c'était New York le nombre d'achat des marchandises de la wwe va bien entendu augmenter. Je remarqua avec amertume et un peu de soulagement que la pile des objets à signer concernant les divas était moins importante, celle des Laycool étant plus grande puisque les charmantes jeunes femmes étaient les wwe unified divas champions , la mienne aussi a augmentée en devenant dans le prochain Raw la n°1 contender pour le titre. Phil me supplia de l'aider à poser ses posters sur une table, je ramena les miens aussi, et on s'attaqua aux signatures, moi avec satisfaction du nombre grandissant de mes posters, Phil en ronchonnant du calvaire que lui causait son rang de wwe champion.

Après une demi heure accentuée par les soupirs à fendre le cœur du jeune homme , je fini de signer mes posters alors qu'il n'était qu'au quart des siens. Il mima vouloir se suicider ce qui me fit rire doucement puis replongea dans son travail. Je m'assis sur la table entre les milliers de cm punk qui me narguaient d'un œil fier et provocateur puis observa d'un œil critique mon personnage sur le poster. En étant une catcheuse classée dans le domaine du voltige qui connait du succès dans la division féminine, j'eus droit à mon plus grand bonheur à une tenue stricte en comparaison avec d'autres divas, la mienne ressemblait grandement à celle de Melina : un collant en cuir bleu gris relié avec le soutien-gorge par une bande verticale fendue vers le bas, et en guise d'accessoires je porte dans la main gauche un court gant gris et dans l'autre deux bandes argentée, et les traditionnels protège-coudes noirs. Mon personnage souriait en levant le sourcils d'un air coquin. Je pouffa de rire en me rappelant le photographe qui mimait mon expression avec son visage joufflu puisqu'on avait passé plus d'une demi heure à réaliser mon visage narquois et provocateur même si on réservait ce genre aux heel, mais j'ai beaucoup insisté pour avoir l'air d'une méchante sur mon poster ce que l'équipe à rapidement accepté, peut être programment t'ils un heel turn pour moi je n'en sais rien… On ne savait toujours jamais à temps les changements de storyline de notre division féminine, il faut dire que les bookeurs créent tellement d'histoires pour nous qu'ils changent d'avis tout le temps, ou peut être ne font-t-ils ça qu'a la dernière minute allez voir…

- Tu pourrai m'aider non ? grinça Phil entre ses piles de photos.

- A faire quoi ? demandais-je innocemment en connaissant parfaitement la suite de sa phrase.

- Tu sais imiter ma signature je le sais bien !

- Oui et alors ? soupirai-je en souriant intérieurement.

Phil approcha son visage du mien les yeux larmoyants et fatigués très accentuées par ses cernes, les sourcils levés d'une manière tragique vers le haut, la bouche frémissante comme s'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Je souris amusée, et hocha la tête feignant la compréhension. Il prit ça pour un encouragement et saisi un de ses posters et commença à le faire danser de gauche à droite devant mes yeux , je levais mon sourcil gauche quand il me fourra un feutre noir dans la main victorieusement.

- Jamais de la vie ! tranchais-je

- QUOI ?! Mais t'es sérieuse ? demanda t'il scandalisé.

- Absolument.

- Mais ! Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est une trahison envers les fans ! annonçais-je d'un air sérieux donnant à ma phrase une importance capitale.

Phil se frappa le front de la main d'un air affligé et se remit à tracer « CM Punk » sur ses posters en grommelant que de toute façon ce n'est pas sa vraie signature et que les fans ne s'apercevront de rien et que je faisais aussi partie de la wwe donc ce n'est pas tellement grave si je l'aidais à signer ses posters et que si c'était Mike ou John ils l'auraient fait puisque c'était de vrais amis. Lassée de son discours pathétique je le frappa sur la tête d'un geste sec qui stoppa le flot infini de ses paroles. Après avoir vu et revu tout objet qui se trouvait dans la salle, je me dirigea vers le distributeur le plus loin histoire de me dégourdir les jambes, pris deux chocolats chauds, alluma mon portable et mis mes écouteurs en longeant le chemin du retour vers la salle des marchandises.

J'eus le grand malheur de rentrer soudainement dans une personne que je devinais être un homme vu sa carrure. Le chocolat encore brûlant se déversa sur mon bras et sa chemise, je me plia en deux quand je sentis la douleur qui se transforma en brulure se répandant sur tout mon avant-bras, je gémis et me confondis en excuses envers la personne que j'ai percutée, les larmes aux yeux. C'était Heath, je resta clouée un moment par la surprise qui se manifesta par un hoquet quand un liquide froid coula sur mon bras soulageant grandement ma douleur. Heath, qui s'était déjà débarrassé de sa chemise mouillée avant que le liquide brûlant ne cause de sérieux damages sur son torse, vidait sur mon bras rougi deux bouteilles d'eau glacée qu'il avait pris à la plus grande hâte.

- Je suis désolée Heath je ne regardais pas devant moi… Je.

- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Je t'ai brûlé mon amour , je suis tellement désolé !

- Non c'est pas toi qui… Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

M'exclamais-je en le pointant du doigt ce simple mouvement de la main fit réveiller la douleur lancinante de la brulure qui rougissait de plus en plus, je grimaça , un gémissement qui s'apparentait au cri de douleur sortit de ma bouche ,ce qui fit alarmer Heath encore plus. Il me souleva soudainement dans ses bras et se mit à arpenter les couloirs en criant à l'aide tout en m'incitant à résister à la douleur. Je leva les yeux au ciel agacée, puis entrepris de gigoter pour qu'il me remette à terre.

- Je sais que ça fait mal mon amour, mais arrête de bouger, il faut qu'on trouve l'infirmerie ! me demanda t'il d'un ton pressé.

- Mais merde lâche moi Heath !

- Non pas avant que tu te fasses soigner , tu t'es brûlée par ma faute, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai !

- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? Laisse moi descendre je vais aller à l'infirmerie toute seule ! criai-je en colère.

- Tu vas te fatiguer si tu marches donc je vais te porter. Protesta t'il avec un regard terriblement désolé.

Quand mon regard rencontra le sien , je vis qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi, j'arrêta subitement de bouger et me laissa emporter par Heath jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et me déposa avec douceur sur un lit blanc pendant qu'il criait à l'infirmière de venir. Miranda, une grande femme au teint halé, de petit yeux verts brillant avec bienveillance, prit mon bras en essayant de ne pas toucher la brulure et me demanda la cause de l'incident. Heath lui expliqua précipitamment qu'il m'était rentré brutalement dedans ce qui déversa sous le choc les deux tasses de café que je tenais dans les mains, que tout était de sa faute et qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup.

- C'est moi qui t'es rentré dedans Heath et pas l'inverse ! En plus c'était du chocolat chaud pas du café c'est infect.

Corrigeais-je en grimaçant de douleur pendant que Miranda m'appliquait doucement une pommade bleuâtre qui dégageait une forte odeur de menthe et me piquait affreusement. « ça va soulager la douleur » expliqua la femme. « Ou l'amplifier » répondis-je du tac au tac, elle leva les yeux au ciel amusée de mon attitude enfantine. Je commença à marmonner outrée. Heath me pris l'autre main et me souriant doucement.

- N'aie pas peur je suis avec toi Jane.

- Je n'ai pas peur … soupirais-je affligée de son comportement.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non

- Tu es sûre parce que tu grimaces…

- J'ai dis non.

- Parce que si cette pommade te fait mal on pourrait en chercher une autre moins piquante…

- NON HEATH JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN ! explosais-je

- D'accord ma chérie ne t'énerve pas. M'implora t'il désolé.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Demandais-je désespérée.

- Ah l'amour ! Soupira Miranda le regard nostalgique.

Un seul regard terriblement meurtrier de ma part suffit à la faire taire et elle se remit au travail notamment à entourer mon bras d'une bande médicale puis attacher le bout avec une agrafe en métal. Je posa alors la question qui me triturait l'esprit depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je pourrai jouer mon match d'ici là Miranda ?

- Il ne reste que trois jours… Le match est vraiment important pour être joué ?

- Je ne peux pas le manquer ! Je vais devenir la n°1 contender pour le titre ! expliquais-je désespérée.

- D'accord je vois, bon tu dois appliquer alors cette pommade toute les quatre heures et penses à changer de pansement aussi. A ce rythme là tu pourras plus ou moins passer ton match.

- Plus ou moins ?

- Désolée, mais tu vas vraiment y souffrir ça ne va pas cicatriser d'ici là.

- C'est pas grave je vais le jouer quand même. Ces choses là arrivent tout le temps. Bon je dois y aller.

Je pris la pommade et les rouleaux de bande médicale et essaya de les mettre d'une seule main dans mon sac ce qui s'avéra impossible, Heath m'ouvrit le sac et y déposa les objets, je le remercia d'un petit sourire qu'il me rendit en beaucoup plus grand. Je salua Miranda et sortit de l'infirmerie, Heath m'emboita le pas le torse toujours nu.

- Tu devrai mettre quelque chose, il fait vraiment froid en dehors. Remarquais-je

- Oui oui je sais, ce n'est pas grave tu es bien plus importante.

- Merci Heath c'est vraiment gentil mais tu vas finir par tomber malade là.

- Bon tu m'attends ici que j'aille chercher quelque chose à porter dans les vestiaires ?

- Tu me trouveras dans la salle des marchandises.

- Très bien bon j'y vais. Dit-il avec un sourire doux.

Je me dirigea vers la salle, perdue dans mes pensées, je m'en voulais de n'avoir jamais été gentille avec Heath, il ne voulait que mon bien, à voir la manière dont laquelle il m'a portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie insistant pour que je me soigne le bras… J'essayerai de me rattraper me promis-je intérieurement. Je poussa la porte de la salle avec ma main valide. Elle était vide et silencieuse, seul le bruit d'une écriture troublait ce calme religieux, j'entrevis la tête de Phil baissée par l'ennui à travers les deux piles de posters restants, il n'a pas remarqué ma présence. Je me dirigea sans bruit vers lui, il était de dos à moi, j'approcha doucement ma bouche de son oreille et cria « BOUH ! ». Le lutteur sursauta violemment et faillit renverser sa chaise. Il me jeta un regard noir d'indignation qui passa à la curiosité en apercevant mon bandage avant de tourner rapidement à une inquiétude non feinte.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu t'es faite ? Demanda t'il en saisissant ma main.

- Me suis brûlée avec du chocolat chaud.

- Pourquoi es-tu tellement maladroite ?!

S'exclama t'il en me regardant péniblement, je lui jeta un regard outré. Et éloigna précipitamment ma main de la sienne signe de mécontentement. Il soupira puis m'obligea à m'asseoir sur sa chaise il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu sais bien que je m'inquiète. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais un match à jouer dans pas longtemps. Un peu d'attention ne fait jamais de mal.

- En fait j'ai bousculé quelqu'un par inadvertance.

- Qui ? demanda t'il surpris en plaignant intérieurement la personne.

- Heath. Annonçais-je de mauvaise grâce.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Phil en explosant de rire.

Je regarda Phil, la bouche frémissante , se tenant le ventre en riant de bon cœur. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! » lançais-je en souriant avant de me joindre à son fou-rire. Heath choisi ce moment pour entrer dans la salle en chantonnant visiblement de très bonne humeur. Le rire de Phil redoubla en le voyant, Heath le dévisagea un moment surpris avant de rire aussi sans raison. Et c'est haletants que les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur la table en respirant bruyamment. Après un moment de réflexion Heath nous demanda la raison de tout ce cirque, je le dévisagea un moment interdite, avant de me tourner vers Phil qui avait déjà sortit son portable et commença à rédiger des tweets.

- Hé ho toi, fini tes autographes là je veux aller à l'hôtel moi ! ordonnais-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Mais aides moi s'il te plait. Ma main me fait mal ! Se plaignit t'il en faisant une moue triste.

- Eh bien dommage pour toi je suis gauchère !

Annonçais-je en levant mon bras bandé en l'air ce qui me fit grimacer de la douleur que réveilla ce mouvement un peu brusque, Heath s'approcha précipitamment de moi et je le stoppa de ma main valide en lui disant que tout allait bien. Phil marmonna dans sa barbe avant de se remettre à sa pénible tâche. Dans presque dix minutes il avait fini de tout signer et regarda ses piles de posters d'un air satisfait en se massant le poignet. Nous sortîmes des coulisses de l'arène et toute une averse de pluie nous accueilli, Phil pris mon sac et nous tira vers le parking. « Tu aurais dû garer la voiture dans le parking de la cave ! » criai-je mais je douta qu'il m'entendit à cause du bruit du vent. Il ouvrit précipitamment sa voiture, je salua Heath qui entrait dans la sienne aussi il me rendit mon salut en me souriant puis m'assis dans la place d'avant. Mes vêtement étaient déjà humides.

Nous arrivâmes devant notre résidence New Yorkaise. Je pris l'ascenseur avec Phil jusqu'à notre chambre. Lynda n'y était pas, mais comme l'a promis Phil prit ses valises et sortit de la chambre en se dirigeant vers celle d'Adam. Je me sentit mal de lui infliger tout ça, et c'est le moral un peu plus bas que je changeais mes vêtements pour aller diner après avec Melina et John dans le restaurant de l'hôtel un moment plus tard Lynda se joignit à nous, Melina l'invita à table et les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent joyeusement, je dus leur sourire d'un moment à l'autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. John me regardait d'un œil douteux, je l'interrogea du regard mais il fini par hocher la tête. Notre échange muet passa inaperçu pour les jeunes femmes qui riaient bon cœur maintenant. Après le diner un seul regard de ma part fit comprendre Lynda qu'il était temps pour qu'elle m'explique tout. Elle se leva et nous montâmes dans ma chambre.

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre, vos idées, questions, critiques m'encouragent beaucoup pour la suite! :D_**

**_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^o^_**


	8. Chapter 8: Révélations

_**Coucou :D Alors avant tout j'aimerai remercier mes reviewers! J'ai dépassé le cap des 20 reviews! *-* **_

_** La majorité du chapitre est constituée de Flashbacks racontés par Lynda :) J'espère que vous allez aimer l'histoire de ce point de vue parce que le prochain chapitre le sera aussi.**_

_**ENJ0Y! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations**

*P.V Phil*

- Sérieusement ! Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu continues de lire ça !

Je gratifia Adam de mon regard le plus noir, le plus meurtrier, le plus flippant mais ça ne le fit que sourire d'amusement. Je marmonna avant de me replonger dans mon comics book. Mais même Wonder Woman qui avait enfin réussi son combat ne m'intéressa pas plus que ça, mes pensées étaient ailleurs… Cela fait presque une semaine que ça s'était passé, je n'ai jamais eu de réponses à mes questions, elle s'était contentée de feindre qu'elle allait bien et que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Cette tactique avait peut être marché pour les autres puisqu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien mais pas pour moi. Je savais bien à quoi elle pensait quand ses yeux étaient vides, ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment ces temps ci, même Mike l'avais gentiment signalé un jour mais elle s'est seulement contenté de dire que c'était sa famille qui lui manquait. Elle s'est crée une coquille en glace où elle a tout enfui, mais ça débordait tout le temps car la clé qui pouvait tout fermer et tout guérir n'appartenait pas à elle… Elle avait toujours été discrète et ne parlait que rarement de ses souvenirs d'adolescence, qui ne tournaient qu'autour Lynda seulement , dire que tout son monde était juste focalisé sur elle. Mais tout ceci était tellement contradictoire à la manière dont Jane l'avait traitée pendant ses fiançailles, elle lui en voulait terriblement ce jour là. Même le comportement de Lynda à son égard était étrange , elle avait toujours cette expression d'amertume et de honte comme si elle avait commis un acte impardonnable, comme si elle avait trahi la confiance que Jane avait en elle. Et au centre de tout ce mystère se trouvait lui, cet homme au regard hautain et au sourire trompeur, son visage d'une pâleur anormale accentuait toute l'air de malfaisance qui lui tournait autour. La manière dont il l'avait serrée contre lui, débordante de confiance, dénuée d'hésitation. La manière dont elle s'est abandonnée à lui, cette étrange lassitude, ce manque d'espoir…

*fin du P.V Phil*

- Elles sont où Jane et Lynda ? Demanda Phil.

- Oh heu je crois qu'elles dinent avec John et Mélie.

Répondit Adam qui se baladait aisément dans la pièce en écoutant de la musique, une serviette accrochée nonchalamment autour de ses hanches remuait dangereusement au rythme de ses pas de danse. Voulant à tout pris échapper à ce spectacle ridicule, Phil déposa sa bande dessinée sur son lit et sortit. Il descendit rapidement les marches qui menaient vers le restaurant de l'hôtel, les ascenseurs étant occupés. Le restaurant était presque vide, seul quelques collègues qu'il connaissait vaguement discutaient dans un coin. Il partit alors vers le bar de l'hôtel, il était tard donc la pièce était à son comble, une lumière violette et sombre donnait une ambiance intime pour les couples qui cherchaient de la tranquillité, et un parfait repère de chasseurs qui voulaient passer une nuit de folie. Il considéra avec mépris Randy qui peinait presque à marcher tellement il s'était arrosé, Ted qui essayait tant bien que mal à le rendre plus adroit n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide puisque lui aussi louchait sous l'effet de l'alcool. Barbara gloussait un peu plus loin en compagnie d'une personne dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il poussa un soupir dépité et remarqua plus loin Melina et John qui s'embrassaient tendrement dans un coin sombre, il attendit un peu pour ne pas les interrompre, mais ils n'étaient probablement qu'au début, ce qui ne lui laissa pas le choix que de tapoter l'épaule de John qui lui jeta un regard sombre avec un venimeux :

- Quoi ?

- Oh c'est bon vous avez toute la nuit pour vos cochonneries ! Se défendit il en riant. Je me demandais si tu n'as pas vu Jane et Lynda pas hasard ?

- Elle sont montées dans leurs chambre je crois.

Dis Melina en souriant pas le moins du monde frustrée d'être interrompue. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et sortit rapidement du bar dont les odeurs d'alcool mélangées lui agressaient les narines. Il prit cette fois un ascenseur pour remonter à l'étage. La porte en bois beige, se tenait devant lui avec une lueur de défi, quelques éclats de voix s'en échappaient, il la considéra un moment stoïque, avant d'hocher la tête de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

*PDV Lynda*

Je savais que ce moment allait venir un jour ou l'autre, depuis le moment où elle avait accepté ma venue, j'avais su que je lui devait une explication si je voulais rester. Mais comment ? Comment lui avouer ? Des fois je me surprends moi-même, j'ai aimé celui qui a détruit ma meilleure amie. Suis-je cruelle ? Sadique ? Idiote ? Ingrate ? Naïve ? Machiavélique ? Probablement mais c'est l'amour qui m'a rendu ainsi, ce sentiment trompeur qui vous oblige à tout voir en rose, qui vous souffle de vous laisser aller, de vous berner d'illusions. Cette petite bulle de bonheur qui vous envahi et vous contrôle sans vous laisser le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences… Suis je égoïste ? Bien sûr que oui , j'ai tout fait pour rester à ses côtés, pour me sentir aimée. Ou du moins me faire croire que je suis aimée. J'inspire tellement la pitié, pitié que j'ai vue dans les yeux de tous depuis mon enfance. Que pourrais faire une fille si ridiculement naïve et frêle dans cette vie ? Que des bêtises , me répondis-je avec un amusement amère. Que des bêtises…

Jane ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, ses actes étaient accentués d'une telle froideur que je me sentais lamentablement trembler comme une gamine prise en faute. Et pas n'importe quelle faute… Je m'assis incertaine sur mon lit, et baissa les yeux vers mes doigts que je tordais, nerveuse. Quand à elle, elle se contenta de s'adosser contre un mur en observant la ville à travers une fenêtre entrouverte qui laissait passer une faible lumière , permettant de distinguer à peine les contours de la pièce sombre. Non Jane n'a pas voulu allumer la lumière, a-t'elle fait ça pour augmenter mon malaise ou au contraire l'abaisser ? Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes , moi en observant mes mains, elle en regardant la rue de sa fenêtre, hypnotisée. Elle ne parlait pas mais je sentais qu'elle voulait que je commence. Evidemment puisque je suis la fautive dans cette histoire.

- Je…

Mes mots se perdirent dans ma gorge, laissant sortir à la place un son ridicule qui s'apparentait au gémissement. Jane n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement quelconque, sauf que ses yeux se firent vagues, signe qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus aux passants de la rue.

- Tu es désolée ?

Demanda t'elle soudainement, comme si elle s'attendait apparemment à ce que je dise ça. J'hocha la tête, mais me rappela qu'elle ne pouvait me voir.

- Non… Non c'est pas ça.

Soupirais-je lasse, cette fois elle tourna son visage vers moi. Ses traits illuminés par la lueur des lampadaires de la rue, paraissaient surpris mais aussi indignés, comme si je l'avais insultée par mes paroles. Etrangement cela me fit sourire, sourire qui passa , heureusement, inaperçu.

- Alors quoi ? Après tout ça tu oses me dire que tu ne regrettes rien ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Cracha t'elle énervée. Elle parcourut d'un pas rageur la distance qui nous séparait, j'esquissa instinctivement un mouvement de recul, mais elle me dépassa pour cogner de son point l'interrupteur. La subite lumière m'agressa les rétines comme pour se venger. Mais je réussi à préserver mon sang froid, et ferma partiellement les yeux pour les habituer à la lumière. Geste qu'elle considéra comme agacement de ma part ce qui l'énerva encore plus, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et me fit face, son regard accusateur me brulait toute entière.

- Je regrette oui , mais je ne suis pas désolée. Toi-même tu n'as jamais été désolée, et pourtant on étaient prises dans le même piège. Nous sommes semblables.

Dis-je simplement, me surprenant moi-même par mon calme qui se rapprochait presque à de l'indifférence. D'après son regard et du changement de couleur de son visage qui vira au cramoisi, elle n'a pas du tout aimé ma manière d'analyser les choses, ça la dégoutait même.

- Non mais tu t'entends parler Lynda ?! Ca n'excuse pas le fait que tu as répété les mêmes erreurs que les miennes ! Et ne nous compares pas ! Rien de ce qu'il t'as fait ou dit n'est semblable à mon vécu. Ce gars est un psychopathe, c'est un salaud et pourtant tu t'es facilement jetée dans ses bras !

Son visage était rouge de colère, ses yeux brillants. Mais rien de cela ne m'aida à me calmer au contraire je sentais la colère monter en moi, elle ne savait rien du tout de ce qui s'était passé, rien du tout. Alors et contre mon gré ma colère explosa.

- IL AVAIT CHANGÉ !

Criai-je de toute mes forces, cela eut l'effet de la glacer un moment, elle me dévisagea un moment stoïque, le visage déformé par l'émotion tenant doucement son bras gauche, je remarqua qu'il était bandé, j'esquissa un mouvement pour le voir de plus près inquiète mais Jane m'arrêta de sa main.

- Explique, raconte moi tout, je veux tout savoir.

Dit-elle dans un souffle. Je ferma les yeux un instant, et les souvenirs refluèrent.

*** Flashback ***

- Et si tu veux quelque chose tu m'appelles d'accord ?

- Bien sûr merci, Shellie.

Je posa le lourd carton sur le sol de mon nouvel appartement à Cleveland et salua la jeune femme rousse avant de fermer la porte. Mes yeux parcoururent ce qui allait devenir le salon de l'appartement, mais maintenant c'était toujours un tas de cartons sur un sol poussiéreux. Je soupira fatiguée avant de me remettre au travail. Ma nouvelle vie commençait ici.

Je longeais rapidement le couloir de l'université, poussa la porte de la cafétéria, tout une masse humaine discutait, mangeait provoquant un bruit insupportable. Je pris mon plateau de nourriture et me dirigea vers la table la plus loin, mis mes écouteurs et entama mon déjeuner sans grand appétit. Médecine, c'est de la médecine que j'étudie, ce que je hais en dessus de tout, je n'ai jamais demandé à soigner les gens, je n'ai jamais voulu être un médecin parce que, c'était moi la malade… Mais c'était ce que voulait mes parents, et pour ne pas décevoir les seules personnes qui me donnaient de l'importance, je me suis pliée à leurs désirs en feignant d'être heureuse. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Elle aussi m'accordait de l'importance, beaucoup trop d'importance, je me sentais naturelle auprès d'elle, je n'avais pas être toujours souriante avec elle, elle me comprend tellement bien. Mais elle est partie, et de la pire manière qui soit. Si seulement cette fête de graduation n'avait jamais existé.

Je regarda mon hamburger avec dégout, il faudrait que je pense un jour à devenir végétarienne.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Je pourrai le prendre si tu veux.

Je n'avais pas entendu la personne s'asseoir à côté de moi, la musique que j'écoutais étant trop forte. Je leva les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, sa vue me glaça totalement.

- E…Ethan ? Balbutiai-je

- Lui-même.

Me répondit-il sans montrer aucune émotion, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais connu. Je ne pouvais simplement pas rester en sa compagnie pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Je pris alors mon plateau et esquissa un mouvement pour m'en aller.

- Lynda je ne vais pas te manger, on est dans un lieu public !

S'exclama t'il les yeux baissés vers son plateau de déjeuner.

- N'empêche Ethan je ne peux pas supporter ta présence, tu me dégoutes !

Annonçais-je en m'attendant à ce qu'il s'énerve, mon cœur commença à battre frénétiquement , surpris de mon audace. Mais au lieu de ça, Ethan prit son visage dans ses bras dans un geste de lassitude et m'avoua dans un soupir.

- Je me dégoute moi-même, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Je le regarda un instant surprise de sa réaction , les sourcils froncés. Puis m'éloigna vers une autre table.

OoOoOoOoO

Je leva les yeux vers le ciel de la pluie tombait à grand flots, cela fait des minutes que j'attendais le bus qui n'allait probablement pas venir. Je n'avais ni parapluie ni manteau, si je m'aventure jusqu'à l'avenue la plus proche pour prendre un taxi j'allais sûrement attraper un bon rhume, ce qui risquait de m'arriver ici aussi même à l'abri de la pluie. Je jeta un regard désespéré autour de moi, les taxis ne passaient jamais pas là. J'étais coincée. Je jura silencieusement en essayant de contrôler ma colère qui allait bientôt se transformer en crise de larmes comme à son habitude. Avant qu'un bruit de moto n'attise ma curiosité. Le motard en question me salua de la main, je ne répondis pas méfiante, la rue était vide.

- Tu attends quelqu'un Lynda ? Me demanda l'homme.

- Mais comment est ce que ?

- C'est moi.

- Toi ?

Il enleva son casque pour laisser deviner, un visage fin et un peu pâle, des yeux d'un bleu gris glacial, ses cheveux noir mouillés lui collaient au front. C'était Ethan.

- Tu me suis ?

Demandais-je sceptique, l'Ethan que je connaissais avant aurait un rire moqueur et hautain en ce moment et m'aurait conseillé de ne pas trop rêver. Mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Non , je passais juste par là. Je t'ai aperçue alors je me disais si tu avais besoin d'aide par ce temps.

Je leva les sourcils vers les hauteurs grandement déstabilisée par le comportement du jeune homme qui en dépit de tout paraissait parfaitement crédible. Mais tout cela était complètement contradictoire à l'Ethan que j'ai connu au lycée, tellement différent… Peut être était-il atteint de schizophrénie. Je décida alors de lui répondre franchement.

- C'est gentil mais je ne te fais pas confiance Ethan.

- Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Ecoute je veux juste t'aider, mais si tu ne veux pas je ne vais pas te forcer la main.

Je le regarda un moment, pesa le pour et le contre, j'étais coincée sous la pluie qui n'avait pas l'air de bientôt s'épuiser, la rue était vide, le bus n'allait sûrement pas venir, aucune chance qu'un taxi passe par là, je ne lui fais pas confiance mais je n'ai pas le choix, il avait l'air sincère. Je pris alors à contre cœur le casque qu'il me tendait le visage de marbre, le mit et s'accrocha à lui avec méfiance et quelque peu de dégout. Je n'aimais pas être en sa présence, le toucher m'avait l'air comme une trahison, un acte impardonnable. Je lui dicta l'adresse de mon appartement, et arrivés je lui tendis son casque et j'hésita à l'inviter à entrer prendre un café en guise de remerciement.

- Lynda pas la peine de m'y inviter, je sais que tu me prend toujours pour celui que j'étais avant . Mais je regrette vraiment et j'essaye de changer…

- Je… Merci pour le voyage.

- A plus.

Sur ces mots là il s'éloigna avec sa moto d'un rouge criard jusqu'à disparaître sous la pluie qui constituait un mur compact tellement elle était dense. Je regarda un moment le chemin qu'il avait traversé et décida d'entrer avant de me mouiller jusqu'à la moelle.

OoOoOoOoO

Ma première année en université était finie. Je retourna alors à Chicago pour les vacances d'été, j'espérais y retrouver Jane pour nos si habituelles journées à la piscine, mais elle n'était pas là, elle travaillait, et pas n'importe quel travail, ses parents m'ont dit qu'elle avait enfin décroché un contrat avec la OVW, la meilleure fédération Indépendante qui soit. Elle travaillait actuellement sur son professionnalisme. J'étais contente pour elle évidemment, je savais combien elle rêvait de devenir catcheuse, j'ai même trouvé plusieurs résultats sur Google quand j'ai tapé son nom de ring. Mais je me sentais seule, vide, une partie en moi manquait , que ma famille n'arriva pas à combler, je leur en voulais toujours d'avoir bloqué ma carrière, je voulais travailler dans le show business, j'étais douée pour le micro, je savais bien réagir en la présence d'une foule. Mais cette passion était plutôt dirigée par mon manque d'affection et j'en étais bien consciente, mes parents étaient beaucoup trop froids avec moi, et comme j'étais du genre solitaire et critiqueur, mon cercle d'ami était limité, très limité. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami mais je n'en voulais pas à l'époque, j'avais Jane. Elle était comme mon soleil dans les nuits pluvieuses, elle soignait mes douleurs avec ses rires joyeux et enfantins, sa bonne humeur éternelle, son humeur, le sourire qui éclairait son visage chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Avec elle je réussissais toujours à tout oublier, parce qu'on étaient complémentaires elle et moi, inséparables, elle m'était vitale. Mais elle était partie réaliser son rêve, et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir… Même si je ressentais de la tristesse , de la frustration , de la jalousie, oui j'étais jalouse, jalouse qu'elle ait le droit d'être celle qu'elle veut être, je lui en voulait d'être tellement indépendante, tellement forte. Alors que moi j'acceptais ce qu'on m'imposait, et allait souffrir en silence. Silence était le mot qui me qualifiait le mieux, j'aime vivre dans le silence, mais le silence m'a submergée, s'est imprégné de mon esprit, a réduit ma personnalité et ma volonté au mutisme, le silence m'a détruit. Je me suis détruite. J'étais responsable de mon malheur. Tout est de ma faute, tout était toujours de ma faute. Des fois je crois que si j'étais née ailleurs ou peut être même n'être jamais venue au monde, je faciliterai tellement la vie de mon entourage.

Les vacances arrivèrent à leur terme à mon plus grand bonheur, je ne supportais plus d'être emprisonnée dans ma chambre chaque jour. Et c'est un Cleveland brumeux qui m'accueillit à mon arrivée. Mon petit appartement me parut alors la place la plus accueillante, la plus chaleureuse sur ce monde. Même si la solitude me fait souffrir, je m'y suis faite, encore plus j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Et rien qu'un bon film avec un chocolat chaud me parût comme une sorte de paradis sur terre.

OoOoOoOoO

La petite serre derrière la gym était le parfait endroit pour être tranquille dans l'université, bien sûr il y avait aussi la forêt privée mais il faisait sombre là-bas, je ne pouvais pas m'y aventurer. Un doux parfum floral régnait dans l'atmosphère, une grande fleur blanche étendait ses pétales couleur de neige tachés ça et là par une belle couleur d'un rose rouge, il émanait d'elle une clarté jamais vue, je dirais même de l'innocence, je m'approcha alors fascinée du pot de la fleur. Plus je m'avançais vers elle plus la fleur changeait, le blanc neige était devenu maintenant un blanc crème quoique sale et poussiéreux, les nuances rosâtres étaient plutôt d'une couleur de sang coagulé qui s'apparentait au noir. Mes yeux larmoyants continuaient d'observer la fleur horrifiés, les larmes coulaient toujours cela fait un bon moment, mes membres tremblaient violemment perdant la raison, mon regard était vide, vague, sans vie. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire depuis, j'avais perdu toute mes notions, mes rêves, mes envies. Je regardais la petite fleur qui m'avait paru angélique, le sang l'avait tachée lui a arraché sa beauté et son innocence pure, elle paraissait vielle, fatiguée de la vie. Mais qu'est ce que la vie lui avait offert ? Un pot ? Du sol ? De l'eau ? Une serre ? Oui rien que ça, l'innocence ne la sauve pas, elle ne l'a jamais sauvée, mais que faire ? Continuer à vivre pour plaire aux rares visiteurs ? Ou s'éteindre…

Un autre sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge hachée, je ne pris pas le soin de sécher mes larmes, ni d'essuyer le mascara qui devait avoir noirci mon visage. Je toucha ma joue de l'index, un liquide noirâtre y coulait, je leva mon doigt vers la fleur, et traça un long chemin de suie sur ses pétales, mais transporté par l'eau de mes larmes, le mascara coula et la fleur reprit sa couleur crème. J'ouvris la bouche, la referma, et réessaya le même processus, le noir coulait de nouveau. Le regard toujours vide, j'entrepris de me hisser au niveau de la fleur, pris le pot des deux mains, et l'envoya valser contre la terre, aucun bruit de s'entendit sauf peut être celui mou de la terre écrasée. Le pot en plastique s'était cassé en deux, de la terre brunâtre s'étendait autour de lui poussée par l'impact de la collision, la fleur était mise à nu, ses racines pâles sortaient, ses pétales se souillèrent, mais on voyait toujours le blanc et le rouge. Je pris la fleur dans mes mains, et entrepris de l'épousseter. Puis arracha délicatement pour prolonger la souffrance pétale par pétale jusqu'à ce que la fleur jadis belle ne se transforme en une mince tige verdâtre aux racines blêmes.

Je jeta ce qui restait de la fleur sur terre, croisa mes bras tremblants autour de mes jambes, posa ma tête sur mes genoux, et médita en regardant toujours le pot détruit. Les larmes coulaient toujours, je n'y prêtais même plus attention, je pleurais sans même y penser. Quel endroit calme pour réfléchir et être tranquille !

La porte de la serre s'ouvrit silencieusement, j'en étais consciente mais je n'y fis pas attention, mes yeux toujours rivés vers la terre, c'était un homme d'après les pas lourds, il s'agenouilla près de moi, je pouvais entrevoir du coin des yeux un visage pale et des cheveux noir, comme à son habitude il n'affichait aucune expression particulière, il ne faisait que me regarder et jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à ce que je j'avais fait à cette malheureuse fleur.

- J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolé.

Ses deux phrases se répétèrent dans mon cerveau sans jamais avoir un sens, comme la vie d'ailleurs qui se répétait sans jamais avoir un sens. Je ne répondis pas, je ne daigna même pas à bouger ni à le regarder, lui non plus ne fit rien pour signaler sa présence. Assis comme moi il regardait ou plutôt analysait le spectacle dramatique qui s'étendait à nos pieds, à un moment il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il commença à pleuvoir dehors, le crépitement soporifique de la pluie se répétait sur le toit verglacé de la serre, accompagnant l'eau qui ravageait mon visage. J'entendis Ethan prendre une inspiration avant de se décider à parler.

- Lynda je veux t'aider.

* * *

**_Intrigués par l'étrange comportement d'Ethan? Ou encore la dernière partie du chapitre? :) Vos questions ou propositions serons les bienvenues. En fait j'ai fais tout pour que la partie de la fleur ait un soit disons thème philosophique. _**

**_Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Faites le moi savoir dans vos reviews, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de savoir que vous lisez ma fic, donc même un petit "coucou!" sera le bienvenu :D Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté de si tôt je ne l'ai pas encore commencé désolée T_T_**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm alive

_**Hello everybody :D **_

_**Je vous ai manqués? :3 Oui je sais j'en ai pris du temps pour écrire ce chapitre T.T D'ailleurs je ne croyais même pas que j'allais poster cette semaine, mais remerciez Miss-Wrestlemania qui m'a obligée à le finir Mercredi x) **_

_**Donc avant tout j'aimerai envoyer un gros bisou à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de m'envoyer un petit review grâce à vous je suis aux 26 reviews maintenant :) Donc merci à : Miss-Wrestlemania (bien sûr), Grenade 3, cricrid18 et Ignis :) **_

_**Ce chapitre là comme je l'ai signalé dernièrement est un Flashback raconté par Lynda, et qui se terminera dans ce chapitre là. :p Vous allez le trouver un peu (trop ) sentimental, mais voilà Lynda avait vécu un triste événement donc c'est normal à mon avis. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas je reprends le PV Jane dans le prochain chapitre si elle vous a manquée bien sûr T.T **_

_**PS: J'ai modifié le nom du groupe préféré de Jane qui a été mentionné au chapitre "Sweet Routines" et j'ai mis à sa place le groupe Black Veil Brides, ce détail est important parce que j'en aurais besoin pour un chapitre qui leur sera consacré plus tard. La raison de ce changement est parce que je me sens plus à l'aise dans la description des membres de BVB. :) Le chapitre n'a pas subi de grandes modifications, juste le nom du groupe et la chanson remplacée par "Rebel Love Song" de BVB. **_

_**J'arrête de parler et passons au chapitre ^^**_

_**ENJ0Y! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: I'm alive**

Je suis vivante. Et après tout ce qui s'est passé, je peux sourire grâce à lui.

Par un jour plutôt morne, on m'avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle en cours, ma mère était morte, je n'avais pas encaissé la nouvelle, d'ailleurs je ne l'encaisserais jamais. Je me souviens d'avoir ri au visage du directeur, presque atteinte pas une sorte d'hystérie, j'avais balancé à terre tout ce qui était à portée de main, le directeur ne m'avait pas arrêtée, il n'a prononcé aucun mot et s'est contenté de regarder avec une once de regret son bureau totalement détruit et ses objets qui s'entassaient à tour de rôle contre le mur. J'avais sorti en courant du bâtiment et me réfugia dans mon endroit préféré, la serre de l'école. Des heures s'étaient écoulées là bas, mais je n'avais rien senti, j'étais dans une sorte de transe, je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne voulais plus réfléchir. Ma mère, ma mère était…morte ? Ses mots avaient traversé mon esprit mais je n'en avait pas saisi le sens, mon cœur se déchirait de chagrin mais ma raison ne sentait rien, je ne sentais rien à part un grand vide qui bouffait lentement, minutieusement, efficacement mon âme, aspirant mon esprit.

Je n'avais jamais été proche de mes parents, on était toujours plus ou moins froids l'un à l'autre, j'avais vécu ainsi, et toute démonstration d'affection plus poussée qu'a l'ordinaire était pour moi quelques chose d'insensé , de pas logique. Je ne pourrai jamais dire si j'aimais ma mère ou pas, je ne sais pas faire le tri dans mes sentiments, mais peut être mon cœur qui rate un battement à chacune de mes respirations, ma gorge nouée cela fait des heures, mes yeux qui brulaient sans pourtant verser de larmes, prouve qu'elle compte pour moi, qu'elle comptait pour moi…

Je regrette tout les moments que j'ai passé dans ma chambre au lieu de la serrer contre moi, et lui dire que je l'aime, de lui offrir un cadeau à son anniversaire, de discuter avec elle, d'entendre sa voix. Sans jamais m'en rendre compte, elle illuminait mon univers, elle était le pilier de mon existence, la raison de tout.

J'observa sans émotion particulière la fleur maculée de terre, elle m'avait parue blanche comme une vie parfaite, comme un bonheur absolu. J'avais tort, rien n'était jamais parfait, la fleur si blanche était en réalité fade et sa couleur éclatante était tranchée et déchirée par du rouge, du sang, de la tristesse, une perte, la mort. La fleur souffrait, je souffrais. Mon âme se déchirait, la fleur se déchira dans mes mains, et comme moi, elle perdu toute raison d'être, elle mourut. J'entendis loin dans un sombre espace encore conscient dans mon cerveau, une voix, elle n'avait prononcé qu'une phrase, une demande… « Lynda je veux t'aider »…

Et j'ai accepté.

Je suis vivante. Et après tout ce qui s'est passé, je peux sourire grâce à lui.

Ethan m'a sauvée, il avait patienté, m'avait soutenue, même quand je parlais pas, il continuait à me raconter de ses nouvelles, j'absorbais cet éclat de vie qui émanait de lui. Petit à petit j'ai repris un semblant de bonheur, j'ai recommencé à vivre…Avec lui. Je me suis rendue compte, que s'il se détachait de moi, je sombrerai de nouveau dans les abysses de mon angoisse pour ne jamais refaire surface, il était le mince filin auquel tenait ma vie. Il était devenu maintenant ma seule raison de vivre. Je l'aimais. Et même si la culpabilité me rongeais chaque jour, je l'aimais. Même si c'était un amour interdit, même s'il n'était pas l'homme à aimer, je ne pouvais rien changer, je ne voulais rien changer.

Après la mort de ma mère, je me suis détachée de toutes mes amies, Jane étant en tour mondial n'a pas pu venir me voir, son travail l'éloignait de moi. Mais je n'en souffrais pas, Ethan comblait tout mon manque, il était mon seul ami, mon frère, mon amant. Je voulais effacer toute personne du passé de ma nouvelle vie, même Jane, sa présence ne ferait que perturber ma relation avec lui, amicale soit elle ou amoureuse. Après des mois passés en compagnie d'Ethan, Jane était devenu un nom tabou, il n'a jamais été prononcé, jamais mentionné. J'ai appris à vivre avec, et à accepter à la fin, j'ai compris les raisons d'Ethan, il souffrait énormément de ce qu'il avait fait, il le regrettait, et à mon tour j'essayais de lui faire oublier. Nous nous entraidions à faire face à la vie. On était fait l'un pour l'autre, il ne pouvait pas me quitter.

« Je t'aime Lynda » « Je t'aime…Lynda » « Je t'aime »

Comment une phrase, trois mort, deux syllabes pouvaient vous faire oublier tout, absolument tout ? Comment pouvaient-ils effacer en une seconde la souffrance, l'angoisse, les regrets, la peur, la tristesse ? On dit que le cœur a des raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, je dirai que les raisons du cœur sont dénuées de tout fondement, de toute logique, et pourtant j'ai suivi mon cœur.

OoOoOoOoO

Les doux rayons du soleil levant vinrent s'écraser sur mon épaule nue, en répandant une chaleur bienfaisante sur ma peau. Mes yeux papillonnèrent un instant pour s'adapter à la lumière avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Le spectacle qui s'étendait devant moi me fit sourire d'amusement, gonfla mon cœur du bonheur que j'ai ressenti tout au long de la nuit passée. Mes vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre rejoignant ceux d'Ethan, je me tourna vers la forme qui était cachée sous les draps en respirant paisiblement, je m'accrocha à lui afin que mon corps épouse son dos bouillonnant, et referma les yeux, j'étais bien, plus bien que je ne l'ai jamais été tout au long de ma vie.

Et là me vint subitement l'image de Jane pleurant à chaudes larmes, le regard éteint, la nuit de la fête de graduation… Je me secoua la tête pour ôter cette vision qui me hantait depuis le temps que j'étais avec Ethan. Je ne pouvais me le pardonner, je ne pouvais l'oublier, je regrettais de la trahir de la pire manière qui soit, j'étais indigne d'elle, je ne méritais pas son amitié ni son affection. Mon regard attendrit sur Ethan devrait être un regard dégouté, mais même si je le voulais je ne le pouvais pas. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et allèrent s'écraser sur le cou d'Ethan, il eut un mouvement brusque puis se calma instantanément en me sentant contre lui, il referma les yeux. Non je ne pouvais rien changer. Je soupira bruyamment en serrant contre moi le jeune homme.

- Tu regrettes toujours ?

Je sursauta à l'entente de cette question, question si directe, c'était comme s'il lisait en moi. Je dégluti ne savant quoi répondre.

- Je ne sais plus. Si je dois regretter ou pas, si je dois oublier ou pas, si je dois continuer ou pas. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien à part le fait que je t'aime et que je veux vivre à tes côtés.

Soupirais-je, soulagée du fait que je ne pouvais voir l'expression de son visage en ce moment. En réalité Ethan fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant.

- Je sais que c'est dur d'oublier. Mais je suis humain Lynda, je commets des erreurs ça fait partie de mon humanité. J'avoue que je suis impardonnable, que je ne te mérite pas, mais donne moi au moins une seconde chance. J'ai fais tout dernièrement pour me racheter. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais, ça me ronge intérieurement depuis longtemps, mais je ne peux pas vivre éternellement en pleurant l'homme que je suis, je dois continuer de l'avant, je dois tout changer, et tout bâtir de nouveau…Avec toi.

Je ravala mes larmes en fermant les yeux, puis déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de mon petit ami. Il avait raison, je ne dois pas laisser le passé me hanter. Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut rien y changer. Il était temps pour moi, d'être égoïste, et de vivre la vie que je voulais vivre, d'être heureuse et aimée.

- Tu sais, Jane te pardonnera un jour ou l'autre. J'en suis sûre.

Chuchotais-je doucement dans son oreille. Mais dès que j'ai mentionné le prénom de la jeune femme, que le corps entier d'Ethan se figea, je sentis les muscles de son visage se tendre. Mais il ne dit rien. Je me gifla intérieurement de l'avoir mentionnée, si je voulais vivre tranquillement avec Ethan je dois apprendre à effacer Jane de notre vie, du moins de ne plus parler d'elle directement devant lui. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie de servait à rien, sauf peut être à rouvrir les blessures du passé, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas faire.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Monday Night Raw!"

S'exclama la voix si reconnaissable du commentateur du show rouge Michael Cole. Je n'ai jamais aimé le catch contrairement à Jane, mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je tenais à regarder le show aujourd'hui, cela fait une heure que je regardais sans intérêt et pourtant sans changer de chaine. J'attendais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une musique de rock résonna en apportant des lumières violettes qui circulaient rapidement sur la foule, une jeune femme brune sortit en souriant, elle leva l'index vers le haut et courut vers les fans pour toucher leurs mains tendues vers elle, elle entra dans le ring et monta le coin pour ouvrir ses bras comme pour enlacer toutes les personnes présentes, ceux-ci leur répondirent par des cris allègres et des sifflements, elle leur sourit une dernière fois et descendit faire quelques mouvements basiques pour se réchauffer en attendant son adversaire. Je remarqua que mon souffle était coupé, ma bouche ouverte de surprise, Jane paraissait si heureuse , si fraiche , si vivante, je me rendis compte pour la première fois que quand elle disait que le catch était sa vie, c'était la vérité. Elle était dans son élément, et elle était heureuse. Je souris tendrement en la voyant rigoler avec l'annonciatrice. Son adversaire entra sans accorder d'importance au public qui la huait, c'était Michelle McCool. La blonde saisit les cordes pour monter au ring exécuta son mouvement d'entrée pour faire face après à Jane avec un regard haineux et dégouté, la brune leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée. Michelle le prit mal et asséna une gifle magistrale à son adversaire qui tomba sous le choc. On sonna le début du match sous les cris indignés des fans, Jane gémissait à chacun des coup de pied que lui faisait subir Michelle sur le ventre. Je me surpris à froncer les sourcils tout en détestant cette blonde que je ne connaissais pas. Après les quelques coups que lui assénait la blonde sur toute les parties du corps, Jane se releva difficilement pour commencer un échange de coups de poings avec Michelle, cette dernière paraissait sonnée après quelques secondes, Jane saisit l'occasion pour lui exécuter un back breaker et essayer un tombé, Michelle se releva au compte de deux…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

J'étais tellement concentrée sur le match que je sursauta à l'entente de cette voix, la voix de mon petit ami.

- Je regardais… Du catch.

Dis-je normalement en ajoutant un sourire pour rendre ma réponse plus crédible. Ethan leva un sourcil en jetant un bref regard à Jane qui venait de jeter Michelle en dehors du ring.

- Depuis quand tu t'y intéresses au catch toi ?

Demanda t'il avec un sourire moqueur, la foule cria de joie quand Jane exécuta un suicide dive sur la blonde en l'assommant à moitié. Je leva les épaules en continuant à regarder. Ethan fronça les sourcils les yeux toujours rivés vers la télévision, sans ôter son regard du match il s'exclama soudainement.

- On sort diner dehors !

Je haussa les sourcils étonnée de tant de vigueur, jeta un regard au match où la situation s'était retournée, Jane au sol le visage crispé et Michelle entrain de se disputer avec l'arbitre qui avait compté deux au lieu de trois au tombé selon elle, puis me retourna vers Ethan en faisait le lien. Il était dérangé à ce point à sa vue ? Ou avait t'il déjà prévu un diner dehors ? Je soupira intérieurement et me leva.

- D'accord je vais me préparer.

Ethan hocha la tête et me regarda montrer les marches vers notre chambre à coucher. Je jeta rapidement mes vêtements sur le lit, enfila une petite robe noire avec des escarpins assortis, brossa mes cheveux avec les mains, mis un peu de rouge-à-lèvres avant de tout arrêter brusquement, le cœur battant inexplicablement. Je jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, ma robe était de travers, mes cheveux encore plus décoiffés, mon rouge à lèvres mal tracé, je soupira dépitée puis entrepris de rajuste ma robe et de me maquiller lentement. J'aurais préféré rester à la maison, mais peut être un peu d'air me fera du bien. Après quelques minutes je descendis les marches silencieusement pour trouver l'image de la télévision en pause sur Jane levant fièrement la main après avoir gagné son match, Ethan regardait ou plutôt observait la catcheuse souriante, ses yeux tellement concentré qu'on croirait qu'il était dans une sorte de transe, les sourcils froncés, les mains crispés sur le tissu du fauteuil, le visage fermé, on aurait presque aperçu un éclat de fascination muette dans ses pupilles. Non ce n'était que l'effet de mon imagination. Ca ne se peut pas. Il m'aime. Moi. Il est avec moi. Moi. Elle est dans un autre monde, loin de moi, de nous. D'ailleurs tant de rumeurs disent qu'elle sortait avec un catcheur de la wwe. Rien ne peut nuire à notre couple.

J'émis un léger toussotement, Ethan sursauta de surprise et entrepris de changer de chaine, avant d'éteindre la télévision, nous sortîmes sans un mot. L'air frais de Cleveland me fit frissonner, j'avais oublié mon manteau , aussi curieux que cela peut être ce simple détail réussit à me mettre hors de moi, réveilla un monstre dans mon intérieur qui me rongeait les entrailles, j'étais jalouse et furieuse, oui. Et pourtant je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, elle est loin très loin, mais le seul regard qu'il avait porté à cette image d'elle sur la télévision, ce regard qu'il ne m'a jamais porté. Certes un regard haineux mais tellement profond. Je me saisis du manteau et descendis rapidement les marches en manquant de me fouler la cheville.

La porte de la voiture claqua furieusement avant qu'Ethan ne démarre, j'ouvris la fenêtre et inspira de grandes bouffées d'air pour me calmer, sans résultat. Ethan alluma quelques musique de Métal comme il les aimait, bientôt le riff des guitares et de la basse vinrent augmenter ma colère, je commença alors à taper sur la glace de la fenêtre pour m'occuper. Cela dérangea clairement Ethan qui grimaça, je pris alors un plaisir vengeur à refaire ce bruit régulier qui je devinais l'agaçait au plus haut point. Nous continuâmes ainsi de longues minutes, le visage crispé, colérique, Ethan éteignit soudainement la radio, avec un geste brusque.

- Bon tu m'expliques ?

Demanda t'il avec un ton froid. Les yeux toujours rivés vers la circulation.

- Expliquer quoi ?

Dis-je avec un accent innocent, en prenant un drôle de plaisir à l'énerver par chacun de mes mots et gestes, je suis terriblement jalouse et c'est le seul moyen de l'expliquer, je veux comprendre ce regard là, cette attitude là.

- Tu le sais bien, t'arrêtes pas de pester depuis tout à l'heure, tu t'énerves toute seule, je ne comprends plus rien ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Je ne répondis rien, et tenta d'échapper à son regard perçant en me tournant vers la fenêtre, il soupira.

- Tu est supposée être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Lynda… C'est à cause d'elle ? Parce que j'ai regardé son match c'est ça ?

Silence.

- Ecoute, ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'est pas simple à oublier, comprends moi un peu Lynda. On se connaissait tous depuis l'enfance, je ne peux pas la rayer tout simplement de ma vie comme ça. C'est juste que ça m'a causé un choc de la voir… Enfin je veux dire après tout ce temps. Tu sais bien que je suis avec toi maintenant. Elle est du passé.

Dit-il en détachant bien les mots, le regard désolé. Je souris intérieurement, c'était tout ce que je voulais entendre, je pris la main de mon petit ami et la serra en signe de contentement.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant un restaurant chic, une grande salle trônée d'un lustre en cristal, quelques tables en verre éparpillées aux coins de la salle avec une ambiance chaleureusement intime, donnant vue sur une petite piste de danse. Une douce musique classique égayait les lieux, et quelques serveurs en blanc et noir circulaient dignement avec leurs plateaux de coupes de champagne. J'aurais du peut être mettre une tenue plus appropriée, pensais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma courte robe noire, qui allait plutôt avec les boites de nuit que les restaurants chics. Ethan m'aida à m'asseoir en me poussant la chaise, il prit ma main et y déposa un léger baiser pour se diriger vers sa chaise après, je lui donna un grand sourire surprise par tant d'attention. On nous servit les menus, et je pris le temps de lire et relire les noms des plats hors de prix en fronçant les sourcils. Y avait-il une occasion spéciale pour tout cela ? Généralement se commander une pizza et regarder un film m'aurais comblée. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Ethan tout ce qui était luxueux. Je lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, par lequel il répondit par un doux sourire. Les habitudes changent peut être.

Je pris alors un repas végétarien, qui fut à mon plus grand malheur infect. Je me suis forcée à devenir végétarienne, mais j'ai encore des problèmes avec la nourriture. J'avala difficilement les champignons en essayant de ne pas grimacer et en buvant de grandes quantités de champagne pour essayer de masquer le goût indésirable. Le diner se passa sans discussion, moi essayant d'oublier ce je venais de manger pour éviter de vomir, Ethan méditant paisiblement en jouant avec sa nourriture. Je commença vite à faire de même, le restaurant commença à se remplir un peu plus et le bruit d'une conversation joyeuse vint vite remplacer le son de la musique classique qui avait plutôt un effet soporifique. Le dessert qui était une glace au nougat vint me délivrer du gout de la salade et des champignons qui restait toujours dans ma bouche, je pris alors plaisir à la déguster. On rangea les couverts et assiettes et je me rendis compte du silence qui pesait depuis tout à l'heure sur notre table.

- Ethan qu'est ce qui… ?

- Lynda…

Prononça t'il subitement en ayant probablement pas fait attention à ma question. Il se leva de sa chaise et vint vers moi. Je le regarda faire les sourcils levés. Il me jeta un regard tellement profond que je me sentis rougir. Et à ma grande surprise sella toute son étrange attitude aujourd'hui en posant son genou sur terre.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et directement les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et ma bouche s'étira en un sourire que même la joie suprême ne peut pas décrire. Ethan sortit de sa poche un petit écrin noir, et l'ouvrit , une bague en or blanc surmontée d'une unique pierre en saphir qui brillait faiblement à la lueur de la lumière du restaurant. Je regarda la bague un moment, le cœur gonflé de joie, la gorge nouée pour pouvoir prononcer un mot.

- Veux tu devenir ma femme ?

Me demanda t'il clairement, en souriant doucement, ses yeux fixaient la moindre de mes réactions, attendant avec appréhension la réponse fatidique qui s'avéra être un…

- Oui ! Oui je le veux.

Répondis-je en me levant de ma chaise pour aller l'embrasser fougueusement, les personnes présentes qui ont dû tout voir applaudissaient en félicitant les nouveaux fiancés. Mais ces bruits là étaient bien loin de moi, c'est comme si je plongeais sous l'eau , et que tout son ne devenait qu'un faible écho, il n'y avait que moi et lui, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson, nos lèvres et nos corps enlacés pour l'éternité…

***Fin du Flashback***

- Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes à nos fiançailles pour tout détruire.

Soupirai-je en regardant Jane dans les yeux.

* * *

_**Voili voilou :D Alors vos avis? :) **_

_**Bon je vous propose un marché :D**_

_**Un review = Un diner avec Ethan au resto ! 8D**_

_**-...**_

_**-J'ai dis un diner avec Ethan ! **_

_**-Non merci! **_

_**-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? T_T**_

_**-Tu oublies que c'est un soit disons malade mental comme tu l'as décrit? U_U**_

_**-Ah ouais ._. **_

_**Mais reviewez quand même s'il vous plait :D **_


	10. Chapter 10: Friendship

_**Coucou! :D **_

_**Pourquoi je sens des regards meurtriers? ._. **_

_**Oui oui je sais, j'ai énormément pris de temps pour ce chapitre, mais j'avais une semaine de révision et une autre d'exams. (Miss Wrestlemania en est témoin! N'est ce pas? 8D) **_

_**Donc pour compenser mon retard je vous mets un un chapitre assez long qui j'espère vous allez aimer comme j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Cette fois on sort de l'ambiance morose du PV Lynda vers un chapitre beaucoup plus léger! **_

_**Je remercie mes lecteurs pour leurs reviews. Sincérement je vous adore! **_

_**ENJ0Y! **_

_**Je saisis cette occasion pour: **_

_**- Exprimer mes plus sincères condoléances aux amis et à la famille de William Moody alias Paul Bearer mort d'une crise cardiaque. Grand manager qui sera à jamais gravé dans nos coeurs et nos pensées.**_

_**- Remercier le groupe My Chemical Romance qui vient de se séparer le week-end dernier. #MCRforever.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Friendship**

Melina soupira d'aise, elle ferma doucement les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le rythme de la musique dans les bras de John. Celui-ci avait le menton dans la creux de son cou comme il aimait le faire. Cette soirée était on ne peut plus magique. Melina se considérait comme une fille très chanceuse qui avait achevé tout ce qu'elle voulait dans sa vie. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était trop grosse, trop courte, trop moche pour être catcheuse, mais la détermination était l'une de ses qualités les plus fortes, elle avait beaucoup sacrifié pour y arriver. Et les efforts ont porté leurs fruits. Ils étaient assis sur une table au fond du bar, Melina leva sa tête vers John pour l'embrasser avec douceur, et lui sourit. Elle l'aimait et ce depuis longtemps, elle avait passé une année parfaite, que ce soit au niveau sentimental ou professionnel. Sa seule peur, était que toute cette joie qu'elle vivait à l'instant disparaisse, parce qu'elle savait que son point faible était l'attachement. Elle s'attachait beaucoup à la routine, au succès, à l'amour. Et si un jour elle se voyait séparée de tout cela … Non elle préfère ne pas y penser.

La jeune femme se défit de l'étreinte de son amant pour lui faire face, un sourire épanoui sur le visage.

- Quand on se mariera. Commença t'elle. Parce qu'on se mariera !

Pensa t'elle utile d'ajouter, John lui jeta un regard amusé. Bien sûr qu'ils se marieraient. Il était convaincu qu'il n'aimerai aucune femme d'autre que sa douce Melina. Sauf que ce qui l'en empêchait de lui demander sa main maintenant était leurs travail. Tout les deux ils voulaient vivre un mariage normal, avoir une vie normale, ne pas être obligés de se séparer à cause d'une tournée mondiale, vivre dans leurs propre maison au lieu d'enchainer les chambres d'hôtels, avoir des enfants peut être et fonder une famille, Melina voudrait sûrement deux chatons , l'un brun , l'autre au pelage blanc, qu'elle appellerait Honey et Milk, ou peut être Choco et Creamy. Elle était toujours fan des noms de ce genre. John a malheureusement hérité de plusieurs d'entre eux.

- J'aurais deux chiots. continua t'elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

John leva un sourcil , surpris.

- Je croyais que tu préférais les chats.

- Exact, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Donc deux chiens, l'un brun et l'autre blanc, que j'appellerais…

- Honey et Milk, je sais chérie.

Continua John avec sourire amusé. Melina lui jeta un regard outré, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est les noms de nos deux chatons ça.

- Je croyais qu'on aurait des chiots au lieu des chatons.

- J'ai changé d'avis, je voudrai bien avoir les deux.

Dit t'elle avec une moue que John trouva tellement adorable. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez, sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Melina arborait un air fier et un sourire grand comme le monde.

- Je t'aime John.

Lui chuchota la belle brune dans son oreille, provoquant chez lui par la même occasion de délicieux frissons , comme réponse il s'empara de ses lèvres avec un désir non refoulé.

OoOoOoOoO

*PV Jane*

Au fur et à mesure que Lynda me racontait ses dernières années vécues loin de moi, un tourbillon d'émotions indistinctes m'assaillit, la tristesse, la colère, l'exaspération, la culpabilité, et même de la joie. Ma meilleure amie, avait vécu selon elle un vie presque parfaite avec celui qui avait détruit la mienne. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir d'être heureuse ? De vivre enfin la vie qu'elle voulait ? Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui m'intriguait énormément : Ethan. Le nouveau Ethan. Elle le décrivait comme étant une personne tellement charmante que je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si on pensait à la même personne. Comment le pire humain que j'a rencontré tout au long de ma vie pouvait devenir la futur mari de ma meilleure amie ? Mais peut être qu'il a vraiment changé, peut être qu'il tenait à elle, il a quand même demandé sa main , c'est la plus grande preuve d'amour.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes à nos fiançailles pour tout détruire.

Dans la voix de Lynda ne transparaissaient ni tristesse, ni colère, ni rancune. Elle l'a dit normalement, comme si elle parlait du climat du jour. Je ne savais quoi en penser, tout était tellement contradictoire. Ethan était supposé m'avoir rayée de sa vie, comme je l'ai rayé de la mienne, il était sensé avoir changé… Etait-ce de ma faute ? Si je n'avais pas assisté à leurs fiançailles se seraient-ils mariés, et vécu ensemble ? Heureux ? N'arriverai t'il pas un jour où il allait la rejeter comme une vulgaire chaussette comme il venait de faire ? Je ne comprenais pas. Ces pensées là m'étouffaient , je devais me calmer, et réfléchir posément. Mais dès que je me remémorais les paroles de Lynda, son visage apparaissait, et tout le reste suivait… Le jour où j'ai cru que tout était fini pour moi, la nuit de la fête de graduation.

Tout les mauvais souvenirs apparurent alors, comme un tourbillon d'images douloureuses, que j'avais gardées contre mon gré. A chaque fois que je voulais repousser l'une d'elles, d'autres apparaissaient de plus en plus pires. Je serra mon bras gauche avec force en faisant ressurgir la douleur de la brulure que je m'étais faite un peu plus tôt, mais tout cela semblait un souvenir lointain. Le lancement de ma chair mutilée m'aida à reprendre un semblant de control sur mes pensées. Je ne ressentais plus que de l'amertume, j'avais détruit le bonheur, même temporaire que vivait Lynda. Je n'osais même pas la regarder en face.

- Mais ça allait arriver tôt ou tard, tu n'as fait qu'accélérer les évènements.

Ajouta t'elle avec un petit sourire triste. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Demandais-je cette fois en levant les yeux vers elle. Elle grimaça comme si elle venait d'avaler quelque chose de pas très appétissant.

- Si.

Lança t'elle de but blanc. Mon cœur se serra, je me sentais soudainement très mal. Tout en ne sachant quoi penser. Si elle m'en voulait pourquoi était-elle venue me voir à New York. Pourquoi ne pas simplement ne plus m'adresser la parole, m'effacer de sa vie ? Voulait-elle me faire culpabiliser ? Se venger peut être ? Je savais que je le méritais , tout ce que j'ai commis était irréparable, je n'aurais jamais du la rencontrer de nouveau dans ce parc, ni m'inviter à ses fiançailles. J'ai ruiné ce qui aurait pu être une vie de bonheur, si jamais Ethan ne m'avait revu, rien de cela ne se serait passé.

- Mais…

Mon cœur s'accéléra à l'entente de ce mot, et un mince filin d'espoir commença à se former dans mon esprit.

- Je te pardonne. Tu as commis la faute de ruiner tout ce que j'ai bâti. Et j'ai commis la faute d'aimer un être comme lui, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Nous sommes toutes les deux fautives. On peut donc nous considérer quittes maintenant.

Lynda s'arrêta de se tordre les doigts cela fait des heures, elle se leva lentement , s'avança vers moi en ouvrant ses bras et me serra contre elle. Cette étreinte voulait tout dire : Qu'on oublie le passé, qu'on vive le présent, qu'on se pardonne, qu'on rebâtisse notre amitié, qu'on se soude de nouveau. Je sentis les larmes de Lynda sur la peau de mon cou où elle nichait son visage. Comme elle le faisait avant. Bientôt je sentis mes yeux me picoter, pour verser un torrent de larmes après. Je me sentais tellement soulagée, comme si on avait enlevé un poids de mon cœur. Je souris heureuse d'avoir ma meilleure amie à mes côtés de nouveau.

Toutes ces histoires, ces émotions ressenties et cette crise de larmes nous avaient fatiguées au plus haut point, nous nous retrouvâmes vite entrain de dormir les points fermés, serrées l'une contre l'autre, réunies.

OoOoOoOoO

Je me réveilla le matin en bonne humeur, j'avais bien dormi, et je me sentais en très bonne forme, je me retourna dans mon lit, Lynda était déjà descendue, c'est compréhensible puisque contrairement à elle je ne suis pas vraiment une lève tôt. Je pris rapidement une douche froide, enfila le sweat-shirt de wwe 13 puisque une partie non négligeable de mes habits était de la marchandise de la wwe. Je pris mon sac de sport et descendis en trombe prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je repéra rapidement Melina et Lynda qui discutaient autour d'un café avec Phil et Mike. A la vue de ce dernier mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et je couru presque pour les rejoindre. Je fis la bise à tout le monde, et réserva à Mike un grand bisou bien sonore. Il leva le sourcil gauche tout en souriant joyeusement.

- Et que me vaut ce privilège ?

Demanda t'il, j'haussa les épaules amusée. Puis pris une expression faussement outrée.

- Tu m'as manqué c'est tout. Oh et puis je le retire mon bisou !

Mike hocha la tête horrifié et me serra contre lui dans une étreinte qui servait plus à me broyer les os qu'autre chose.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée ma Juliette.

Dit Mike en prononçant bien le dernier mot interdit, connaissant ma réaction. Je lui donna un coup de coude aux côtes qui le chatouilla au lieu de lui faire du mal.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

Mike éclata d'un rire sonore, mon surnom en fait n'avait aucun sens, un jour sur un coup de tête mon meilleur ami à décidé de me baptiser comme ça. Et ça m'agaçait puisque sans le vouloir ça me rappelait « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare dont je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout une grande fan, les souvenirs amers des cours de littérature étaient toujours gravés dans ma mémoire. J'ai un jour eu le malheur de prononcer cette pensée à haute voix devant John, je regrette ce jour atrocement.

- Bon tu dis à ton Roméo de la boucler là, j'aimerai bien manger tranquillement.

Lança John avec un sourire en coin. Je lui jeta un regard meurtrier et me servit un jus d'orange et quelques viennoiseries. Mike pouffait toujours dans son coin.

- En fait ça tombe bien que je te manque, on déjeune ensemble à midi ?

Proposa t'il en me beurrant une tartine qu'il me tendait comme signe de paix. Je fis semblant de réfléchir.

- Je suis tentée de dire non…

- Mais tu le peux pas.

Termina le lutteur à ma place, je souris et prit sa tartine.

- On va où ? Demandais-je

- Surprise, surprise ! Dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'y pas encore pensé. M'esclaffais-je

Sachant que j'avais raison Mike fit la moue et marmonna un truc du genre « arrête de me connaître aussi bien ». Le petit déjeuner se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et nous nous levâmes tous pour se diriger vers la gym. Je proposa à Lynda de nous accompagner pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule, elle accepta avec joie et couru prendre ses vêtements de sport dans notre chambre. Nous y allâmes dans la voiture de Mike, Phil préférant y aller avec Melina et John. Je me changea dans les vestiaires, enfila un jogging et garda mon sweat pour masquer le bandage de ma brulure. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'empêche de faire mon n°1 contender match contre Gail. Aussi amical que ce match était, l'enjeu était trop grand. Même si je connaissais déjà le résultat, on pouvait vite changer la storyline et donner à Gail mon championship match de peur que je ne réussisse pas à bien faire mon match à cause de la brulure de mon bras. Bien que Gail ainsi que beaucoup d'autres divas étaient mes amies, dans le business on ne pouvait laisser sa chance à l'autre, de peur de la perdre à tout jamais.

Je mis mes écouteurs, et me dirigea vers le tapis pour m'échauffer, Lynda monta sur un tapis à côté du mien puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde dans la compagnie. Après 20 minutes, elle était essoufflée et en sueur. Je me moqua un peu de sa condition physique qui n'était pas au top de sa forme, elle me tira la langue et alla s'asseoir une bouteille d'eau à la main. Je continua à m'entrainer, passant du tapis aux poids, des poids aux abdos, des abdos au vélo. Je retardais le moment où j'allais travailler sur le sac de sable, puisque j'y allais souffrir à cause de mon bras, mais têtue comme je le suis , je décida de le faire quand même, je devais me préparer pour mon match qui allait être pire que quelques punchs dans un sac de sable. Je commença à donner quelques coups basiques, en essayant de ne travailler que mes pieds et mon bras droit, grimaçant déjà du picotement atroce que je ressentais à cause de la brulure. Je continua ainsi quelques secondes avant de frapper par réflexe le sac du bras gauche, c'était comme si je m'étais brulée de nouveau, la douleur était plus vive que jamais, je retins un gémissement les larmes aux yeux. Je jeta un regard autour de moi, toutes les superstars étaient occupés à s'entrainer, seul un coach qui passait par là me regardait curieusement ayant déjà remarqué mon attitude bizarre. Je ravala mes larmes, et mordu l'intérieur de ma joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Je recommença le même processus chaque fois que mon bras gauche touchait le sac de sable. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursauta en me retournant. C'était Phil.

Il prit ma main et m'entraina vers la couloir qui menait aux vestiaires. Je le suivais sans rien dire, et en même temps soulagée de ne plus avoir donner des coups dans ce maudit sac de sable. Phil toqua dans la porte du vestiaires féminin, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il entra en m'y tirant avec lui.

- Mais Phil c'est les vestiaires des femmes ça. Dis-je d'une voix épuisée.

- Ouais et bien je m'en fiche tu sais ? Il y a personne de toute façon.

Me répondit-il d'une voix légèrement énervée. Je haussa les sourcils de son ton mais ne dis rien.

- Tu as ta pommade ici ?

J'acquiesça, je l'avais amenée spécialement pour en mettre une bonne dose après l'entrainement, qui je savais allait être une atrocité. Phil me demanda de la lui apporter, je me dirigea alors vers mon sac et lui tendis le tube.

- Enlève ton sweat-shirt.

- Mais j'ai pas encore fini l'entrainement ! Protestais-je.

- Et bien moi je te dis que tu l'as fini.

Dit-il d'un ton catégorique assez impressionnant. J'enleva mon sweat en grimaçant au moment où je tirais la manche gauche. Je me retrouva en débardeur à grelotter. Phil me remit le sweat shirt sur les épaules. Et commença à défaire mon pansement avec douceur, en grimaçant à chaque fois que je serrai les dents de douleur. Je poussa une exclamation d'horreur à la vue de mon bras mis à nu, j'avais la peau toute rouge allant jusqu'à devenir blanche au milieu, une espèce de liquide rougeâtre et brillant l'entourait. Phil soupira.

- C'est encore pire qu'hier non mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit d'aller mutiler ton bras contre ce sac de merde ?!

Ma gronda t'il furieux, je baissa les yeux comma une enfant qu'on aurait prise sur le fait.

- J'ai pensé qu'en m'entrainant avec j'arriverai à supporter la douleur pendant le match. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Et bien pour tes nouvelles tu empires les choses au lieu de les améliorer !

- Oui d'accord j'ai remarqué et arrête de me crier dessus !

M'exclamais-je, ma fierté n'acceptant pas d'avoir été une idiote sur ce coup là. Phil sembla se rendre compte du ton de sa voix et ses yeux prirent une expression désolée.

- Je m'inquiète Jane. Dit-il doucement. Tu es sûre de pouvoir faire ce match ?

- Non, mais je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas les laisser m'enlever ma chance de devenir championne pour une brulure superficielle.

- Elle n'est pas si superficielle que ça.

Corrigea t'il amusé. Il commença à étaler précautionneusement de la pommade sur ma peau.

- Tu es vraiment têtue toi ! S'éclaffa t'il. Mais ça me rappelle moi-même. Sourit-il.

- Et monsieur se permet de me crier dessus alors que s'il était à ma place il aurait fait la même chose !

Boudais-je avec un ton faussement outré. Phil fini de bander mon bras. On se leva et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de sport.

- Donc voilà sois tu t'assois gentiment ici en attendant que les autres finissent. Sois tu prends la voiture de Mike et tu vas à l'hôtel.

- Non je reste, je ne peux pas rater l'occasion d'admirer The Best in the world s'entrainer en direct. Ca a quelque chose de tellement … divin !

M'exclamais-je avec un regard émerveillé. Phil sourit amusé, et je resta à côté de lui pendant qu'il levait du poids.

- Mon pauvre tu dois faire plus de body building t'es tout mince !

Le taquinais-je amusée. Il me bouda tout le reste de la séance, n'appréciant pas les critiques sur son physique qui ne correspondait pas vraiment aux caractéristiques d'un catcheur traditionnel grand et bourré de muscles.

- Oh la la je rigolais c'est bon !

Abandonnais-je en soupirant. Il arbora un sourire victorieux, je lui donna une tape sur la tête en le traitant d'idiot.

- En fait merci.

Lui dis-je à l'oreille, il me sourit et hocha la tête. Midi arriva vite, et je salua Phil pour aller rejoindre mon ami qui avait fini de prendre sa douche et de se changer. Je fais de même pendant qu'il m'attendait devant le vestiaires. Après quelques minutes à galérer sous la douche pour ne pas mouiller mon bandage, j'enfila un pull blanc qui me tombait au dessus des fesses, un collant noir et des bottines, je pris mon sac de sport que je posa dans le coffre de la voiture du lutteur. Mike me demanda si je voulais prendre le volant, chose que je déclina pour ne pas être obligée de bouger mon bras, il haussa les épaules et mis le contact. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à destination, je fronça les sourcils devant l'insigne M grand et jaune.

- McDonald's ? T'es sérieux Mike ? Dis-je moqueuse.

- Bah quoi ? Je savais pas où aller.

Se défendit Mike en riant. Nous mîmes nos lunettes de soleil pour garder un minimum d'intimité et franchîmes la porte du fast-food. Je m'assis pendant que Mike partait prendre nos commandes. J'envoya un message à Lynda pour lui signaler que j'allais tarder et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle déjeune avec les autres. Mike revint après un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres en portant deux boites constellées d'images de dessins animés. Je me frappa le front de la main affligée tout en sentant un sourire naitre sur mon visage.

- Et un HappyMeal pour la miss !

Annonça Mike fièrement en posant la boite devant moi. J'hocha la tête en riant.

- Des fois je me demande si j'ai un gamin de dix ans pour meilleur ami.

Me dis-je plus à moi-même qu'a lui, il me fit une de ses moues adorables et déchira presque le papier carton de son HappyMeal tellement il était affamé. Je posa mon coca à part, puisque j'avais renoncé au sodas et limonades cela fait longtemps, sans se gêner Mike le prit normalement et commença à boire. Cela étant presque un rituel chez nous deux. Après avoir entamé notre déjeuner, Mike enleva ses lunettes de soleil et me dévisagea avec son regard bleu perçant, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Ce regard de sa part était tellement rare, je ne l'aimais pas, ça voulait dire que quelque chose le blessait, quelque chose que j'ai faite. Je pris soudainement panique quand j'aperçu ses lèvres remuer pour prononcer quelque chose.

- En fait la raison de ce déjeuner n'était pas seulement parce que tu m'as manquée.

Commença t'il doucement, je commença à triturer la manche de mon pull, inquiète.

- Jane je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

Annonça t'il en baissant les yeux. Bien sur que je lui cachait quelque chose, il n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Chicago, il ne connaissait Ethan que par mon ex dont la relation ne s'est pas terminée joyeusement, il ne connaissait Lynda que par une meilleure amie avec laquelle j'ai perdu contact. Non en fait à part Lynda personne ne connaissait vraiment ce qui c'était passé. Mike était mon meilleur ami , mon confident, mon frère que j'aimais plus que tout. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais réussi à lui avouer la vérité, pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance au contraire je ne voulais juste pas que ma nouvelle vie soit tâchée par ce qui s'était passé avant. Mike et moi entretenions une relation fusionnelle, on arrivait tout les deux à lire en l'autre facilement, on ne se cachait rien. Et je savais que tôt ou tard il allait remarquer mon changement d'attitude. J'eus un pincement au cœur.

- Depuis ton arrivée de Chicago j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas bien, tu étais triste ça se voyait bien, toujours perdue dans tes pensées, les yeux dans le vague, ne parlant à personne. Même Phil avait l'air soucieux quand il te voyait. Il sait n'est ce pas ?

Demanda t'il en me regardant tristement avec ses prunelles bleues, il était sûrement blessé que Phil sache alors que lui qui était la personne la plus proche de moi ne savait rien. Je me sentis atrocement mal à cet instant. J'hocha la tête.

- Il était juste au bon endroit et au bon moment. Il ne connait qu'une partie de l'histoire.

Avouais-je la voix cassé, je sentais déjà une boule de plomb se former dans mon ventre. Mike se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Ecoute je… Je ne suis pas là pour te mettre la pression, ou t'obliger à te confier. Je veux juste t'aider Jane. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et je m'inquiète c'est tout. Je comprends que c'est difficile à raconter et que ça te fait souffrir. Donc je veux juste te dire que si tu te sens prête un jour à me raconter, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. Toujours.

J'ouvris la bouche et la referma sans savoir ce que j'allais dire. Mes yeux masqués par mes lunettes de soleil me picotaient. Je me leva de ma chaise et j'alla vers Mike pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il répondis à mon étreinte avec quelque petites tapes réconfortantes sur le dos.

- Merci Mike. Je … Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Chuchotais-je.

- Moi je sais. Tu n'aurais jamais atteint le bureau de Vince à temps pour ton premier rendez vous, tu n'aurais peut être pas décroché ton contrat de développement et tu seras toujours restée à la ROH ! Ca serait dommage n'est ce pas ?

Rigola Mike pour alléger l'ambiance. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Je lui déposa un baiser sur la joue tellement j'étais reconnaissante et heureuse qu'il soit si compréhensif.

- Très ! Approuvais-je. Tu es mon héro ! Rigolais-je aussi.

- Ah mais j'ai presque oublié le cadeau !

Se désola Mike en cherchant dans sa boite du HappyMeal et la mienne. Les cadeaux s'avérèrent être deux petits monstres en guise de porte clés, celui de Mike était un petit dragon mauve, le mien était plutôt quelque chose de blanc que je ne reconnaissais pas mais ce qui me fit rigoler le plus était sa touffe de poil roux que Mike prit plaisir à comparer avec Stephen.

- Oh mais c'est The Miz et Alyson!

Cria une adolescente qui était à quelques tables de nous. Probablement une fan puisqu'elle venait vers nous à grands pas joyeux avec sa bande d'amies. Je souris aux filles qui me rappelaient mon moi avant d'être catcheuse, la fan qui faisait tout pour avoir un billet de Raw, celle qui suivait sans relâche chaque show de lutte les yeux plein d'étoiles en rêvant chaque jour de pouvoir toucher les fameux rings de la wwe. Mike comme à son habitude leurs offrit un regard charmeur qui fit rougir l'une d'elles jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, je lui mis un coup de coude bien placé pour l'obliger à arrêter. Les filles nous adressèrent quelques compliments polis, prirent des autographes de nous deux et s'en allèrent avec des cris de joie.

- Allez on y va ?

Proposa Mike, j'hocha la tête, prit mon sac et le suivit d'un pas souple. Le voyage du retour se faisait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mike ayant finalement retrouvé son tempérament enjoué me racontait ses dernières aventures, coureur de jupons qu'il était.

- Une certaine blonde au yeux bleus, Julie ?… Heu Julia ?… Juliet peut être.

Dit Mike un doigt sur les lèvres pendant qu'il se creusait la tête pour retrouver le prénom de sa dernière conquête, chose qui est normalement impossible en vue du nombre incalculables des filles avec lesquelles il était sortit. Le fait qu'il se souvienne de la première lettre du prénom de la soit disons blonde constitue en sois même un exploit pour un tombeur de ses dames aussi réputé que le beau lutteur est.

- Et la pseudo relation a duré combien de temps ?

Demandais-je avec un sourire moqueur et amusé, en sachant déjà que la réponse ne serait constituée que d'un seul chiffre.

- Trois jours !

S'exclama Mike avec une once de fierté, j'étais moi-même les sourcils vers les hauteurs la bouche ouverte en un mi-sourire étonné.

- Chapeau à Julia alors ! Ou Juliet ou Julie…

Mike éclata de rire pendant qu'il garait sa voiture devant l'hôtel New Yorkais où on résidait pour le prochain Raw. Nous entrâmes souriants au hall de réception , je crois même que je n'ai jamais été aussi souriante depuis mon retour de Chicago. Je repéra Lynda assise tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils beiges du salon , elle aussi probablement puisqu'elle s'est levé vers nous, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La première chose que je remarqua furent ses cheveux, jadis ternes et sans vie, étaient lissés et d'un noir brillant lui tombant galamment au dessus des oreilles. Ce me faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle avait décidé de passer à autre chose en commençant par soigner son apparence. J'ouvris les bras pour la serrer contre moi, elle fit au début semblant de venir vers moi puis changea soudainement de chemin pour faire la bise à Mike.

- Salut Mike ! Comment s'est passé le déj ?

Dit elle normalement un grand sourire au visage. J'ouvris la bouche un moment pour la refermer après, indignée d'avoir prit un vent aussi monumental.

- Et moi alors je compte pour du beurre ?

M'exclamais-je en détournant la tête d'un geste que je voulais outré, attendant des excuses. Au lieu de ça ce fût une pichenette que je reçus sur le front, je cria en me massant le front en adressant un regard noir à Lynda qui avait la main toujours levée. Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ca t'apprendra de me laisser toute seule la prochaine fois.

Dit-elle en me tirant puérilement la langue, elle prit le bras de Mike avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux jusqu'à maintenant. « Viens je veux te montrer un truc ! » Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers un fauteuil où Lynda prit un magazine pour montrer à Mike quelque chose d'intéressant dedans. Quand à moi je décida de monter dans ma chambre et chercher quelque chose à faire pour la soirée. Je pris l'ascenseur qui me conduisit à mon étage et fut contente d'y trouver Stephen et Ron qui discutaient vivement. Je sortis de l'engin métallique en prenant soin de fouiller mon sac à la recherche du petit monstre blanc à la crinière carotte. Et me dirigea vers les deux lutteurs qui sourirent en remarquant ma présence.

- Dia dhuit !

Me salua l'irlandais dans sa langue natale. Non je ne parlais pas irlandais, mais cette expression était tellement utilisée par le lutteur qu'il était difficile de ne pas la retenir. Je pris le petit animal en peluche et l'arbora fièrement devant Stephen.

- Cadeau !

M'exclamais-je toute contente. Stephen leva un sourcil interrogateur alors que Ron se tenait déjà les côtes ayant rapidement compris la blague. Je m'éclaircis la gorge donnant l'impression de vouloir prononcer un discours important.

- Je te présente. Mini-Stephen ! Tadaaa !

Chantais-je en présentant la créature qui ressemblait tellement à l'irlandais, celui-ci ayant enfin compris, se joignit au rire de Ron qui dura plusieurs de secondes, avant de se tourner vers moi essoufflé et me serrer dans ses bras, mais je reste persuadée que c'était pour me casser les côtes.

- Merci Jane. Il fallait vraiment pas. Ca doit être difficile de trouver quelque chose qui me ressemble autant !

Me remercia t'il d'une voix émue. Je pouffa.

- En fait non pas vraiment, je l'ai trouvé dans mon HappyMeal !

Lâchais-je rapidement avant de courir me cacher derrière Ron alors que Stephen s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus. Je lui tira la langue en utilisant toujours le corps de Ron comme bouclier. Soudain mon bouclier de fortune s'évapora et je pus voir avec horreur Stephen sourire machiavéliquement.

- Ah non j'veux vraiment pas faire partie de vot' jeu moi !

Dit Ron avant de s'écarter et de me laisser face à un irlandais vengeur.

- Traitr..aaaaaaah !

Criai-je en la direction de Ron, outrée, avant de sentir mes pieds quitter le sol et ma vue couvrir soudainement tout le couloir. Je me retrouva sur l'épaule de Stephen comme un vulgaire sac de patate. Apparemment le lutteur n'avait eu besoin que d'un seul bras pour me soulever. Je détestais qu'on me soumette à une position pareille, ça me donnait l'impression d'infériorité et de faiblesse, ce qui en même temps était tellement vrai puisque cela faisait une minute et demi que je soumettais le dos de Stephen à mes coups de poings… Sans résultat. J'ai compris, ça a servit plus à lui masser les muscles qu'à autre chose. J'abandonna et essaya plutôt d'utiliser ma voix.

- Noooon lâ…che moi ! Stepheeeeen ! S'il… Te…Pl…ait!

Ma phrase était entrechoquée tellement je riais et que Stephen dévalait le couloir en trottinant pour me malmener le plus. J'avais depuis longtemps perdu espoir d'une aide venant de Ron puisque le pauvre était déjà écroulé par terre tellement il riait. Ce manège dura trois minutes dans lesquels un Stephen qui ne fatiguait pas s'amusait à me faire vouloir rendre mon déjeuner. J'entendis le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir en dévoilant un Phil surpris.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Demanda t'il en commençant déjà à rire de ma position. Je tendis ma main vers lui sans le toucher pourtant.

- Phil aide moi !

Criai-je dramatiquement au lutteur qui fit semblant de réfléchir posément avant d'acquiescer et de venir vers Stephen qui sautait toujours et moi-même pas la même occasion. Je lui fis un grand sourire de gratitude. Mais il s'arrêta à un mètre de nous. Il tendit les deux bras vers l'Irlandais. Je fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avec complicité. Mais avant que je puisque sortir un cri d'horreur ayant enfin comprit l'échange muet des lutteurs je me retrouva balancée comme un ballon dans les bras de Phil, qui aussi facilement me mit sur son épaule et imita Stephen.

- Non nooon ! Phil ! Arrêteee !

Criai-je à son encontre, cri qu'il ne sembla même pas entendre tellement ma voix était couverte par les rires des lutteurs présents. Je décida alors de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait en ne criant plus mais essayant plutôt de ne pas rendre mon repas. Les garçons se lassèrent vite de jouer non pas avec moi mais de moi. Stephen sur l'épaule duquel j'étais au final marcha vers sa chambre avec un « Vous venez ? » à Ron et Phil. Les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent souriant toujours. Et Stephen me déposa sur son lit en allant chercher quelque chose dans son armoire. Je pris le temps de retrouver mon souffle en respirant bruyamment tout en me tenant les côtes. Stephen revint enfin avec un film de zombies en lançant à Phil un regard complice. Je m'assis entre Stephen et Phil alors que les premières scènes gores du film commençaient. Fatiguée, je n'ai pas tardé à m'endormir sur l'épaule d'un des jeunes hommes à côté de moi.

* * *

_**Voilà! :D **_

_**Maintenant que mes vacances approchent je vous promets des chapitres beaucoup plus fréquemment. Merci d'avoir tenu x) **_

_**Merci à Miss Wrestlemania qui m'a obligée (en utilisant du chantage au passage ._.) à terminer ce chapitre. **_

_**J'attends impatiemment vos avis et réactions (Reviews ! Reviews! *-*) **_


	11. Chapter 11: Indésirable

**_Bonjour les chéris ! :D _**

**_Alors avant tout j'aimerai remercier mes lecteurs actifs (et inactifs) pour leurs soutien (même silencieux…). Grâce à vous j'ai pu dépasser le cap des 10 chapitres, des 800 lectures et des 30 reviews !_**

**_Donc pour vous remercier proprement vous avez droit à deux chapitres de suite ! A reviewer bien sûr l'un d'eux ou les deux ensemble ou séparément… S'il vous plait ? x) (Pour toi Miss-Wrestlemania c'est les deux séparément bien entendu ._. C'est parce que je t'adore tu vois ? xD) _**

**_Ce chapitre là est un peu spécial, puisque j'y introduis un nouveau personnage que j'aime infiniment ^^ _**

**_ENJ0Y ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Indésirable**

La voix de Lillian Garcia résonna dans toute l'arène annonçant le match suivant Rhodes Scholars vs Team Hell No, après s'en suivra un segment backstage et viendra mon tour. Mon match avec Gail était un N°1 contender match pour le titre que détenait Layla, ou Michelle, ou les deux… La stipulation disait que si Layla perd son match de championnat contre la N°1 contender, Michelle se verra enlever sa précieuse ceinture aussi. Je me trouvais dans l'une des salles de visionnement. Une vaste salle aux murs blancs avec des fauteuils noirs en cuir, et au fond deux plasma retransmettaient en direct le match. La plupart des superstars et divas étaient là, l'uns regardant vaguement le match, désintéressés, ne se trouvant là que par respect pour leurs amis. D'autres étaient là, les bras croisés frustrés de ne pas figurer sur la carte de ce soir. Tandis que la plupart discutaient joyeusement autour du petit buffet qui servait des jus, des fruits et des bouteilles d'eau, tout en s'exclamant quand l'écran montrait une prise assez spectaculaire. Je ne figurai parmi aucune de ces catégories, une bouteille d'eau à la main, j'étais au coin de la salle à me mâchouiller la lèvre inférieure stressée comme pas possible.

Dans la wwe après des années d'expérience, longer l'allée menant au ring, devient une habitude, comme se brosser les dents ou dormir. C'est un besoin vital que nous exécutant tous sans peur. Tout le monde stresse à son premier match, c'est normal. Mais dès qu'on goute aux applaudissements, sifflements et exclamations de la foule, le stress se transforme vite en adrénaline qui vous pousse à sautiller, sourire ou provoquer la foule pour encore plus de réaction. Mais aujourd'hui comme au premier jour d'ailleurs, je sens des papillons dans mon estomac, mon cœur rate un battement toute les trois secondes ,je ne sens plus mes jambes tellement je tremble. Le brouhaha des personnes autour de moi me parvient à peine comme si j'entendais tout en étant sous l'eau. Je n'ai jamais eu de blessure sérieuse pendant un match, du moins pas encore, je ne sais pas comment réagir pendant des situations pareilles. J'ai toujours admiré les catcheurs qui continuent leurs match tout en étant blessés grièvement, c'est une preuve de passion, de détermination, de force. J'ai maintenant l'impression d'en faire trop, comment ceux qui souffrent des fractures, des déchirures, d'entorses continuent tout de même leurs matchs alors que moi je stresse à mort parce que je me suis brulée le bras ? Les brulures ont toujours été les pires blessures pour moi, le picotement atroce, l'inflammation qu'on ressent à chaque mouvement m'est insupportable. Je me suis déjà foulée la cheville pendant un match, rien de bien sérieux même si j'ai du m'absenter deux semaines de suite, à ce moment là j'ai juste ressenti le choc de la foulure, boité une trentaine de secondes pendant mon match pour que la douleur disparaisse. Mais là je serai obligée de bouger mon bras à chaque instant, de frapper avec, de subir des soumissions avec, de tomber, de me projeter sur les cordes , sauter, de me tordre… Au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre.

- Hey ça va ?

Dit une voix que je reconnu en sentant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. C'était Phil. J'hocha la tête en grimaçant.

- J'ai peur de foirer mon match.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une expression sérieuse.

- Tu n'es pas une catcheuse professionnelle pour rien d'accord ? Tu dois t'habituer à ce genre de chose parce que ça ne sera surement pas la dernière fois. En plus tu pourra utiliser le Kayfabe comme couverture et crier autant que tu veux.

- Je sais c'est pas pour la douleur que je m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas botcher mes mouvements à cause de ça, ça me gène.

Dis-je en lui montrant le bandage blanc qui entourait mon bras gauche. Il sourit en joignant ses deux bras bandés en un X.

- Moi j'en ai deux Jane.

Je pouffa, c'est bien le premier qui a su me faire rire ce jour là. Il hocha la tête en faisant la moue.

- Enfin de compte tu as raison, il est vraiment nul le tien.

Dit-il en désignant mon bandage blanc du doigt. Il prit un des feutres noir qu'il trainait toujours avec lui et me dessina un X sur le dos de la main.

- Maintenant il ne l'es plus.

Sourit-il content de son chef d'œuvre. Je regarda un instant, stoïque, le grand X bien visible sur ma main, avant d'arborer une expression choquée.

- Mais Phil j'ai pas le droit de la porter. Vince va me trucider ! C'est ton logo pas le mien !

M'exclamais-je horrifiée, encore plus en voyant le sourire amusé que le lutteur arborait. Il était bien clair qu'aucun catcheur n'a le droit d'imiter l'autre, encore moins d'utiliser des éléments de sa gimmick. J'entrepris de frotter vigoureusement le dos de ma main, sans résultat. Dès que je pensa à sprinter vers les lockers pour me changer le bandage. Un membre du staff entra en trombe dans la salle de visionnement.

- Alyson, Gail c'est à vous dans deux minutes !

Mon cœur rata un battement, je jeta à Phil un regard énervé auquel il répondit par un sourire innocent. Je vis Gail au loin se lever précipitamment en sortant de la salle.

- Allez n'aie pas peur. On va au concert des Black Veil Brides ce soir !

S'exclama t'il en souriant après avoir mentionné le cadeau de mon anniversaire. En effet il m'avait offert deux tickets pour le concert de mon groupe préféré. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir à cette idée que le même membre du staff crie mon nom de ring dans la salle. « Alyson, une minute ! ». Je me hâte de le suivre dans les couloirs de l'arène avant de m'arrêter net derrière l'entrée de la rampe. Le thème de Gail se fit entendre, la belle canadienne me serra rapidement dans ses bras en me soufflant « Bonne chance ! », avant de s'élancer en souriant à la foule et tapant dans la main des fans qui scandaient son nom. Bientôt une musique de Rock remplaça celle de Gail. J'eus un instant d'hésitation avant de plonger dans la cage aux lions après avoir entendu un « Go ! » de la part de l'homme qui ordonnait les entrées.

Les lumières m'aveuglèrent un instant, après que mes sens s'adaptèrent à ce brusque changement de lumière et de sons, j'eus une parfaite vue sur l'arène pleine à craquer de personnes, qui souriaient, qui sifflaient, aux anges, les yeux plein d'étoiles, tout simplement contents d'être là. C'est pour ces personnes là que je travaille chaque jour, c'est leurs sourires et exclamations qui me motivent, c'est pour eux que je vis désormais, c'est pour eux que je mets en danger mon corps, pour eux que je catche. A cette pensée là j'oublie mon bras, j'oublie que je porte illégalement un signe qui n'est pas mien, j'oublie tout. Et je me fonds dans mon élément, tout ce que je vois c'est les fans, tout ce que j'entends c'est les fans. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage, j'arpentais l'allée menant au ring, en touchant les mains tendues, en répondant aux encouragements par des sourires encore plus grands, si bien que j'avais mal aux joues en arrivant au ring. J'exécuta mon mouvement d'entrée qui consistait de monter sur la deuxième cordes en prenant la position d'un oiseau sur le point de s'envoler avant d'ouvrir grand mes bras comme si j'enlaçais la foule entière. Je sauta sur le sol du ring en entendant Lillian annoncer "The winner of this match will be declared number one contender for the divas championship !". L'arbitre sonna trois coups. Je serra la main de Gail en signe de respect. Et le match commença.

Nous nous tournâmes autour avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage, Gail s'élança vers moi, je contra en me saisissant de son bras, je le tordis au moins deux fois. Gail exécuta une roulade pour se défaire de ma prise. La situation se retourna vite, et c'est Gail qui est entrain de me tordre le bras, droit, heureusement. Je fis une roulade dans les airs, en reprenant la liberté de mon bras. Je tomba agilement sur mes pieds, et me retrouva vite au sol sonnée par le coup de pied que je venais de recevoir sur la tête de la part de Gail. Pour souligner notre amitié Gail attendit que je me lève, nous nous sourîmes et j'hocha la tête en sa direction comme pour dire « Tu m'as eue sur ce coup là ». Le match reprit, nous échangeâmes des coups de poings, la foule criant à chaque coup. Je tira Gail en la projetant vers le coin du ring. Je m'élança vers elle, et au dernier instant, elle sauta agilement en dehors du ring, j'eus un instant d'inattention que Gail saisit pour me prendre les chevilles dans ses mains me faisait perdre l'équilibre, avec un roll up elle réussit à me faire un tombé qui dura une seconde et demi suivi d'un kick out de ma part. Je souris constatant que jusqu'à maintenant je me débrouillait plutôt bien, le match se passait comme prévu. Je me leva la première, Gail étant toujours pliée par l'effort, bientôt elle ressentit le choc de mon genou sur sa tête se qui la fit basculer légèrement , je m'éleva dans les airs pour exécuter un Huricanrana suivit de près d'un DDT. Gail était sonnée. J'essaya un tombé mais elle s'en dégagea au compte de 2 et demi. La foule criait , scandait, sifflait en enchainant nos noms de ring comme une mélodie, enchantée par la tournure que prenait le match.

Bien que je sentais mon bras me picoter désagréablement, l'adrénaline masquait la douleur. Je me dirigea vers les cordes monta jusqu'à la troisième préparant un Elbow drop sur une Gail couchée par terre, mais celle-ci se releva rapidement ce qui me stoppa net dans mon mouvement, elle courut vers moi, et je mis mes pieds sur la deuxième corde pour préserver mon équilibre, s'en suivit un bref échange de coups mêlant têtes, bras et poings. Remarquant une certaine faiblesse, Gail se saisit de ma tête dans un bras, ma ceinture dans l'autre, elle tira la première fois , sans succès. Elle posa ses pieds sur la troisième corde pour plus d'appui , et tira beaucoup plus fort cette fois, je sentis bientôt mes jambes quitter la sureté des cordes et le monde basculer. Un suplex. Le ring trembla sous la force de nos dos contre le sol. Je cria de douleur, c'était mon bras gauche qui avait atterrit en premier, ma chair me lança, je sentais chaque pulsion de mes veines qui relançait la douleur de nouveau. Je me drapa de Kayfabe et cria comme bon je le voulais, les larmes aux yeux, les gens prendraient ça pour le compte du suplex. L'arbitre commença le compte comme nous étions toutes les deux au sol. Nous nous levâmes ensemble au compte de cinq essoufflées et en sueur. Gail essaya une droite que j'esquiva facilement, je couru vers les cordes, pris appui sur celles-ci pour me projeter vers Gail avec un Cross Body et accessoirement un tombé qui la mit à terre. 1-2-… Kick out. Je me pris la tête dans les mains faisant mine de m'arracher les cheveux tellement j'étais frustrée. La foule criait « Aly-son ! Aly-son ! » me donnant une nouvelle énergie. Comme nous étions toutes les deux essoufflées, j'exécuta un leg lock sur son pied droit pour souffler un peu. Elle se débattit comme elle pouvait en ne réussissant qu'à se fatiguer encore plus. La canadienne laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol, tout en gémissant de douleur, elle frappa le ring de son poing pour évacuer un peu sa frustration. Puis petit à petit elle réussi à nous trainer vers les cordes, cordes qu'elle saisit comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'arbitre me tira loin de la lutteuse. Je me débâtis comme une diablesse pour échapper à l'arbitre, puis sauta vers Gail, ses cris résonnaient de plus en plus fort dès que mon pied frappait son ventre. A force de me crier dessus, je me tourne vers l'arbitre pour me défendre, Gail saisit ce moment pour me faire un Drop Toe-hold, je tomba sur mon visage en atténuant le choc avec mes bras. Mon bras gauche me fit mal de nouveau mais je serra les dents et continua mon match. Gail se saisit de mes cheveux et de mon pantalon de catch pour me projeter violemment vers un coin, mon épaule heurta le ring post, je cria de douleur. Puis avec mes mains je pris appui sur les cordes pour souffler. Trop tard, je vis Gail se diriger vers moi pliée, les yeux visant mon ventre, un spear. J'usa de toute la vitesse dont je pouvais faire preuve pour me dégager à temps et c'est l'épaule de Gail qui a rencontré cette fois le métal du ring post.

C'était mon moment, ou un openning comme vient de le nommer Cole. Gail se tourna vers moi, seulement pour se heurter à un drop kick. Elle tomba à la renverse. J'escalada vite les cordes, me positionna avec équilibre sur la troisième, pris le temps pour saluer rapidement ma foule avant d'exécuter ma prise de finition, un High Angle Senton Bomb, je sauta en effectuant une rotation de 270° en tombant de dos sur le ventre de Gail. Je savais dès maintenant que j'ai remporté le match. L'arbitre compta 1-2-3. La cloche sonna.

- Your winner and the N°1 contender for the divas championship : Alyson !

Mon theme song couvrit l'arène, et je me leva avec le peu de force qui me restait, émue, les larmes de joie mêlées à ceux de la douleur perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. La foule criait ravie. Par respect j'aida Gail à se relever et sortir du ring. Je pris mon temps pour saluer la foule et fêter mon gain. Jusqu'à ce que « You're not enough for me… » résonne dans l'arène. Deux jeunes femmes apparurent l'une petite et brune, l'autre mince et grande aux cheveux blonds. Laycool. On ne m'avait pas prévenu que j'avais une scène avec eux. Mon visage devait surement donner l'expression désirée pas les brookers, surprise mêlée d'incompréhension avec un soupçon de peur. Je me positionna au milieu du ring alarmée, tandis que les deux lutteuses montaient lentement, un sourire espiègle collé au visage. Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant. Ca y est, j'allais me faire tabasser, rien de mieux pour renforcer la feud. Avant que je n'esquisse un mouvement, Michelle et Layla se jetèrent sur moi en me rouant de coups, je me débattis un instant, mais handicapée par le nombre, elles prirent le dessus, c'est ce qui était prévu de toute façon. Michelle me retourna prit mes jambes dans ses mains, bloqua mes bras derrière ses jambes puissantes. Faithbreaker ! Et je nageait dans l'inconscience. Entendant à peine les exclamations de l'arbitre. Les deux United divas champions s'en allèrent fières, sous les cris d'un public scandalisé . Après avoir repris un peu de lucidité, l'arbitre m'aida à traverser la rampe vers les coulisses, sous les applaudissements des fans. Je leva mes mains en guise de remerciement, avant de m'affaler sur une chaise dans les coulisses. Loin des yeux des spectateurs, Layla et Michelle revinrent vite avec une bouteille d'eau et des glaçons.

- Tiens bois ça, tu as été superbe !

Me dit Layla en souriant, tandis que Michelle m'administrait les glaçons sur le front. Gail revint aussi pour me féliciter du match et me serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci les filles.

Dis-je simplement. L'aide de Layla me mit du baume au cœur malgré le fait que dans quelques jours j'allais prendre son titre. Je demanda l'heure à un des membres du staff qui un téléphone contre l'oreille et un bloc note à la main marchait rapidement dans le couloir visiblement occupé, il me cracha presque « 20 heures 50 ! » me montrant que je l'avais si irrespectueusement dérangé. J'avais du temps, le concert commençait à 22 heures, enfin commencer c'était plutôt avec une petite demi heure après. Je me dirigea avec les filles aux vestiaires. Pris une longue douche, appréciant le contact de l'eau chaude contre ma peau, puis sortit une serviette autour du corps. Le locker-room était désert. J'haussa les épaules, les filles étaient surement à la salle de visionnement à l'heure qu'il est. Je pris le temps de m'enduire le corps avec une crème antidouleur à la vanille, puis enfila ma tenue du concert. Une longue chemise noire qui me descendait au dessus des fesses, un collant en cuir noir, et des cuissardes, noires aussi. Le noir étant la couleur du groupe Black Veil Brides, il était de notoriété générale que les fans qui se rendaient à un de leurs concerts devaient de préférence être vêtus en noir pour mieux se fondre dans l'ambiance… noire. Avec un grand sourire, je sortis des vestiaires, et vagabonda un peu dans les couloirs vides de l'arène. Je pris mon téléphone, mis mes écouteurs, bientôt un magnifique jeu de guitare commença la musique. Et je me trouva entrain de gesticuler dans tout les sens, le seul semblant de dance que je pouvais faire en écoutant du Rock.

Après quelques minutes, en voulant changer de musique, j'eus une idée, une merveilleuse idée en fait. Le genre d'idée que quand elle vous vient vous ne pouvez vous empêchez de lever les yeux pour voir si une petite ampoule venait de s'illuminer au dessus de votre tête. Je ris. Puis longea le couloir en courant, vers la salle de maquillage. J'y trouva Bridget, une femme de la cinquantaine, assez replète, avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds parsemés de gris. Je lui sauta dessus, et l'enlaça joyeusement.

- Bridget tu sais que je t'adore !

Criai-je presque, avec une sourire carnassier. Elle leva le sourcil gauche, se demandant au passage si j'étais bourrée, puis fronça les sourcils et sourit affectueusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Jane ?

Demanda t'elle avec un rire rauque, devinant mes intentions. Je pris mon téléphone, y chercha un instant, puis lui montra une photo.

- Tu peux me faire ça ? Demandais-je en désignant la photo.

Elle jeta un œil curieux à la photo. Un jeune homme au visage pâle y figurait, ses yeux d'un bleu si pur étaient encerclés par du crayon noir en un dessin compliqué, un trait en noir démarrait de son oreille en s'approchant de son nez, et de la commissure de ses lèvres des points de suture en noir reliées par un trait de la même couleur. Sa lèvre du bas étaient peinte avec du rouge à lèvre noir, seule la moitié de sa lèvre du haut l'était. C'était Andy Biersack le chanteur de Black Veil Brides. Tout cela dégageant la pâleur de sa peau, et le bleu clair de ses pupilles, lui donnant un air mystérieux et intimidant. Bridget hocha la tête appréciant l'allure que donnait le maquillage.

- C'est aussi compliqué que le maquillage de Jeff Hardy. Rigola t'elle.

Je fis la moue et lui servit un regard de chien battu, tout en sautant toujours d'excitation. Bridget fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

- Et j'aurais quoi en retour ? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire en coin qui creusa les fines rides qui entouraient ses yeux.

- Je t'adorerai pour toujours !

M'exclamais-je comme si c'était évident. Elle hocha la tête d'accord. Je m'assis sur une chaise devant le miroir pendant que Bridget fouillait dans son immense trousse à maquillage, elle en sortit deux crayons noir, du fond de teint, du mascara et du rouge à lèvre.

- En fin de compte ça ne demande pas beaucoup de matériel.

Remarqua t'elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi. Elle me mit du fond de teint pour éclaircir ma peau, puis m'enduit le visage de poudre blanche pour réaliser la pâleur surhumaine du chanteur du groupe. Après cela elle me mit du rouge à lèvre noir, traça le trait noir sur ma joue, puis s'attaqua à mes yeux qui demandaient plus de travail. Elle décida changer un peu le style du chanteur, et me dessina donc d'élégantes courbes au coins des yeux qu'elle a entourés d'un noir brumeux, et avec précision fit descendre une unique et fine trainée de noir sur ma joue gauche, de l'oeil jusqu'aux pommettes, comme une larme noire. Finalement elle me mit du mascara. Puis remarquant à quel point j'étais heureuse et excitée, elle me lissa même les cheveux et teint rapidement des reflets noirs à la bombe. C'était parfait.

- Bridget t'es la meilleure maquilleuse du monde !

La complimentais-je en déposant un bisou sonore sur sa joue, qui laissa la trace noir de mes lèvres. Je décida de ne pas le lui faire remarquer et sortit en sautillant. Je demanda même à une personne que je ne connaissais même pas de me prendre en photo pour mon twitter. Il était 21 heures 20. Je rejoignis les autres dans la salle de visionnement, pile pour le match de Phil. Mes amis étaient là bas suivant le match avec intérêt. Je me dirigea vers eux en souriant, remarquant au passage les regards qu'on me jetait, allant de curieux jusqu'à horrifiés. Je toucha l'épaule de Mike pour signaler ma présence, il se tourna et me sourit, sourire qui devint moqueur après avoir remarqué mon allure.

- C'est Halloween aujourd'hui ?

Demanda t'il en pouffant en compagnie de Stephen avec lequel il discutait avant mon arrivée. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le monde du catch aurait perdu deux grands lutteurs, m'imaginais-je avec un soupir dépité. Mais je décida que rien n'allait ruiner ma bonne humeur, je leva la tête fièrement vers mes deux amis.

- C'est extraordinaire n'est ce pas ! M'auto-complimentais-je en souriant avec adoration.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ordinaire en effet.

Remarqua Stephen avec un sourire en coin.

- Non c'est littéralement horrible en fait.

Observa Mike avec une moue et un regard angélique, il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer son « Je rigole ! », qu'il se trouva plaqué au mur, mon bras contre son cou.

- Michael Gregory Mizanin. On ne se moque jamais, jamais, du maquillage des Black Veil Brides.

Menaçais-je en détachant bien mes mots, mais mes lèvres qui tremblaient pour former un sourire gâchèrent un peu ma prestation. Mike éclata d'un rire sonore, qui attira les regards de ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas remarqué notre échange, dramatique. Avec une facilité déconcertante, le jeune homme se défit de ma prise, et me déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez, qui me fit loucher.

- T'es mignonne !

Sourit-il sous les rires de l'assemblée, je bouda en jetant un regard noir à tout le monde. Lillian annonça la fin du match, remporté par CM Punk. Et je sortis en trombe de la salle, horrifiée par les regards attendris que nous jetaient à moi et à Mike la plupart des personnes présentes, comme si on étaient un… couple. Cela me fit bizarre, de penser à ce mot, couple, et en même temps à moi et Mike, il n'y avait jamais eu un soupçon de romance entre nous deux et… Mes pensées furent brusquement arrêtées quand j'entra dans quelqu'un. Je me fondis en excuses avant même de lever les yeux vers la personne que j'avais si maladroitement heurté. C'était Chris qui venait d'avoir un match contre Phil, ce dernier était même derrière lui une bouteille d'eau aux lèvres. Le beau blond me regarda avec un sourire charmeur, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer légèrement, j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour Chris Jericho, avant même de rejoindre le monde du catch, il a toujours été l'un de mes catcheurs préférés pour ne pas dire mon catcheur préféré. Son sourire s'élargit bien conscient de l'effet qu'il avait et qu'il a toujours sur moi, je ne le connaissait pas vraiment, nous n'étions que collègues, c'est pour ça qu'il me faisait toujours le même effet qu'avant. Les rares fois où on discutaient, il saisissait l'occasion pour m'embarrasser de la manière, et moi de me traiter mentalement d'idiote. C'était même devenu un de ses passes temps favoris quand j'étais dans les parages. Je me mordis la lèvre, en ordonnant intérieurement à mon cerveau, de faire disparaitre la rougeur de mes joues qui était de plus en plus évidente sur mon visage pâle. Je me demande si ce maquillage a été une bonne idée.

- A quoi pensais-tu Jane chérie ?

Me chuchota Chris à l'oreille avec sa voix sensuelle. Je me figea et fis les gros yeux à Phil qui observait la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier eut enfin le bon sens à venir me sauver et écarter Chris de moi, pour m'entourer après de son bras et dire avec un sourire arrogant.

- Elle pensait à moi et à quel point je suis parfait. A quoi d'autre sinon ? N'est pas Jane ?

Me demanda t'il avec un sourire charmeur. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? Une crise de testostérone ? Chris éclata de rire sur mon malaise et attendit ma réponse visiblement curieux.

- Ah… heu…

Balbutiais-je en baissant les yeux, mon regard tomba soudainement sur ma montre bracelet qui indiquait 21 heures 40. Phil n'avait même pas encore prit sa douche, nous étions en retard. Ö saint concert tu viens de me sauver la vie, je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

- Nous sommes en retard pour le concert Phil.

Annonçais-je pour mettre court à toute cette situation inconfortable, Phil jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, puis partit en courant vers son locker room. Je me rendis compte qu'il venait de me laisser toute seule avec la personne que j'essayais d'éviter depuis mon premier jour dans la compagnie. J'essaya de presser le pas pour m'éloigner le plus possible de Chris. Mais il se saisit de mon bras.

- Un concert ? Quel groupe ?

Demanda t'il intéressé, pour la première fois qu'il me parlait normalement sans flirter , je décida de lui répondre, plus parce que j'étais tellement excitée que j'avais envie de le crier à tout le monde qu'autre chose.

- Black Veil Brides.

Dis-je en lui jetant un regard noir qu'il ignora.

- Ah d'accord, ça explique ce look d'enfer !

S'exclama t'il un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'haussa les sourcils surprise. C'est le premier qui venait de complimenter ma tenue et mon maquillage sans se moquer.

- Tu… Tu les connais ?

- Bien sûr , leur musique est pas mal du tout.

- Hum.

Dis-je simplement, bien que je sois agréablement surprise de trouver en ce blond arrogant un fan de mon groupe préféré, je ne voulais en aucun cas avoir une conversation avec lui. J'hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour m'en aller. Il se saisit une nouvelle fois de mon bras, je soupira bruyamment visiblement agacée.

- Quoi ? Crachais-je presque.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda t'il.

- Où ça ? Dis-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Au concert !

- Non.

Répondis-je catégorique, il était hors de question que j'amène avec moi cet idiot de canadien imbu de lui-même qui se la pète chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour de sa vie, surtout avec son sourire en coin qu'il traine toujours avec lui dès qu'il voit quelque chose avec une poitrine. Non très peu pour moi, il va me gâcher l'ambiance. Chris fit la moue et approcha son visage du mien avec des yeux de chien battu.

- S'il te plait ! Implora t'il

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

Répondis-je en levant les sourcils comme si c'était la chose la plus logique qui soit. Chris s'approcha encore plus, les yeux larmoyants. Il ne saisissait pas la signification d'espace personnel ?!

- Mais ! S'il te plait !

- Tu ne trouveras jamais de ticket à temps. Dis-je avec un sourire victorieux.

- Oh mais tu oublies que j'ai aussi un groupe de Metal chérie. Un ou deux appels et j'aurai mon ticket facilement.

Riposta t'il avec un sourire au coin, j'avais complètement oublié à propos de son groupe Fozzy. Je soupira, j'abandonne. Dieu qu'est ce que je hais cet homme !

- Bon d'accord. Mais à une seule condition !

- Dis toujours.

- Tu arrêtes ton petit jeu là… Celui que tu fais dès que tu me vois au détour d'un couloir.

Précisais-je en voyant son expression perplexe. Les yeux du lutteur brillèrent, et son petit sourire charmeur que je hais au plus haut point refit surface. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et je me figea de nouveau. « Celui là ? » susurra t'il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle. Je ferma les yeux, et eus toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas lui mettre un coup là où ça fait mal. Je posa mes deux mains sur son torse et le poussa avec force.

- Oui celui là. On part dans dix minutes. Ne sois pas en retard, ou plutôt si, je me ferai un plaisir de te planter là.

Souris-je méchamment, je tourna les talons et me précipita loin de lui avant qu'il ne me saisisse le bras encore une fois. Dès que je me trouva assez loin de lui je marcha doucement, les poings fermés, mais assez contente de ma dernière réplique.

- T'inquiètes chérie, je serai à temps !

Lança t'il à haute voix provoquant les regards curieux des quelques rares personnes présentes dans le couloir. Je serra les dents et me dirigea vers le vestiaire des femmes pour prendre mon sac et fourrer rageusement mon portable dedans . Je me gifla mentalement d'avoir accepté qu'il vienne avec nous. Oh et puis il serait venu de toute façon, têtu comme lui ça n'existait pas. Je me consola avec cette pensée en mettant mon béret, pour le rajuster de nouveau en criant de rage.

- Je le hais ! Je le hais !

Bon, aujourd'hui c'est le jour J. J'irai au concert des Black Veil Brides. Je vais m'amuser. Et je vais rencontrer mes idoles. Rien ne doit ternir mon humeur surtout pas une pourriture comme lui. Je respira un bon coup et sortit pour me diriger vers le parking où Phil m'avait signalé qu'il était par message. J'eus la mauvaise surprise de trouver Chris devant le vestiaire féminin déjà prêt, vêtu d'un T-shirt noir au col V et d'un slim de la même couleur, tient il savait à propos du rituel des fans, pensais-je en plissant les yeux.

- Je t'avais dis que je serai à temps.

Sourit-il en mettant ses lunettes de soleil, en pleine nuit. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et le dépassa vers la porte de sortie de l'arène. Il me suivit sans rien dire. Et je sentais sans même me retourner son sourire en coin dans mon dos. Je repéra au loin la voiture de Phil, et y courut presque, en espérant toujours qu'il changerait soudainement d'avis, ou qu'il serait convoqué par le boss, ou qu'il aurait un appel important, ou qu'une voiture lui rentre dedans, ou n'importe quoi, qu'il ne vienne juste pas avec nous. Et bien non rien de cela ne lui est arrivé car il marchait toujours derrière moi calmement en fredonnant dieu sait quoi. J'entra dans la voiture et claqua la porte rageusement, ce qui me valu un regard perplexe de Phil, qui fronça directement les sourcils quand le canadien se posa dans la place arrière.

- Salut les potes !

Dit-il joyeusement comme si nous étions une bande de meilleurs amis allant à un concert pour s'amuser ensemble et célébrer leurs amitié éternelle. Je soupira dépitée.

- Il vient avec nous… Il m'a obligée à accepter.

Précisais-je en recevant un regard noir de Phil. Il était clair qu'aucun de nous ne l'avait sur la liste des personnes qu'il appréciait. Chris qui s'était avancé, les bras joints sur les côtés de nos deux sièges et le menton au dessus observait la scène avec intérêt pour après mettre la main sur son cœur et arborer un ton dramatique.

- Pourquoi je ne me sens pas vraiment le bienvenu ?

Se demanda t'il le doigt sur les lèvres, ses yeux bleus levés au ciel. Je fis mine de réfléchir à la question.

- Parce que tu l'es pas ?

Devinais-je innocemment. Chris fit mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire. Je lui jeta un regard dégouté puis me tourna. Phil démarra et s'élança dans les larges rues de New York. Nous avions déjà 10 minutes de retard.

* * *

**_Que pensez vous de Chris ? :D _**

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace sur votre passage ! _**


	12. Chapter 12: Ensemble?

**_Hello again ! 8D _**

**_Donc comme je n'ai rien à dire… heu ah oui ! _**

**_Ziggler est devenu world heavyweight champion ! Je suis tellement contente il le mérite après tant de travail! It's about damn time ! ^^ _**

**_Heu je sais c'est un peu hors sujet mais bon, cette place est consacrée à l'auteur donc vous devez supporter mes délires :D _**

**_ENJ0Y ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Ensemble? **

- Oh ho ! Tu écoutes mon groupe. Je ne savais pas que t'étais aussi fan de moi !

Dit Chris fièrement. Je fronça les sourcils et me tourna vers lui. Il avait mon sac que j'avais négligemment jeté dans le siège arrière sur ses genoux, et fouillait sans se gêner dans la liste d'écoute de mon téléphone. J'enleva ma ceinture de sécurité et me leva de mon siège pour lui arracher mon téléphone des mains en prenant bien soin de le gifler avec mon sac. Je souri en entendant un cri de protestation.

- Je suis fan du batteur.

Corrigeais-je, ma fierté ne me permettait pas d'avouer que j'aimais bien sa musique. Chris se massa la joue en souriant moqueusement.

- Et de moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas être fan d'un groupe sans aimer son chanteur.

- Bah si !

Protestais-je d'une voix mesurée.

- Bah non !

Dit-il en imitant mal ma voix, ce qui donna au final une voix aigue et étouffée. J'inspira pour me calmer.

- Si. Repris-je froidement.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non !

- Si !

- N…

- Bon vous arrêtez oui !

Cria Phil visiblement mécontent, les yeux rivés vers la circulation. Je fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Chris comme si tout était de sa faute, ce qui est probablement le cas de mon avis.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves Phil ?

Demandais-je inquiète. Est-il à cause de nous ? Nous nous disputions depuis qu'on étaient montés dans la voiture, ça devrait être assez agaçant plus pour lui que pour moi.

- Oui pourquoi tu t'énerves Philou ?

Recommença Chris en m'imitant de nouveau. Je venais d'esquisser un mouvement pour me tourner vers lui et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, que Phil freina soudainement devant un stop.

- Ecoute moi Chris. Soit tu la fermes, soit je te jure que je vais te jeter dans la rue !

Menaça Phil froidement. Chris fronça les sourcils, et j'eus un instant peur qu'il se mettent à se disputer pour de vrai. Mais Chris se contenta de faire la moue et de marmonner dramatiquement.

- C'est pas juste c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe !

Plus personne ne parla pour briser le silence glacial qui s'était installé dans la voiture. Super ! Au moins maintenant j'étais sûre de passer une soirée d'enfer avec ces deux là. Je me surpris à penser qu'il valait peut être mieux fuir dès que je poserai un pied sur terre et de me perdre dans la foule jusqu'à la fin du concert. Phil gara la voiture dans le parking du lieu du concert. Et sortit en fermant la porte rageusement. Je ferma les yeux, puis jeta un regard menaçant à Chris qui signifiait clairement « un mot de travers et t'es mort ! », ce dernier leva les mains en signe de paix puis nous sortîmes. Chris nous devança pour faire les « un ou deux appels » qui allaient lui permettre de se procurer un ticket à la dernière minute. Je régla mes pas à ceux de Phil pour lui parler.

- Si seulement tu n'avais pas un match contre lui, rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

Rigolais-je pour alléger l'ambiance. Il ne me répondit rien et pressa le pas vers l'entrée. Je couru presque pour le suivre, et me saisit brusquement de son bras. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi en claquant la langue.

- Mais déride toi merde ! Tu sais très bien qu'il adore faire son con, ignore le c'est tout. On est là pour s'amuser ok ? Alors tu vas me rendre service et sourire comme si de rien n'était !

Criai-je presque en le regardant dans les yeux, il leva les sourcils surpris de mon ton, puis me sourit et hocha la tête. Je soupira intérieurement, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de lui remonter le moral. Nous donnâmes nos tickets et on nous remit deux bracelets en jaune avec un VIP marqué en petites lettres noires. Ces bracelets là nous permîmes de dépasser la queue interminable pour atteindre directement les coulisses. J'aimerai bien voir Chris s'impatienter derrière les centaines de personnes qui attendaient. Avec un peu de chance on ne le verra même pas de la soirée, pensais-je avec un sourire sadique. Phil me prévint qu'il allait chercher des boissons, j'hocha la tête en lui précisant que je voulais un Sprite et non un Pepsi, il fit la moue et s'en alla. Après quelques minutes la salle du concert était pleine à craquer de fans qui chantaient, riaient, et criaient même tellement ils étaient excités. Et comme d'habitude avant l'entrée du groupe, ils chantèrent et moi avec eux cette fois « Black Veil Brides ! Black Veil Brides ! » comme une invitation. Des coulisses on avait une vue parfaite de la scène que les spots illuminaient, le logo du groupe trônait majestueusement et brillait de mille feux sous la lumière dansante des spots multicolores. J'étais au comble de la joie, les mains moites et un immense sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'affaissa directement quand on me tapota l'épaule pour me retourner et trouver Chris. Le canadien avait son éternel sourire en coin mais cette fois ci son regard avait quelque chose de victorieux, il leva sa main pour me montrer un bracelet doré semblable au notre. Un parfait O se dessina sur ma bouche.

- Fermes la bouche mon amour tu vas attraper les mouches.

Dit-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté, un fin sourire charmeur étira sa bouche . Je serra les lèvres en une parfaite ligne droite, les commissures tremblantes signe que j'allais exploser à n'importe quel moment.

- Comment tu… ?

Ma question resta suspendue dans le vide, mais il en avait saisit le sens en voyant mes yeux dirigés vers son bracelet.

- Je t'avais précisé que j'étais bien plus important que tu ne le croie.

Souffla t'il en faisant une moue que je trouva tout sauf adorable. Je fronça le nez et m'éloigna d'un pas de lui, pas qu'il combla directement en s'approchant encore plus avec un regard de prédateur.

- Chris tu avais promis d'arrêter ça ! M'exclamais-je indignée.

- Ah désolé… En fait tu sais la manière dont tu prononces mon prénom est terriblement sexy !

Dit-il en s'éloignant un petit peu de moi avec un clin d'œil, je décida d'ignorer sa remarque et me tourna en observant le couloir qui menait aux loges des membres du groupe. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent soudainement sur cinq jeunes hommes tellement divins, habillés presque tous en des pantalons collants noirs et des vestes en cuir, le bassiste, Ashley Purdy était même torse nu. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de nous en discutant joyeusement, il nous sourirent et rejoignirent la scène sous les cris d'une foule presque folle. Andy le chanteur salua les New Yorkais, qui lui répondirent en criant, la voix de la gente féminine dominant celle des hommes, il était clair que la beauté du chanteur ne passait pas inaperçue. Je revins sur terre, et ferma de nouveau ma bouche, puis remarqua subitement que je tenais fermement la main de Chris, tellement le choc de voir les membres du groupe en réalité m'avait fait perdre mes moyens. Je regarda un instant nos mains jointes, jusqu'à ce que Chris retire sa main brusquement avec un regard indigné semblable au mien.

- Jane tu avais promis d'arrêter ça !

Répéta t'il ma dernière phrase, le dos de la main sur le front d'un air faussement dramatique. Je leva le sourcil gauche, et m'éloigna de lui vers un Phil qui revenait avec deux Pepsi à la main, je soupira un instant sur son choix de boissons et la prit quand même. Phil fronça les sourcils de nouveau en remarquant Chris, mais ne dit rien et l'ignora royalement.

La salle fût plongée dans le noir et seul un unique spot de lumière blanche se positionna sur Jinxx le guitariste et violoniste du groupe, celui-ci  
un violon coincé entre sa joue et son épaule, commença l'air du début de leur nouvel album Wretched and Divine. J'eus la chair de poule tellement le public s'était tu en cet instant pour admirer le jeune homme tellement concentré qu'il paraissait coupé du monde. Les autres membres du groupe étaient dans le noir, la tête baissée comme par respect. La première chanson commença avec les deux guitaristes, Jinxx et Jake qui s'avancèrent dans la scène, leurs mains expertes pianotaient rapidement sur la guitare libérant une musique envoutante. Je commençais déjà à sauter sur place. Puis la voix d'Andy, forte et tellement profonde se fit entendre et là ce fut l'effervescence générale. Je ne ressentait plus rien et me fondis dans la musique, me laissa bercer pas la magnifique voix du chanteur brun, mes lèvres formant presque instinctivement chaque parole de la chanson.

Andy courrait dans tout les sens, comme une boule d'énergie qui illuminait la salle entière, il chantait, dansait, criait, touchait les mains des fans, venait par instant charrier les autres membres du groupe. On voyait bien transparaître la passion et l'amour dans ses yeux qui brillaient de mille feux. Ashley, le bassiste, dragueur en prime et coureur de jupons, avait cette manie de balancer sa mèche de cheveux noirs sur le côté comme constamment gêné par ça, ce que ses fans, généralement de jeunes adolescentes trouvaient tout à fait adorable, et soupiraient en cœur à chaque fois qu'il répétait ce geste. Chris à côté de moi renifla dédaigneusement quand le bassiste s'inclina vers une bande de filles et les laissa volontiers toucher ses cheveux, ce qu'elles firent les mains tremblantes d'émotion.

Jake et Jinxx les deux guitaristes se donnaient cœur et âme sur les cordes de leurs guitares identiques, leurs mouvements étaient si synchronisés qu'on se demandaient s'il n'étaient pas programmés pour jouer la même manière. Ils étaient tout deux les plus réservés du groupe, comparés à Ashley qui lançait des clins d'œil et baisers à tout moment et lui arrivait même à danser d'une manière pas très orthodoxe . Jinxx complétait le riff de guitare de Jake, qui donnait un son si pur que les fans se taisaient même par respect pour écouter. Quand au batteur Christian Coma, ou communément appelé CC, bougeait ses bras d'une telle rapidité qu'on y voyait flou, et criait dès que le chanteur se taisait « Yeah Baby ! ».

Andy, courrait même sur scène, sautait sur les baffes, balançait sa masse de cheveux noirs dans tout les sens, sans se fatiguer. Il enflammait la foule, les invitait à chanter avec lui en tendant le micro la plupart du temps vers eux, il disait toujours que c'était le concert des fans et non du groupe lui-même. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour souffler et discuter avec la foule, Andy lui arrivait même jusqu'à balancer le micro vers quelqu'un qui voulait parler. CC raconta une blague sur des cookies volantes, que personnes ne comprit d'ailleurs, puisqu'il riait tout seul de bon cœur, alors que les autres le regardaient des yeux comme des soucoupes. Pour clôturer le concert, Jinxx, maître de la musique classique rejoint son piano, et de douces notes commencèrent de s'en échapper, Andy adopta une douce et profonde voix pour chanter 'Lost It All'. Le public se délectait de la douce chanson en se balançant de gauche à droite les mains levés. Tellement emportés par la musique, je dansa dans les bras de Phil un slow pas très ordonné vu mes grands talents de danseuse, nous nous tournâmes autour en riant, puis je nous tira et écrasa exprès le talon de ma botte sur le pied de Chris qui cria de douleur, je lui tira la langue avec un sourire vengeur. Il grimaça et me jeta un regard noir puis se retourna vers une jeune femme rousse, qui assistait au concert dans les coulisses comme nous, et reprit son numéro de drague.

La concert arriva à sa fin, Andy remercia la foule et leur exprima à quel point il aimait ses fans et à quel point ils étaient la raison pour laquelle Black Veil Brides grandissait de plus en plus. Les jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers les coulisses exténués et en sueur. Ils s'approchèrent de nouveau vers nous et je ne pus m'empêcher de complimenter leur prestation.

- Vous étiez vraiment superbes !

M'exclamais-je d'une vive voix, une sourire grand comme le monde. Ils me sourirent et hochèrent la tête en guise de remerciement. Ashley s'approcha même de moi, et m'effleura la joue pour me souffler

- Oh et bien merci mon cœur…

Il ôta rapidement sa main et rejoignit le reste du groupe qui le regardait amusé de son attitude de coureur. Je leva les sourcils, les joues légèrement roses. Phil qui discutait à présent avec un membre du staff, jeta à Ashley un regard noir, puis s'approcha de moi visiblement agacé.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il vient de faire ça ! Pesta t'il.

- Et quand c'est moi, tu me cries toujours dessus. Franchement c'est pas juste !

Se lamenta Chris qui venait de poser son menton sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter violemment.

- Je l'ai pas vu venir c'est tout.

Dis-je évasive, en prenant une grande gorgée de Pepsi et m'éloigna des deux lutteurs. L'un des privilèges du ticket VIP était de pouvoir discuter avec les membres du groupe en privé. Une salle a été même préparée pour cela. On nous y emmena moi et les dizaines de personnes qui bénéficiaient du même bracelet doré. On nous divisa par groupes, et je me retrouva avec Phil et Chris en premier dans une petite salle en guise de salon avec des murs et des fauteuils beiges très accueillants. Nous nous assîmes en l'attente du groupe qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Nous nous serrons la main joyeusement et échangeons quelques banalités, Ashley qui était en retard débarqua dans la salle en s'excusant. En me revoyant son sourcil gauche s'éleva de manière très coquine.

- Re-bonjour milady ! Dit-il d'un ton dragueur.

- Hey Ash' !

Répondis-je toute contente. Les conversations démarrèrent immédiatement, Chris expert dans ce domaine discutait musique avec Andy et CC s'entendant avec eux comme deux larrons en foire. Phil parla avec Jinxx et Jake sur le catch, vu que ces derniers montraient un visible intérêt dans ce domaine là et l'avaient reconnu en tant que WWE Champion. Quand à moi je n'avais pipé mot et me contentait de me concentrer sur ce que disait Phil en détournant les yeux d'Ashley qui me souriait d'une façon lourde de sens et pas du tout innocente. Bientôt un silence couvrit la salle, et les autres se tournèrent vers moi, je leva les sourcils aussitôt interrogatrice.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu ne parles pas.

Remarqua Andy avec un sourire amical, sourire que je retourna immédiatement.

- Oh si ça va, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là. Mais heu je ne sais pas de quoi parler en fait, on demande quoi en général à son idole ?

Rigolais-je avec un rire léger.

- Son numéro de téléphone ?

Proposa Ashley avec une œillade appuyée. Silence et regards noirs. CC frappa l'arrière du crâne d'Ashley avec un rire forcé pour alléger l'ambiance. Je souris aussi, sans répondre à sa question. Les dix minutes qu'on nous consacrait s'écoulèrent et je fus bien contente de sortir avant qu'Ashley ne lance une autre bombe. Nous remerciâmes le groupe et nous dirigeâmes vers le parking, il était presque minuit. Soudain Phil s'arrêta net et je lui rentra dedans, il se retourna et je pus apercevoir son expression très agacée.

- Qui y a-t-il ? commençais-je

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu le laisses te parler comme ça et te violer quasiment du regard sans rien dire !

Cracha t'il en haussant le ton, je fronça les sourcils, je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte. Il était bien clair qu'Ashley était comme ça avec toute la gente féminine alors il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne surtout que cela restait dans la limite du taquinage. J'allais lui expliquer ceci quand Chris qui était derrière moi s'exclama soudain avec un sourire moqueur :

- Oups ! Crise de jalousie à l'horizon !

J'en avait tellement marre de cet idiot qui pourrissait mes journées que je ne pris même pas la peine de faire attention à ses paroles, et regardait plutôt Phil en fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci avait les mains dans les poches et attendait visiblement une réponse de ma part.

- Ashley n'a pas de mauvaises intentions Phil, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Essayais-je de le raisonner avec un demi sourire. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux.

- Quelqu'un de bien ? Ce mec saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

Dit-il d'un ton méprisant et dégouté, faisant ressortir son âme de Straight Edge, il était bien clair que cela n'était pas dans les manies de quelqu'un dont le style de vie était de ne pas essayer d'avoir des relations sexuelles sans présence de sentiments, tout le contraire du bassiste qui est connu pour son interminable liste de conquêtes. Mais je n'avais tout de même pas apprécié la manière dont il parlait d'un de mes idoles de jeunesse.

- Chris aussi saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

Répliquais-je en désignant dédaigneusement le blond à côté de moi du menton.

- Hé ! S'exclama le concerné d'un ton faussement indigné.

- Je n'ai jamais qualifié Chris d'une bonne personne.

Riposta Phil avec un sourire venimeux envers le canadien. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son cœur et fit mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire.

- Vous êtes entrain de blesser ma si sensible petite personne ! Dit-il d'un ton larmoyant.

- Ta gueule Chris !

Criai-je en sentant la fureur monter en moi, je ne comprenais rien à toute cette situation, l'un s'énervait pour une stupide raison, l'autre essayait à tout prix d'envenimer les choses. Et on dit que les femmes sont compliquées ! Le canadien soupira et nous abandonna avec un « Vous n'êtes vraiment pas fun. » pour aller rejoindre un groupe de jeunes femmes qui, semble t'il, l'avaient reconnu et criaient son nom en gloussant bruyamment, il adopta rapidement son sourire en coin passe partout et se dirigea vers elles. Je me sentais vraiment exténuée, et pas du tout apte à me disputer avec quelqu'un surtout Phil, et c'est avec un ton mesuré que je me tourna vers le jeune homme pour éclaircir la situation.

- Ecoute moi Phil, c'est dans sa nature à Ashley d'être comme ça, tout le monde le sait et tout le monde l'accepte comme il est, tu ne peux pas changer ça, c'est sa façon à lui d'être gentil avec les gens, tu comprends? C'est la première fois que je le voyais en vrai, et je ne le verrai probablement jamais après, alors je ne vais pas gâcher ma soirée pour un truc aussi stupide et tu devrai en faire de même.

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et le dépassa sans un regard pour entrer dans la voiture. Phil du presque tirer Chris loin de ses gonzesses, et c'est dans un silence lourd que nous retournâmes à l'hôtel. Je regrette presque mon idée de les abandonner pour me perdre dans la foule jusqu'à la fin du concert. Dès que la voiture se gara, je sortis presque en courant et monta rapidement dans ma chambre. Mon visage accueillit avec joie le doux tissu de mon oreiller, je souffla fatiguée. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Lynda en serviette.

- Oh salut ! Alors ça a été ?

Demanda t'elle joyeusement. J'enleva rapidement mes bottes et les envoya valser dans la chambre, puis me fourra dans mes couvertures sans prendre la peine de me changer ni me démaquiller.

- Non pas du tout.

OoOoOoOoO

La journée après le show rouge était généralement usée comme un day off pour ceux qui n'avaient pas d'apparition à Smackdown filmé le mardi soir. Maryse, Melina et moi avions prévu une séance shopping pour passer un peu de temps entre filles, mais c'était plutôt Maryse qui avait tout prévu puisque de nous trois elle était la seule à avoir l'endurance physique et morale pour passer des heures et des heures à déambuler de boutique en boutique. Mais à son plus grand malheur – et à mon plus grand bonheur- un vilain orage frappa la ville de New York, notre shopping fût alors annulé et le voyage du roster de Raw vers la prochaine destination New Jersey fut retardé pour le lendemain.

N'ayant rien à faire, et vu que nous étions tous coincés dans l'hôtel, nous nous rassemblâmes tous dans la chambre de Maryse chacun essayant de tuer le temps à sa manière. Melina, John et Maryse étaient attablés devant un écran plasma entrain de se disputer le titre féminin du jeu vidéo de la wwe, Maryse et Melina jouaient avec leur propres figurines tandis que John avait choisit Kelly Kelly pour de sombres raisons ce qui ne tarda pas à faire mouche puis Melina s'acharnait à rouer la lutteuse blonde de coups tandis que Maryse courrait dans le ring sans but précis, un drôle de tableau pour un match de catch. Phil assit confortablement sur un fauteuil était évidemment sur twitter. Nous nous ne sommes toujours pas adressés la parole depuis hier soir, non qu'on ne se parle plus, mais seulement que je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire pour lancer une conversation entre nous, et lui semble t'il croit que je refuse de lui parler. Je réglerai ça plus tard.

- Mon dieu tu ruines mon parfait visage !

Se plaignit Mike en jetant un regard à ma feuille de dessin. Je n'allais pas d'ici là dire que j'étais une artiste proclamée, mais j'aimais bien dessiner, et par dessiner je veux dire tout dessiner sauf des êtres humains, parce que dans ce domaine là je battais les records de médiocrité. Mais il fallait bien que je m'exerce à le faire, et quoi de mieux que le beau visage de mon meilleur ami dont les traits fins paraissait au début faciles à coucher sur papier. Je qualifierai mon travail de « progrès », tandis que Mike venait de le décrire comme étant « une cause perdue ». Je l'ai tout de même obligé à prendre une expression beaucoup plus sereine qui serait simple à dessiner que son sourire arrogant digne de son personnage sur le ring. Il obéit tout de même sous mon regard menaçant. Mais même avec cela, le résultat n'a pas été très satisfaisant.

- Mais c'est mon premier essai !

Me défendis-je en lui montrant son portrait d'un air indigné. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder longuement qu'il me dit :

- Et je peux t'assurer que c'est un cas désespéré.

Je lui jeta un regard noir, et regarda moi-même mon chef d'œuvre pour y déceler les défauts. J'avais parfaitement réalisé les cheveux, qui sans le gel lui tombait lâchement sur le front. Je n'en dirais pas autant pour ses yeux au paupières lourdes un peu trop écartés et ne visant pas spécialement dans la bonne directions , le nez trop petit, et les lèvres trop pulpeuses. Ses trais en réalité fins et doux, étaient grossièrement dessinés. Il est… méconnaissable en effet. Je froissa le papier en une boule et la lui jeta à la figure, frustrée.

- Tu ne dis jamais ça à tes fans, même ceux dont le dessin est horrible. Boudais-je.

- Oui, mais c'est mes fans, je dois apprécier leurs efforts.

- Qui te dis que je ne suis pas ta fan ?

Demandais-je en faisant la moue et en lui tournant le dos, lui demandant indirectement de se racheter auprès de moi, ce qu'il comprit immédiatement puisqu'il me tira contre lui et coinça ma tête dans son bras pour me faire un savon. Il riait aux éclats pendant que je me débattais vainement en prospérant toute sorte de menaces qui n'eurent pas spécialement l'effet escompté. Mon regard tomba soudainement sur Phil qui nous regardait sans nous voir vraiment, plongé dans ses pensées. Je leva le sourcil, interrogatrice, ce qu'il aperçu puisqu'il hocha furtivement la tête avant de diriger son regard vers son téléphone. Finalement et après tant de souffrance je me défis de la prise de Mike, pour l'enlacer après son raison, il m'enveloppa dans son étreinte fraternelle si réconfortante, je souri, heureuse tout simplement.

Une exclamation de surprise rompit notre étreinte et je me tourna vers la source du bruit. C'était Phil. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de l'écran de son téléphone, pantois. Il se leva lentement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le lit où nous étions assis moi et Mike.

- Vous sortez ensemble ?!

Dit-il -ce qui semblait plus être une constatation qu'une question- en me montrant l'écran de son portable, qui affichait une photo de moi dans les bras de Mike entrain de s'embrasser.

* * *

**_Perplexes ? Contents ? Surpris ? Enervés ? Dégoutés ? :D _**

**_Un review = la réponse à vos question (dans… les prochains chapitres ! ) _**

**_Non ne partez pas ! T_T_**

**_Bon un review= un bisou de Chris ou de Mike ou de… Nan Phil est à moi mouahaha 8D_**


	13. Chapter 13: We are not!

**_Hello 8D _**

**_Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers : Miss Wrestlemania (qui s'est autoproclamée Anti-Punk… Qu'on lui jette des tomates pourries !), Eselya et Cricrid (Qu'on leur jette des… fleurs :D) Ainsi que les lecteurs silencieux, ça fait plaisir de voir le compteur des lectures augmenter *-* _**

**_Voici un long looooong chapitre, c'est même le deuxième plus long chapitre de cette fic ^^ _**

**_ENJ0Y !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : We are not ! **

J'aperçu Mike au fond du couloir qui retenait l'ascenseur pour moi, je me dirigea précipitamment vers lui et entra dans l'engin métallique. Mike appuya sur le bouton qui menait au rez de chaussé, je l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de bonjour et il me répondit par un sourire amusé.

- Ca ne sera pas suffisant tu sais ? Rigola t'il.

- Je sais, mais on est hors de vue là.

Répondis-je. Un petit bip métallique nous informa que nous étions arrivés à destination, les portes s'ouvrirent, Mike se saisit de ma main et j'enroula mes doigts entre les siens. La cafétéria de l'hôtel était grouillante de superstars et divas à cette heure ci, c'était parfait. Mike me lança un sourire complice et se dirigea vers la table où Phil, Maryse, Melina et John prenaient calmement leurs petit déjeuner. De là je ne pouvais pas les entendre, mais je pus deviner à travers l'expression de Phil et Maryse qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Maryse n'était pas matinale de toute façon, et Phil bah ça fait deux jours qu'il est comme ça, seuls Melina et John sourirent à Mike normalement. J'inspira un moment et adopta un sourire épanoui, je trottina vers eux et leurs fis chacun la bise pour m'arrêter enfin devant Mike et l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres, légèrement, puisque cela faisait toujours un peu bizarre pour moi. Melina leva les sourcils, surprise, puis haussa les épaules et retourna à son café fumant. Je tira ma chaise vers celle de Mike, on était si proches qu'on dirait presque que j'étais affalée sur le jeune homme.

- Fraise ou pèche mon sucre ?

Je demanda d'une voix veloutée à Mike en désignant les différents parfums de confitures, il me souffla « Fraise » en me mordillant l'oreille affectueusement. Je gloussa d'une manière très ridicule, et tartina soigneusement une tranche de pain de mie de confiture, puis la tendis à Mike qui au lieu de la prendre y mordis directement préférant que je le nourrisse de mes mains, un petit rire heureux s'échappa de ma bouche, je me tus en recevant un regard visiblement agacé de Maryse. Il faut dire qu'on était pas trop discret non plus avec nos rires et nos gloussements amoureux. Mike me tira vers lui et me fit même asseoir sur ses jambes, il tint ma taille fermement pendant qu'il mettait du sucre dans mon chocolat chaud, me déposant de temps en temps un baiser, sur la main, la joue, le cou. Je pris bien le temps de me délecter des expressions des autres, Phil ne nous accordait même pas un regard et engloutissait rapidement son petit déjeuner les yeux dans le vague, Maryse par contre suivait chacun de nos gestes en se mordillant la lèvre, il lui arrivait même d'hocher subitement la tête comme si elle tenait une conversation avec une personne imaginaire, Melina et John étaient par contre dans leurs propre monde comme d'habitude mais il leurs arrivaient de nous jeter des regards amusés comme ayant compris toute la situation. J'eus un petit rire victorieux en me remémorant la veille.

** Flashback **

- Bien sûr que non, Mike est mon meilleur ami !

Dis-je indignée qu'on ne me croit pas. Le téléphone de Phil était maintenant dans les mains de John qui regardait la photo de mon soit disons baiser avec Mike.

- Vous l'auriez su si on était ensemble, je ne suis pas très discret en ce qui concerne ce genre de chose.

Rigola Mike qui prenait apparemment la situation pour une blague. Phil nous jeta un regard dégouté et arracha le portable des mains de John pour le nous mettre sous la figure. Je pouvais mieux voir la photo à présent, c'était un article de news dans un site de catch, avec un grand titre en rouge.

**« Le nouveau couple phare de la WWE ! »**

_« WWE Superstar The Miz ainsi que la diva Alyson ont été aperçu dernièrement dans un fastfood dans une position des plus révélatrices. En effet comme la montre la photo en dessus l'ancienne star de téléréalité embrassait la N°1 contender du titre féminin dans une ambiance des plus romantiques. _

_Il était de notoriété générale que les deux tourtereaux étaient très proches, et ne se privaient pas de le montrer dans la vraie vie. Ils se disaient être les meilleurs amis, mais la photo capturée il y a trois jours dans un fastfood de New York prête à confusion. Leurs amitié s'était elle transformée en amour ou bien ce n'était qu'une couverture pour préserver leur relation du feu des projecteurs ? Affaire à suivre…_

_Dans tout les cas nous leur souhaitons une bonne continuation. » _

Je resta un moment stoïque, lisant et relisant l'article, n'y croyant pas mes yeux. Jusqu'à où on pouvait aller pour vendre des nouvelles. Les rumeurs étaient quelque chose dont nous nous étions tous habitués surtout celle qui annonçaient certain ou certain couple, mais c'était généralement des rumeurs sans fondement qui s'oublient rapidement. Par contre avec une photo comme preuve on pouvait être sûr que ça allait faire le tour de la compagnie, je soupira, quand on vivaient au rythme de la wwe la vie devenait vite comme un film qu'on répète inlassablement, et quoi de mieux qu'un bon potin à se mettre sous la dent pour faire bouger un peu les choses.

- C'est ridicule Phil, Mike est mon ami je ne peux pas l'embrasser de la sorte.

- Bien sûr et vous vous bécotez amicalement là ?

Demanda t'il sarcastique. Mike fronça les sourcils. Toute cette situation était visiblement un grand malentendu, la photo de nous deux était prise pendant notre déjeuner à McDonald's il y a quelques jours, au moment où au bord de la crise de larmes j'ai embrassé Mike sur la joue pour le remercier d'être là pour moi. Sur la photo j'étais de dos à la caméra, les bras de Mike m'enlaçant tendrement, la photo étant un peu floue donc au lieu de voir mes lèvres déposées sur sa joue on croirait en effet que l'on s'embrassaient. Tout était question de l'angle de la prise. Je renifla dédaigneusement, la personne qui nous avait prise en photo devait bien savoir cela, mais que ne ferait t'on pas pour un peu d'argent ?

- On ne se bécotaient pas, la photo est truquée c'est évident.

Intervint Mike froidement. La température de la salle baissa d'un cran, c'est toujours comme ça quand Mike commence à s'énerver, je lui mis une légère pression sur la main, il se détendit un petit peu . Il faut dire que la position dans laquelle on était dans cet instant, moi lovée contre lui, ses bras m'entourant les épaules, n'était pas vraiment en notre faveur. Je m'éloigna un peu de Mike et m'assis plus convenablement. Phil regarda de nouveau la photo et renifla dédaigneusement.

- Ouais évidemment.

Dit-il en claquant la porte de la chambre, je ne su pas comment le prendre, était-il revenu à la raison, ou était-ce de l'ironie ? Je penche plutôt vers la seconde option. Je leva les yeux au ciel, nous étions dans de beaux draps.

- Bon heu… On vous laisse.

Annonça Melina avec un petit sourire timide en tirant John vers la sortie de la chambre, la porte se referma doucement cette fois, comme si la brune avait peur de faire le moindre bruit. Je n'avais même pas remarqué quand Maryse était partie.

Je regarda Mike un instant qui, penseur, avait le regard dirigé vers la porte. Contre toute attente j'éclata de rire, et me tint les côtes secouée de violents tremblements. Mike haussa le sourcil gauche interrogateur. Moi-même je ne savais même pas pourquoi je riais à gorge déployée.

- C'est… Tellement… Bizarre !

Donnais-je comme réponse à sa question muette, ma phrase entrechoquée d'un rire nerveux. Il sourit en hochant la tête. Il attendit que mon rire s'évanouisse pour me tenir par les épaules et me regarder dans les yeux.

- Il n'y a jamais eu rien entre nous n'est ce pas ?

Demanda t'il sérieusement, et c'était à mon tour de lui demander, les sourcils dirigés vers les hauteurs.

- Tu en doutes ?

Ma bouche formait toujours un grand sourire depuis mon récent fou-rire ce qui me donna une expression perplexe et souriante plutôt inconvenable pour une situation pareille. Mike hocha la tête avec un petit rire cristallin.

- Non, non je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair.

- Et si on avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre un jour on se le dira n'est ce pas ?

Demandais-je à mon tour avec une expression sérieuse. Mike sourit et acquiesça.

- Bien sûr.

- D'accord.

Dis-je en retournant à mon ancienne position c'est-à-dire dans ses bras, la tête couchée sur son torse tandis que ses bras m'entouraient la taille. Il était tellement évident qu'il n'y avait aucun soupçon de romance entre nous deux, tout le monde devait comprendre que quoique disait l'article tout ce qui nous reliait était purement amical peut être même fraternel. Mike était le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu, il était le seul qui pouvait me comprendre sans que j'aie besoin de me confier, ce qui n'est pas une chose aisée dans mon cas. Il est là quand je ne me sens pas bien, pour m'aider, m'entendre, me faire rire et m'aider grâce à son visage souriant à remonter la pente. Il est là à partager tout les moments de bonheur dans ma vie. Il est là pour moi tout simplement. Son sourire chaleureux m'accompagnant, me protégeant, illuminant mes journées. Il était presque grossier pour moi de nous imaginer en tant qu'amoureux.

- Ils ne nous ont pas cru…

Commençais-je en jouant distraitement avec ses doigts.

- Pourtant on disait la vérité…

Continua Mike comme sachant parfaitement où je voulais en venir.

- On verra bien s'il croiront l'opposé. Dis-je avec un sourire rêveur. Si au contraire on faisait semblant d'être ensemble.

Mike plissa les yeux et me jeta un regard complice, un sourire espiègle naissant au coin de sa bouche.

** Fin du Flashback **

Nous continuâmes nos petits jeux de chuchotements, de câlins, de baisers, de gloussements, et de soupirs amoureux jusqu'à ce que j'en juge suffisant pour dire.

- Vous voyez maintenant à quel point ça sonne faux ?

Dis-je en me désignant Mike et moi même, je claqua la langue agacée quand les autres nous jetèrent des regards perplexes.

- On n'est pas ensemble. Allez on y va.

Précisa Mike de nouveau avant de se lever et moi à sa suite. On partait à New Jersey dans moins d'une heure. Nous reprîmes l'ascenseur vers le haut, qui nous libéra à la vue d'un couloir plein de superstars et divas, les uns leurs valises à la main s'assuraient qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, d'autres jonglaient de chambre en chambre pour chercher leurs affaires éparpillées, d'autres encore trouvaient le temps pour s'amuser et bavarder avant de faire leurs valises, et tout ça dans un brouhaha insupportable, et dire qu'il y a une heure le couloir était d'un vide fantomatique.

- Mike, je sais que tu n'as pas encore fait tes valises !

Dis-je indignée en le voyant se diriger en riant vers Stephen qui dansait du Harlem Shake en compagnie de quelques divas la musique résonnant jusqu'au fond du couloir. Décidément je hais les jours de voyage. Je fermis les yeux, et respira pour me donner contenance, posa ma main sur le poignet de la porte de la chambre de mon meilleur ami et la tourna. Heureusement mon cri d'horreur fut couvert par la musique bruyante. On aurait dit un champ de bataille, des vêtements éparpillés partout arrivant même à des places improbables tel que la baignoire, au dessus de l'armoire, sous les fauteuils. Tandis que ses sous vêtements pendaient joyeusement sur le plasma, la pomme de douche et la lampe. Ne parlons même pas de ses chaussures de marque qui s'entassaient au coin de la chambre, formant une petite montagne, que Mike avait le bon sens de cacher avec un plaid, plaid qui se trouvait maintenant sur la coiffeuse pour de sombres raisons. Son lit était défait, les couvertures presque arrachées. Seuls ses tenues de rings étaient posés dans un ordre précaire sur sa valise, mais c'était plus parce que ce n'était que des slips. Je soupira, c'était encore pire qu'avant. J'eus un petit sourire sadique, et sortis vers Mike qui avec Stephen continuaient la danse pas très orthodoxe… Youtube et ses vagues de folies. Je le saisis par l'oreille et le traina vers sa chambre souriant encore plus à l'entente de ses gémissements indignés. Arrivés au niveau de la porte, il observa sa chambre gêné, la main derrière le crâne.

- Heu… C'est que Stephen a passé la nuit ici et heu… Il était bourré, 'fin tu vois ?

Narra t'il en dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Je réalisa à mon plus grand bonheur que Stephen de toute sa splendeur nous avait suivi et se tenait maintenant derrière Mike écoutant ses paroles d'un regard intéressé.

- Et tu connais un Stephen bourré c'est une machine de guerre !

Continua Mike en prenant plus d'assurance quand j'hocha la tête. Un cri de surprise sortit de sa bouche quand il reçu un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

- Quel piètre menteur tu fais Mike !

S'exclama Stephen avec de fortes intonations irlandaises, j'éclata de rire à la vue de la mine déconfite du brun. Et désigna d'un air autoritaire l'intérieur de la chambre, Mike y entra les épaules voutées non sans avoir jeté un regard venimeux à Stephen et lui souffler un « Traitre ! ». Le rire rauque de Stephen me parvint même quand je ferma la chambre.

- Tu as 30 minutes mon chou !

Annonçais-je d'une petite voix fluette en balayant tout le bazar du bras, il bouda puis s'attaqua à la tache, qui consistait de donner à cette chambre une apparence plus humaine. Il me demanda de l'aide, j'acquiesça rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit, je me positionna sous la lampe qui était beaucoup trop haute pour moi, et commença à sautiller pour atteindre les sous vêtements coincés, sans résultat comme je le voulais. Quand Mike me lança un regard noir à travers sa gigantesque pile de vêtements, je leva les sourcils d'un air innocent.

- Bah quoi je suis entrain de m'atteler à la difficile tâche qu'est d'arriver à atteindre tes vêtements pendus là haut !

Pour simple réponse, Mike me lança un de ses boxers que je reçu en plein visage. J'eus un cri de rage.

- On ne lance pas ses sous vêtements sur la noble dame que je suis !

M'indignais-je d'un air faussement dramatique, Mike eut un sourire amusé. Je venais de me saisir l'un de ses T-shirt pour commencer une bataille de vêtements, quand je remarqua que nous allions prendre la route dans moins de vingt minutes. Et comme je m'assurais à chaque fois d'avoir la meilleure place au bus je décida d'abandonner Mike à sa tache et sortit de la chambre.

- Quelle meilleure amie tu fais !

S'exclama t'il assez fort pour que je l'entende, frustré que je le laisse tout seul à faire ses valises à la dernière minute. Je souris affectueusement et lui cria à mon tour.

- Moi aussi je t'adore !

Je me dirigea vers ma chambre qui se trouvait à quelques pas de celle de Mike, mes valises étaient déjà soigneusement préparées, mais étrangement la chambre était vide, j'ouvris l'armoire, aucune trace des affaires de Lynda. Elle ne pouvait pas nous suivre pendant la tournée bien entendu, le prix des chambres étant exorbitant si elle ne travaillait pas pour la wwe. Etait-elle déjà partie chez sa tante sans me dire au revoir ? Elle était pressée peut être. J'essaya de l'appeler mais elle était injoignable, j'haussa les épaules. Et sortit la chercher dans l'hôtel, les quelques personnes qui la connaissaient dans le couloir notamment Stephen et Mike n'était au courant de rien. Elle était sûrement partie alors, très bien dès que je l'aurais au téléphone je lui passerai le pire savon de sa vie, on n'abandonnait sa meilleure amie pour disparaitre tôt le matin, ce n'était quand même pas de ma faute si je n'étais pas matinale !

Je me changea rapidement, enfila un t-shirt Macho Man avec un slim noir, une veste en cuir et des baskets assortie. Prit mes cachets de sommeil, pour éviter la partie vomis, étouffements, ventre retourné, très mauvaise humeur, et dans des cas extrêmes évanouissements. Je m'assommais de ces pilules pour dormir tranquillement jusqu'à la fin du voyage où généralement on m'aspergeait d'un verre d'eau, les médicaments étant très efficaces. On me jalousait toujours pour mes cachets adorés que je refusais de partager. Il faut dire que j'étais l'une des rares qui vivaient plutôt bien la partie voyages constants de la wwe, ça a ses avantages de ne pas supporter les voyages dans tout engin sauf les voitures, surtout de se voir attribuer un certificat médical qui m'autorisait contrairement aux autres à utiliser régulièrement les cachets de sommeil. Parfait je n'ai pas très bien dormi de toute façon.

Je traina mes valises jusqu'à l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée et prit le temps de rajuster ma coiffure pendant que l'engin descendait dans un ronronnement sourd. Je n'étais qu'à un étage plus bas que j'entendis un bip signalant l'entrée d'une autre personne, je me tassa vers un coin pour laisser plus de place. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent, et la première chose que j'aperçu fut une tignasse blonde et des lunettes de soleil. Je savais que j'étais maudite de toute façon, là encore je crois que j'aurais préféré que ça soit Barbara même si je nourris pour la blonde une haine passionnée.

- Jane ! On croirait que tu me suis, je t'es si vital que ça ?

Commença Chris avec un sourire carnassier en tirant ses valises à l'intérieur. Je me positionna le plus loin du canadien, chose qui n'était pas très aisée à cause des valises qui réduisaient l'espace. Chris sembla s'en rendre compte puis qu'il eut un rire moqueur.

- Jane mon amour tu sais combien de filles tuerait pour être à ta place là maintenant , avec moi, dans un ascenseur…

Dit-il avec un sourire innocent. Je m'éloigna encore comme je le pouvais et mis mes valises comme une barrière entre nous deux, le petit écran de l'engin métallique affichait 68 étages, super ! Chris m'observait amusé, pendant que je me débattais avec une grosse valise qui refusait de bouger.

- Je préférerai encore… nager… dans les égouts !

Corrigeais-je et tira de plus en plus fort en mettant dans ma phrase autant de haine que je le pouvais. 65 étages. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça !

- J'adore quand tu me résistes c'est… excitant !

Souffla t'il en approchant un peu plus même bloqué par mes valises je pouvais sentir son haleine mentholée. Je lui jeta un regard meurtrier auquel il n'accorda même pas d'importance puisqu'il changea brusquement de sujet.

- Ah ! S'exclama t'il. J'ai presque oublié.

Il se saisit de son téléphone de la poche arrière de son slim gris, et le tourna vers moi.

- Ca fait ravage sur twitter tu le savais ?

C'était cette photo… encore. J'eus une boule au ventre, je ne savais même pas que la nouvelle s'est propagée comme une trainée de poudre en une journée. Je serra les lèvres.

- On ne s'est pas embrassés.

Je sentis que c'était pour la millième fois que je répétais cette phrase. Chris sourit et enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour jouer avec.

- Bien sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés, la photo est truquée ça saute aux yeux !

Dit Chris avec un petit rire moqueur. Ma bouche prit la forme d'un O bien dessiné, mes sourcils se levèrent vers les hauteurs, il fallait dire qu'ils prenaient tous cet article pour un fait que ça m'a causé un choc qu'une personne nous croie, surtout si cette personne est celle que je déteste le plus dans cette compagnie. Le lutteur était sur le point de hausser dans mon estime, même macroscopiquement quand :

- Oh et t'es tellement mignonne quand t'es sur la défensive.

Pensa t-il utile d'ajouter avec une voix sensuelle. Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Je crois bien que je vais le détester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Il n'empêche que j'étais curieuse qu'il soit le seul à voir que la photo est truquée alors que la plupart de mes amis préféraient soit nous bouder, soit nous charrier, soit nous ignorer.

- Pourquoi les autres refusent de nous croire alors ?

- Eh bien mon cœur. Les autres voient dans cette photo ce qu'ils veulent y voir, ou peut être même dans certains cas ce qu'ils ont peur d'y voir.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux toujours brillants de cette lueur d'amusement coquin, j'eus le loisir de détailler ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que l'eau des plages des îles. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il remarqua une absence de réaction de ma part, il s'approcha encore plus, je ne me sentais même plus capable d'esquisser un mouvement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui que j'idolâtrais et que je qualifiais de parfait depuis tant d'années ? Cette pensée sut me redonner contenance puisque je poussa Chris violemment cette fois, son dos s'écrasa contre le mur verglacé de l'ascenseur. Il ne me donna même pas le plaisir de le voir grimacer puisqu'il souriait toujours victorieusement. 46 étages. Je me remémora un instant sa dernière phrase.

- Comment ça ce qu'ils ont peur d'y voir ?

Demandais-je les sourcils froncés quoique les joues tintées d'une belle couleur rose. Chris me regarda un instant sans sourire pour la première fois, il méditait. Soudain il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose puisqu'il poussa une exclamation de surprise suivie d'un « Aaaah ! ». Il se décida quand même à me traduire ses pensées après un regard noir de ma part.

- Oh oublie, il m'arrive d'avoir des… crises de sagesse de temps en temps.

Je fronça les sourcils un instant pas du tout convaincue de sa réponse, puis haussa les épaules, je m'en fichai de ce qu'il avait à dire de toutes façons. La température de l'ascenseur chuta d'un cran puisque personne ne bougeait, ni moi pour lui jeter un regard noir, ni lui pour esquisser son légendaire sourire en coin. Bientôt il ne restait que deux étages à parcourir, il était temps me dis-je avec un sourire intérieur, que Chris décida de gâcher.

- Dis heu tout à l'heure tu aurais bien voulu que je t'embrasse n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis tout de même pas ton meilleur ami moi.

Ma main vola instinctivement vers sa joue pour lui mettre une gifle monumentale depuis le temps que j'attendais l'occasion pour le faire. Chris recula légèrement et se saisit de ma main avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son visage, il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, et la dirigea un peu vers le bas pour me déposer un léger baiser sur le dos de la main. J'étais toujours culminante de rage quand il me dit d'un ton velouté.

- Je savais que c'était un oui.

J'arracha ma main violement. « Connard ! ». Je tira mes valises et me dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte de l'hôtel, et dire que j'étais de bonne humeur le matin. Un alignement de bus et de camions gigantesques aux logos de la wwe brillaient sous les faibles rayons de soleil. Et c'est mes baskets crissant sur le sol encore humide à cause des averses de la veille, que je me dirigea vers l'un des deux bus du roster de Raw, les autres étant consacrés aux membres du staff, techniciens, bookers, stylistes, maquilleuses, caméramans… Le bus était encore presque vide, je m'assis sur l'un des sièges du devant et ouvrit la fenêtre, sentant déjà mon ventre se nouer.

- Re-bonjour !

S'exclama la voix de tout mes cauchemars, je ferma les yeux et les ouvrit brusquement quand je sentis le siège d'à côté s'affaisser légèrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je froidement.

- Et bien je m'assois mon amour.

Expliqua Chris de mes malheurs en souriant innocemment. Je pris une grande inspiration pour m'empêcher de lui mettre un coup dans les bijoux de famille.

- Tu laisses toutes les places pour venir t'assoir ici ?!

- Le bus n'est pas ta propriété à ce que je sache.

Riposta t'il avec un petit sourire victorieux. A peine je fis mine de me lever qu'il se leva à son tour. C'était bien ce que je pensais, il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille de toute la journée. Je me rassis lourdement, en me mordillant la lèvre désespérée. Le bus étant vide, il était sûr qu'il allait me suivre à n'importe quelle place. Faites que quelqu'un entre maintenant et qu'il veuille bien que je m'assois à côté de lui ! Et ce ne fus qu'après 4 minutes entrain de répéter cette prière silencieuse que j'entendis des bruits de voix montant les marches du bus. Ca pouvait être n'importe qui, n'importe qui allant de Heath jusqu'au Great Khali, du moment que je m'éloigne de ce fou furieux de canadien. Les voix s'avérèrent être celles de Kofi qui discutait avec Phil. Je soupira de soulagement, prit mon sac et me leva vite de mon siège pour me diriger vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- Tu m'abandonnes déjà ?

Demanda Chris avec un ton faussement larmoyant. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard dégouté.

- Oh et puis tant pis. De tout façon y a Barbara qui est toute seule là bas, ça promet d'être… agité !

Ajouta t'il plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Kofi et Phil qui semblaient ne pas nous avoir remarqués avaient déjà occupé deux sièges, j'accéléra le pas vers eux comme fuyant la peste.

- Salut Jane. Me sourit Kofi.

- Kofi je suis désolée mais il faut que tu me cèdes ta place, c'est vraiment vraiment une question de vie ou de mort !

Suppliais-je en adoptant mon ton le plus dramatique, jetant toujours des regards derrière moi, Chris était déjà à mi chemin vers Barbara avec une démarche féline, on entendrait les gloussements de la blonde à des kilomètres à la ronde. Oh et puis qui se ressemble s'assemble. Kofi qui avait suivi mon regard sembla avec compris la situation puisqu'il se leva et sourit à Phil, sourire que je qualifierai de victorieux, amusé et désolé en même temps. Il pouffa et alla s'assoir sur le siège qui se trouvait devant nous, il fut bientôt rejoint par Matthew Cardona et son éternel sourire carnassier.

Un silence s'installa, je venais de me souvenir pourquoi. Quand j'ai demandé sa place à Kofi j'avais oublié que le problème Phil n'était pas encore réglé. Je soupira, c'était maintenant ou jamais. D'ailleurs je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il avait si mal prit la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse entre moi et Mike, j'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets, et je suis libre dans mes choix. Phil est mon ami, un très bon ami même, mais il n'a jamais frôlé la barrière d'un meilleur ami ou même d'un frère, je ne le considère pas de la même façon que Mike, c'est sûr que je l'aime beaucoup, il est toujours là pour m'offrir son aide et m'encourager surtout dans mon travail, il est toujours présent, mais il n'est pas comme Mike, je ne peux pas me confier à lui, je ne peux d'ailleurs me confier à personne en dehors de Mike, et là aussi c'est mon meilleur ami qui me tire les vers du nez. En fait non je ne sais vraiment pas où placer Phil, ce que je sais c'est qu'il est vital à mes journées. Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, je n'ai jamais été une personne de mots, je sais mieux communiquer avec les gestes et les regards. Je chercha un instant une phrase qui ne serait pas trop brusque, ni trop accusatrice.

- Phil écoute…

- Jane je suis…

Nous avions parlé au même instant. Je ris légèrement, et lui proposa de commencer, ce qu'il fit après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis comporté comme une merde hier. Tu es libre de sortir avec qui tu veux, je le sais, c'est juste que ça m'a paru tellement absurde que ce soit avec Mike, ça m'a choqué, et quand bien même je décidais de ne pas y croire, il y avait cet article… Et avec vous qui assuraient que vous n'étiez pas ensemble, alors vous vous embrassiez sous mon nez dans cette photo…Je, j'étais dans une confusion pas possible. Et ça s'est encore amplifié ce matin quand vous avez abusivement joué le couple parfait, pour nier de nouveau que vous êtes ensemble.

Il ne croit toujours pas que cette photo est truquée alors. Il va donc falloir que je remet toute la scène avec Mike sur le tapis. Phil attendait visiblement ma réponse en se triturant le bout de son T-shirt.

- Ce jour là, j'étais partie avec Mike déjeuner au Mcdo tu te rappelles ?

Phil hocha rapidement la tête attendant la suite.

- Bref nous discutions et… Il m'a avoué qu'il avait remarqué mon changement d'attitude après ce… qui s'est passé à Chicago.

Ma gorge se noua, Phil remarquant mon malaise prit ma main dans la sienne et avec une pression réconfortante, je termina mon récit les yeux dans le vague.

- Il était peiné de me savoir triste, sans rien pouvoir faire puisqu'il ne savait pas pourquoi j'étais tellement déprimée. Mais il avait comprit et ne m'a rien demandé en essayant juste d'être là pour moi… Mais apparemment il a remarqué que tu étais dans la confidence et c'est là que ça l'a vraiment blessé. Je lui ai expliqué que tu n'étais que témoin, et que tu avais la gentillesse de ne pas m'avoir posé de questions, ni raconté aux autres. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier d'ailleurs.

Il hocha la tête, peiné, et commença à me tracer des cercles sur le dos de la main pour m'encourager à continuer.

- Je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, c'est déjà ça si j'arrive à oublier de temps en temps ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, ça réveille trop de mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs que je voulais effacer de ma mémoire…

Ma vue se troubla, je sentais déjà les larmes se former aux coins de mes yeux, mais je n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour les arrêter, j'avais besoin de pleurer.

- Mike m'a assuré qu'il ne voulait que ce qui était meilleur pour moi, et que jamais il ne m'en voudrai si je ne lui en parlais pas. Il m'a quand même promis d'être toujours là pour moi si j'étais prête à tout lui avouer un jour. Ca m'a tellement touché qu'il soit si compréhensif, surtout concernant un sujet aussi sensible. Je l'ai prit dans mes bras pour le remercier, et je lui ai déposé un baiser sur la joue. C'est là qu'on nous a prit en photo, mais comme j'étais de dos à la caméra il a semblé en effet qu'on s'embrassaient. Mais je ne m'imagine pas entrain d'embrasser une personne dans une ambiance pareille tu comprends ? Tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu…

Je ne pouvais rien ajouter, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Mon visage était ravagé de larmes maintenant, ma poitrine se soulevant rapidement suivant ma respiration saccadée et entrechoquée. Phil me prit dans ses bras, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais froid et je manquais d'affection, je me rapprocha encore plus et le serra fort. Il me caressa les cheveux délicatement en formulant des paroles rassurantes, je me sentais tellement mal et tellement bien en ce moment, au fur et à mesure mes larmes se multiplièrent, formant une auréole sur son T-shirt mais il ne me repoussa pas pourtant et me garda serrée contre son torse. Je pouvais même entendre les battements de son cœur, pour des raisons inconnues, cela me rassura, petit à petit mes larmes se tarirent, m'aspirant toute ma force, je resta là les yeux fermés, appréciant la main de Phil qui me caressaient doucement les cheveux, pendant que l'autre me berçait comme un bébé. Le bus était déjà presque plein, il arrivait que des personnes viennent demander à Phil si j'allais bien, et après deux légères secousses, je devina qu'il acquiesçait rapidement pour qu'ils ne posent plus de questions.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te croire sur parole …

Me chuchota Phil très bas à l'oreille comme s'il craignait de me faire peur. Je voulais hocher la tête, mais comme j'étais coincée entre son torse et ses bras musclés j'étais obligée de parler.

- Non… Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse. J'avais besoin d'en parler de toute manière.

Je posa ma main sur son torse et exécuta une petite pression, il comprit que je voulais me détacher de lui, ce qu'il fit en enlevant ses bras délicatement. La flaque d'eau s'était considérablement élargie sur son T-shirt, je lui jeta un regard désolé.

- Je pleure beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.

Me lamentais-je avec un petit sourire. Il me jeta un regard triste et essuya délicatement mes larmes, l'une après l'autre, sa main était chaude et rassurante et je me surprenais même à apprécier son toucher, mes yeux s'étaient instinctivement fermés dès que sa main s'était déposée sur ma joue.

- Je veillerai donc à ce que tu ne pleures plus jamais.

Promit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, je me rendis compte à quel point il était sérieux.

- Ca doit être bien difficile, je suis une vraie fontaine quand je m'y mets.

Soufflais-je en rigolant. Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres, il éloigna sa main de mon visage, j'aurais aimé que ce moment dure encore plus longtemps. Le bus grouillait maintenant de superstars qui faisaient un boucan impossible, étrangement je n'y avais fait attention que maintenant. Le ronronnement sourd du moteur me fait revenir à la réalité, surtout parce que mon estomac venait de se retourner.

- Tu oublies tes cachets Jane.

Me prévint Phil avec un sourire moqueur. Je lui tira la langue puérilement, et prit les dit cachets de mon sac, en avala deux avec un peu d'eau. Je sentais déjà mes poumons se serrer, m'obligeant à avaler de grandes bouffés d'air, j'avais la langue pâteuse, je combattis pour ne pas rendre mon petit déjeuner. La sensation du moteur de l'engin accentuait mon malaise, je me sentais enfermée. C'est ce que je ressentais toujours avant que les pilules de sommeil ne fassent effet, m'assommant littéralement.

- En fait Phil… Merci.

Soupirais-je avant de lâcher un long bâillement. Mes paupières s'alourdirent, et je sentais toutes mes forces me quitter. Je ne pus même pas entendre la réponse de Phil que je sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le problème avec ces cachets c'est qu'il ne contribuaient absolument pas à réduire la sensation de fatigue, ou vous procurer un sommeil réparateur. Au contraire, les effets secondaires ne se font ressentir qu'après s'être levé, dans un état misérable la plupart des cas. Comme si tout ce que j'aurais enduré pendant le voyage de New York à New Jersey, se condense et s'amplifie après mon réveil où je me sens encore plus fatiguée qu'auparavant, c'est à ce moment là que je sens ma tête tourner légèrement, que ma tête me fait mal et que je ne peux rien avaler de la journée.

Mais ce qui était plutôt magique je dois l'admettre, c'est que avec l'expérience, je pouvais sentir exactement quand le bus s'arrêtait, comme inconsciemment, et c'est là que je reçois généralement un verre d'eau à la figure par Mike et John la plupart des cas, on pourrait dire qu'ils attendent ça impatiemment chaque semaine, je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai fais pour le mériter. Avec toute la volonté dont je pouvais faire preuve, je parvins à ouvrir les yeux, et hisser mes paupières qui pesaient des tonnes. Mon angle de vue était incliné, en tournant les yeux vers le côté, je pus deviner que ma tête était lourdement déposée sur l'épaule de Phil, même si je le voulais je ne pouvais esquisser un mouvement pour alléger son épaule, mon corps étant toujours presque paralysé.

- Oh ho ! JOHN vient voir !

Mon expression horrifié devrait être bien drôle à voir maintenant. Mike une serviette blanche dans une main, un verre d'eau dans l'autre arborait un grand sourire vengeur. Je le menaça du regard, ce qui accentua son amusement. Par l'absence de réaction de Phil qui devait à cet instant essayer de m'éviter une douche certaine, j'en conclus qu'il dormait aussi comme je le faisais quelques instants auparavant. J'essaya de bouger ma main, mais mes membres étaient tellement lourds, que je ne pouvais même pas les sentir. A mon plus grand malheur John apparu rapidement derrière Mike, à notre vue, Phil dormant paisiblement, moi les yeux scandalisés mais sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire machiavéliquement. Je soupira intérieurement, au moins je ne serai pas la seule à subir le jet d'eau froide cette fois.

- En fait ça c'est pour m'avoir abandonné tout seul dans la chambre. Troiiiis…Deux…

SPLASH ! L'eau glacée rencontra violemment mon visage et l'épaule de Phil, nous sursautâmes en chœur. Une exclamation indignée traversa ma bouche, John me jeta la serviette à la figure pour me faire taire, tandis que Mike me frottait vigoureusement le visage et cheveux, me décoiffant intentionnellement. Je cria de rage, et ôta la serviette de mes cheveux mouillés, reprenant ainsi ma liberté de mouvement. Mike s'était déjà éloigné en riant moqueusement. Alors que John et Phil riait à gorge déployée, je jeta un regard noir à Phil, il était censé être de mon côté cette fois, il haussa les épaules signifiant clairement que de toute façon son T-shirt était déjà bon pour la machine à laver. Je me leva de mon siège pour poursuivre Mike, et à peine ais-je fait deux pas que mes pieds me lâchèrent, je fus rattrapée au vol par Phil qui était derrière moi.

- La course poursuite va devoir attendre, car maintenant ta capacité de mouvement est encore inférieure à celle d'un ivrogne !

Je me laissa trainer pas Phil jusqu'à la sortie du bus comme une poupée sans vie, il me soulevait littéralement, mes pieds touchant à peine le sol. A peine sortie, je pris une grande bouffée d'air, comme si je n'avais jamais gouté à l'oxygène auparavant, cela m'aida à m'éclaircir le cerveau.

- C'est bon je crois que je pourrai me débrouiller toute seule si je marche lentement.

Phil s'éloigna de moi prudemment au cas où mes jambes me trahiraient. Je posa un pied au sol et mit l'autre au devant tout aussi précautionneusement, je répéta le même processus au moins trois fois, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retourna en même temps que Phil. Etrangement c'était Lynda qui nous regardait en souriant mystérieusement. Je cligna les yeux, je ne croyais pas que les hallucinations faisaient partie des effets secondaires de mes cachets. Mais le regard confus de Phil me confirma que je voyais juste. C'était impossible, les officiers ne laissent pas monter n'importe qui, et Lynda ne travaillait pas pour la compagnie. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Et comment était-elle arrivée à nous suivre ?

- Lynda ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Demanda Phil en haussant les sourcils. Lynda avait le regard victorieux, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça enfin avec un sourire grand comme le monde:

- Je travaille pour la wwe maintenant.

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace sur votre passage. _**

**_Un review = Une heure avec Chris…Dans un ascenseur… :D ( offre non valable pour Miss-Wrestlemania .-.) _**

**_PS : Comme mes vacances sont finies *déprimée* je reprends mon ancien rythme d'écriture c'est-à-dire que plus j'aurais du temps et de l'inspiration plus vous aurez des chapitres rapidement (pour plus d'informations demandez à Miss Wrestlemania ma manager ._. Euh non je rigole…) _**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
